Pink Trouble
by SunnyMagicKingdom
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are not only childhood friends, but they belonged to the executive committee of Konoha High's student council. As they worked to prepare for Konoha High's annual festival, they realize their feelings for each other. However, Sasuke will appreciate it if his older brother and friends will stop poking their noses in his new relationship. (AU)
1. The Executive Secretaries

Author's Note: Yes, this is my third Naruto fanfic. I'm a huge fan of Naruto and there's so many pairings I love! I just kept on wanting to write fanfics about them. In this fanfic, the main pairing is Sasuke and Sakura!

Just like my other two Naruto fanfics, the story is based on modern Japan so none of the characters have ninjutsu.

I'm listening to Naruto theme songs as I write.

Never mind me, enjoy reading!

Chapter 1: The Executive Secretaries

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

 _Ring! Ring!_

" _Who in the world is calling so early in the morning?"_

I grabbed one of my pillows and covered my ears. The sun was just rising and I didn't want anything to bother my sleep.

 _Ring! Ring!_

" _Can't my stupid phone just shut up?!"_

I'm getting pissed.

Really pissed.

When my phone continued ringing for like the hundredth time, I gave up and allowed my temper to take control of me.

I grabbed my phone and shouted at the person disturbing my beauty sleep, "What the hell do you want from me?! Do you have any idea what time is it?!"

Despite my very sleepy state, I could sense that the person on the other side of the phone was rather pissed as well.

"Sakura. You forgot that we need to arrive at school earlier, didn't you?"

And yes, I recognize the voice as well. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

When I was slowly regaining more consciousness, I began thinking about what the Uchiha just said.

"Uchiha." I tried to sound calm. "What day is today?"

"Monday, Haruno."

"Shoots! We're supposed to have an early student council meeting today!"

I panicked and started getting ready for school. Our school is having our annual festival soon and there were so many things to do. As one of the executive members of the student council, we were extra busy and need to make good use of our time. That is why we decided to have a morning meeting on Monday to discuss very important things regarding the festival.

I heard Sasuke said he will pick me up and I quickly threw my phone onto my bed after hanging up.

"How could I forget to set my alarm?!" I scolded myself for own stupid mistakes.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I rolled my eyes as I put my phone back into my pocket.

" _Can't believe that idiot almost forgot about the meeting."_ I thought as I stood up from my bed. I was just about to get my backpack when my older brother entered my room, looking ready to leave.

"Are you leaving for school with me?" Itachi asked while fixing his tie.

My older brother, Itachi Uchiha, was in his final year while I'm in my first year of high school. We both attend the same school, Konoha High School, along with Sakura. Itachi was our school's student council president. Needless to say, he was intelligent, responsible and very popular among the students.

Am I a proud brother? Maybe, but I will never admit that to his face. He would become more arrogant than he already was.

As for Sakura, she was my childhood friend. We grew up together since our families were very close to each other. Sakura and I didn't exactly get along all the time but we still consider ourselves as best friends.

Anyways, Itachi was the one who suggested having the morning student council meeting to prepare for the annual festival. The meeting which Sakura almost missed.

" _She was out with Ino Yamanaka last night so I was sure she would forget to set her alarm."_ I sighed again before getting back to my brother.

"I'll go pick Sakura up so you can go to school without me, nii-san."

"Alright then. It's a good thing you managed to wake her up."

I blinked in confusion, "How did you know I was the one who woke her up?"

Itachi was looking at his phone as he answered, "Some of my friends saw Sakura at the club last night. I assumed she would forget to set her alarm for today or something."

I got more confused, "Why did your friends tell you they saw Sakura?" It was rather weird, wasn't it?

Itachi smirked, "Well, maybe because she looked really hot? You know how popular she is. Anyway, see you later. Don't be late."

After Itachi left, I took my backpack and was about to leave as well.

" _Itachi made sense actually. Sakura is really popular at school, even among the seniors. And I've got to admit she is hot."_ I mentally scolded myself for the thought that came up to my mind as I walked down the spiral staircase. I walked down to the garage and realized that the usual black Mercedez sports car I drove wasn't there.

One of the butlers came to me and said, "Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama's car is currently under repair so he drove your car earlier."

" _Damn you, Itachi. Can't you use other cars? That one is my favourite."_ I scolded him in my mind. I bid goodbye to the butler and drove a white Audi sports car instead.

I arrived in front of Sakura's house within ten minutes. Her house wasn't that far from mine so I often drive her to school or bring her back home. That was also why I'm close to her family as well since I sometimes stay for meals with Sakura's family.

The door opened and was slammed back by Sakura who obviously looked like she was in a hurry. Well, she would be late for the meeting if she didn't. Sakura and I attended Konoha High for just a month but were popular and respected enough to be chosen as external and internal secretaries through an election. I'm the external secretary while Sakura is the internal secretary. Both of us were mainly in charge of overseeing the members of the student council, making sure that everything was going smoothly. We were active in terms of communicating with the school and people from outside of Konoha High as well. We were known as Konoha High's executive secretaries.

Sakura opened the car door and was trying to catch her breath when she was sitting on the passenger's seat. She didn't tie her hair up today and her long pink hair reached few inches above her waist.

"Good afternoon, Sakura." I said in a teasing tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Good morning, Sasuke." Emphasizing on 'morning'.

Sakura obviously realized I was teasing her for being late. I smirked before driving towards Konoha High.

We made it in time and the meeting went smoothly. There was three weeks left before the annual festival and there were still things which weren't done yet. Fortunately, the meeting was effective and we managed to solve most of the problems at hand.

My older brother was capable after all and he had many dependable members in the executive committee. The vice president was Kisame Hoshigaki, who happened to be Itachi's best friend as well. He looked rather unusual and scary but was surprisingly popular as well.

Maybe because Kisame was a humorous guy.

Anyway, another important member of our executive committee was Shikamaru Nara. He was in the same batch as Sakura and I. Itachi found out that Shikamaru was a genius with IQ over 200. He recruited Shikamaru to become the executive committee's strategist. Despite his lazy personality, Shikamaru always did his job very well.

In the executive committee, Sakura and I had members working under us too. I had Temari, Kankuro and Gaara working under me. The three of them were siblings and are very responsible. As for Sakura, she had Neji, Deidara and Hidan working under her. Both Gaara and Neji were first year students too but due to their intelligence and popularity, they got into the executive committee easily. Both Deidara and Hidan were the playful types though, but Sakura had no problems controlling them.

She could be rather scary, after all.

"Alright. Most of the major problems are solved. There are some details that need to be elaborated though. Kisame, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura, meet me at 3.30 PM after school. You can all go now."

After Itachi ended the meeting, I walked to the class with Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru, since the four of us were in the same class. Gaara was actually in the same batch as us but he was in another class. The four of us had Kakashi-sensei as our homeroom teacher while Gaara had Kurenai-sensei.

"This annual Konoha High festival is more troublesome than I thought." Shikamaru mumbled, as if talking to himself.

"There sure are a lot of things that needs to be done." Sakura said and gave out a sigh.

I had to admit that being a part of the student council's executive committee wasn't easy. Not only were there a lot of things to do, our principal wasn't someone who was easily pleased.

Our principal, Tsunade-san, was quite a perfectionist. It made things difficult for us but at the same time, allowed us to bring out the best results.

"By the way, Sakura, were you with Ino last night?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

Sakura nodded. "Why?"

Shikamaru put his hands into his pockets and said, "Nothing. She called me at 2 AM and talked a bunch of nonsense. What a troublesome woman."

I saw Neji smirked and Sakura couldn't control her laughter.

"That pig was a little bit drunk last night." Sakura sounded amused.

Sakura and Shikamaru spent the last few minutes of the walk insulting Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru and Ino were childhood best friends but it didn't prevent Shikamaru to find her troublesome.

I opened the door to our classroom and as usual, Kakashi-sensei wasn't there yet. I didn't worry about getting to homeroom late because Kakashi-sensei was never on time anyway.

Sakura and I were seatmates and we were guessing what lame excuses Kakashi-sensei will say this time. Not too far from us, I could hear Shikamaru calling his seatmate a troublesome woman and was getting mad at her for calling him at 2 AM.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Maybe Kakashi-sensei will say a meteor fell on him or something." I said in a mocking tone.

I heard Sasuke smirk, "Or he will use his usual lame excuse, saying he was rescuing a cat."

"To make things different and more ridiculous, maybe he will say he was saving a fish from drowning."

I actually heard Sasuke laughed a little, "That sounded so stupid he might actually say that."

The both of us continued our senseless conversation until the door opened. Kakashi-sensei came in, looking apologetic for being late for almost 20 minutes.

"Sorry guys." He spoke while scratching his head. "I met a drowning cat on my way here and had to save it."

Sasuke and I almost burst out laughing. I whispered, "We kind of guessed correctly."

Kakashi continued, "Anyway, let's get to the point. As all of you may have known already, the annual Konoha festival is in three weeks. Each class should come up with what they want to do and the homeroom teachers are supposed to inform the principal about it no later than tomorrow afternoon. I suggest we should start brainstorming now."

There was suddenly an enthusiastic atmosphere in the class. Most students are excited about the annual Konoha High festival. Our high school was known to have the fest festivals throughout Tokyo. We sure had a great reputation.

I saw Ino jumping up from her seat, earning an eye roll from Shikamaru who was beside her, "Kakashi-sensei, let me lead the discussion!"

Ino walked to the white board and started writing stuffs on it. She turned back to the class and said, "Alright, anyone has any idea?!"

" _Ino is way too energetic."_ I laughed at my own thoughts and watched as my classmates actively brainstormed.

It was lunch time and I was chatting with Ino, Hinata and Tenten, who were all my closest female friends. Sasuke and Shikamaru went to meet Itachi for some urgent matters which I wasn't so sure about. The two boys were in too much of a hurry to tell me what it was about.

Hinata and Tenten were from another class but they often came over to mine and Ino's class during lunch. What do we do? Well, usual girls stuffs.

"Guys!" Ino said in a cheerful but soft voice, as if not wanting people to hear her too clearly. "Guess who flirted with Sakura at the club yesterday."

I rolled my eyes while Hinata and Tenten looked very interested.

"Who?!" Tenten was also trying to control the volume of her voice. "Spit it out Ino!"

Ino was giggling as Tenten forced her to tell what happened, "It was Obito."

"O-Obita Uchiha?" Hinata asked. I didn't even understand why Hinata was blushing.

"That's right!" Ino said and I rolled my eyes again.

"Isn't Obito Uchiha in the same gang as Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Hidan and some others?" Tenten asked, giving off her usual curious expression.

Ino nodded, "Yeah, they call themselves the Akatsuki. Something like that. Anyway, he was flirting with Sakura all night but forehead totally ignored him!"

"I wasn't interested." I replied, glaring at Ino.

"But he is rather good looking! He isn't as hot as Itachi but he still is kind of hot!"

I ignored Ino and went back to reading the magazine in my hands.

"Isn't Obito Uchiha a college student in Konoha University?" Hinata asked.

"He is." Ino answered. "He is also a close friend of Kakashi-sensei."

"Wow, Sakura. Even mature guys are interested in you." Tenten said in a rather teasing tone.

"Shut up, guys. Let me repeat myself. I'm not interested in that guy."

I have to admit, Obito Uchiha was both good looking and smart. But I am just not interested.

"Whatever, forehead." Ino said before going back to her own seat.

Lunch time was over so Hinata and Tenten walked back to their classroom.

Sasuke and Shikamaru came back just in time for Mathematics class, which was taught by Asuma-sensei.

"What happened?" I asked Sasuke when he came back to his seat.

"There were some problems regarding the performance during the festival. It's all fixed now so no worries."

I nodded and went back to focusing on the lesson.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

Homeroom started at 2.30 PM but Kakashi-sensei was late again. Not wanting to waste time, Ino decided to start the discussion regarding the festival without waiting for him.

After 15 minutes, our class decided to open a café for the festival.

" _So mainstream."_ I thought.

It's understandable though, in a way.

That's because every year, the class which was the most popular during the festival will be awarded. Everyone was after the award, which was known to be rather great. Everyone decided to open a café because there were a lot of popular people in our class.

I am not sure whether to be proud or embarrassed, but I'm one of those 'popular' ones.

The other popular people included Sakura, Ino, Neji and surprisingly, Shikamaru.

"I still don't understand why Shikamaru is so popular." I said to Sakura.

She laughed before answering, "A lot of girls find him hot, you know."

"Do you?" I asked casually.

There was a short silence before Sakura spoke again, "Kind of. He is good looking."

" _Weird. Girls are so weird."_ I thought as Ino ended the discussion.

Sakura, Shikamaru and I were on our way to meet Itachi and Kisame for the meeting after Ino finalized the results of the class discussion.

"Kakashi-sensei didn't even attend the meeting just now. What is wrong with that guy?" Sakura complained. It was then when Sakura's phone had a notification and she took her phone out from her pocket.

She looked pissed off when she saw what it was and put her phone back into her pocket.

"What was that?" I asked casually.

"A WhatsApp message from someone I don't want to have anything to do with." Sakura answered in an annoyed tone.

"Is it Obito Uchiha?" Shikamaru said.

"H-How do you know?" Sakura looked startled.

"Ino said something about that when she called at 2 AM." Shikamaru still looked rather pissed off about that call.

"Why in the world is my cousin messaging you?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sakura answered. "It's not like I will reply anyway."

Shikamaru and I shrugged the issue off and soon reached the classroom where we were going to have the meeting.

The meeting's main goal was to solve the problem regarding the basketball tournament which was part of the festival every year. Apparently, starting this year, there will be both male and female basketball tournaments. Usually it was just the guys playing.

This idea was actually suggested by Tsunade-san, our 'beloved' principal.

"Since this is the first time Konoha High is holding a female basketball competition, there isn't a female basketball team from Konoha High." Itachi explained. "It isn't too much of a problem but it is better to have a team from our own school to take part in the tournament. It'll make things are interesting as well."

"It's just three weeks away from the festival, is it even possible to form a team?" Kisame said, sounding rather frustrated.

"Why does Tsunade-san likes to come up with troublesome ideas at the last minute?" Shikamaru said.

"That's how she is." Itachi answered. "We have no choice but to form a female basketball team as soon as possible."

Itachi called out to Sakura, "Can I put you in charge of this, Sakura?"

Putting Sakura in charge was actually a good idea. Sakura was really good in sports, especially basketball. I often played with her ever since we were kids.

"Sure." Sakura replied. "I will start looking for other girls who would be interested. Once the team is formed, I'll start practice as soon as possible. I will al-"

Sakura was cut off by another notification from her phone. She looked at her phone and had the same annoyed expression like she did just now.

Shikamaru smirked, "Obito again?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored both her phone and Shikamaru.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Why is my cousin messaging you?"

"No idea. I don't wish to know either." Sakura replied coldly.

I saw Kisame smirking, looking as if he was interested to know what was going on. Itachi just shrugged it off, looking like he wasn't that interested to know what was in the mind of that older cousin of ours.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I will find the team a coach as well. I'll try my best to do this as fast as possible." Sakura sounded as dependent as usual.

"Thanks, Sakura. Inform me once the team is formed. Sasuke and Shikamaru, don't forget that we have basketball practice after this."

Itachi was the basketball team's captain since he was in second year of high school. Shikamaru and I were part of the team as well. Itachi was a strict captain but was a very good one as well.

"You guys still have basketball practice after this?" Sakura turned to Shikamaru and I.

"Hn." I responded. Sakura used to hate it whenever I respond that way but she got used to it. Either that or she gave up trying to make me stop doing that.

"Well, good luck, guys. I'll go home first then."

Sakura bid goodbye and left while the rest of us were about to go to the gym for practice.

Except for Kisame, who was saying something about going for Karaoke with some pretty girls from another school.

Sounded like one of Kisame's usual 'extra-curricular activities' indeed.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys like the story! I would really appreciate it if you guys would review. Thanks a lot for reading!


	2. Developing Feelings

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this story guys! I will continue working hard to make it better so stay tune for more. I really hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. So, enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Developing Feelings

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I took a shower once I got back home from the meeting. I was planning to start looking for girls who would be interested in joining the basketball team. I had some people in mind already.

After drying my hair, I threw myself on my bed and opened WhatsApp from my phone.

* * *

 _Sakura Haruno created group "Konoha High Female Basketball Team"_

 _Sakura Haruno added Ino Yamanaka_

 _Sakura Haruno added Hinata Hyuuga_

 _Sakura Haruno added Tenten_

Sakura: So guys, I know this is sudden but listen up. For the upcoming annual festival, there will be a female basketball competition. Tsunade-san wants a female basketball team formed to join the competition. We need to gather members as soon as possible since there isn't much time left. Are you guys in?

Ino: Sounds fun, forehead! Count me in!

Hinata: Me too.

Tenten: Alright! I can finally join an interschool sports competition!

Sakura: Great! But we need more people. Do you guys have anyone in mind? If you have anyone in mind, chat them personally first to explain the general idea. Add them into this group once they agreed. I've made everyone an admin already.

Ino: I have someone in mind. Be right back.

Tenten: I'll ask around too. When will we start practicing, Sakura?

Sakura: As soon as possible. That's why I wish to be able to form a team by tonight.

Tenten: Want to ask if Karin is interested to join the team?

Sakura: I am not that desperate, Tenten. I rather have four of us only than having her around.

Hinata: It is technically impossible to just have four members but we get your point.

 _Ino Yamanaka added Konan_

 _Ino Yamanaka added Temari_

Ino: Konan and Temari agreed to join the basketball team!

Sakura: Awesome! Welcome aboard, Konan-senpai and Temari-senpai!

Temari: Thanks. Just call me Temari. Looking forward playing with you guys!

Konan: Me too. Oh, and yes, please just call me Konan. Let's work hard.

Tenten: I'm getting excited!

Hinata: There are six of us now. Do we still need more people?

Sakura: We still need more people.

 _Tenten added Karin Uzumaki_

Karin: What's this?

 _Sakura Haruno removed Karin Uzumaki_

Sakura: We've talked about this, Tenten.

Tenten: I can feel your glare, Sakura.

Ino: Anyways, I can't think of anyone else to ask.

Temari: I think I have two people in mind. Hang on.

Sakura: Great! If we have eight members, I think that is enough.

Tenten: So we don't need Karin?

Hinata: I think Sakura will kill you, Tenten.

Konan: I do not know Karin well but I've seen her several times at school. I've decided to not like her.

Sakura: Nobody likes her.

Ino: That is so very true.

 _Temari added Karui_

 _Temari added Samui_

Temari: Looks like we have Karui and Samui in the team now.

Sakura: Excellent! Welcome, Karui and Samui!

Karui: This is going to be fun!

Samui: Yeah.

Sakura: It will be fun! Since we have enough members already, we'll start practice tomorrow after school. If the boys will use the gym near the track field, we will use the one near the canteen instead. See you tomorrow, guys!

* * *

I sighed in relief as I placed my phone on my side. All that was left to do was to work hard and perhaps we could win the tournament. Oh, but I still need to find us a coach.

 _"_ _I'll call Sasuke after dinner to ask for his opinion on that. It's still 5.30 PM and basketball practice usually ends at 6 PM for them."_ I got up from my bed and decided to go downstairs to help my mother with dinner.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I was in the living room watching TV when my phone rang. I answered it when I saw it was Sakura calling.

"What?" I answered eyes still on the TV.

"How's practice?" Sakura asked.

"With the tournament nearing, Itachi is trying to kill us."

I heard Sakura laughing, as if she was happy that practice was killing me.

"Anyways, I've formed the female basketball team already. There are eight of us. It should be enough, right?" Sakura asked after she stopped laughing.

"Depends on who are the eight people."

"Me, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Konan, Karui and Samui."

"That's definitely enough."

 _"_ _Those are probably the best female athletes in Konoha High."_ I thought.

"Great!" I heard Sakura sighed in relief. "I also called to ask if you have any idea who I should ask to become our coach. I thought of asking Asuma-sensei but I'm sure he is already busy being the coach of the male basketball team. I thought of asking Kakashi-sensei as well, but we don't have much time and he is most likely to always be late."

"How about Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Uchiha, you must be kidding. I need a basketball coach, not a perverted old man."

"I'm sure he will agree to become the coach."

"Of course he will agree. He wants to 'train' us in something that is not basketball though."

"How about Ibiki-sensei?"

"Uchiha, are you trying to get us killed?"

"He will make sure all of you will be ready for the tournament."

"I treasure my life, Uchiha."

I closed my eyes to think of other possible coaches. A person suddenly came to my mind.

"What about Gai-sensei?" I suggested, thinking that it wasn't such a bad idea.

"That is actually a good idea."

"I'm sure he will agree to it."

"He is kind of weird but he is our physical education teacher. He must know what to do."

"Hn."

"Alright then. I'll talk to Gai-sensei tomorrow. Thanks, Sasuke-kun. How could I live without you?" Sakura had a teasing tone at the end. She knew how disturbed I felt whenever someone calls me 'Sasuke-kun'. It just felt weird and annoying.

"Shut up, Sakura." I said and hung up.

Just then, Itachi entered the living room with a Financial Times magazine and sat down on the sofa.

"Were you talking to Sakura on the phone?" He asked as he flipped through the magazine.

"Yeah. She already formed the team with eight members. She will also talk to Gai-sensei tomorrow to see if he is willing to be their coach."

"She sure is efficient and very reliable."

"True." I can't disagree on the fact that Sakura was both efficient and reliable. Those were probably some of the reasons why I could stand being around her.

I stood up from the sofa and was about to go back to my room when my cousin, Obito, came and pulled me back down on the sofa and he sat beside me. Obito came to live with us when he started attending Konoha High because he lived rather far away. He annoyed me several times but it was still bearable, I guess.

"What's that for?" I asked and rolled my eyes.

"I need you to do me a favour, Sasuke." Obito said in a rather serious tone. This was unusual because Obito was the playful type of person and was almost never serious.

"What?"

I saw Itachi looking up from his magazine to stare at us.

"Can you get me and Sakura together?" I had a feeling he wanted to ask me that.

"No." I answered directly and stood up again, only to be pulled back down.

"Why, Sasuke?!"

"No means no. Sakura isn't interested anyway."

"You're her best friend, aren't you?! Can't you say good things about me in front of her or something?"

"No. And knowing Sakura, she still wouldn't like you even if I made you sound like the best person on Earth."

I saw Itachi smirk from the corner of my eye.

"You're so mean, Sasuke. Oh well, if Sakura is not possible, do you think Ino Yamanaka will like me?"

"You can forget about that too." I said and went back to my room.

I was on my bed when I opened WhatsApp. I have a group called 'Ramen is the best' in WhatsApp which consisted of me, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba. The five of us are all first year basketball players. We got closer since we joined the team. Lee was also a first year basketball player but he didn't have WhatsApp. He said installing it would disturb his martial arts training.

As seen from the name of the group, it was pretty obvious who created it.

There were some messages from that group so I opened it to check it out.

* * *

Naruto: Hey, guys. I feel like all my energy is taken away from my body. Am I going to die?

Neji: Don't be stupid.

Kiba: I cannot feel my legs anymore.

Naruto: Itachi is not human.

Kiba: His younger brother is in this group.

Sasuke: Don't worry. I agree with Naruto.

Naruto: Even his own younger brother agrees! I think I will die before the tournament even starts.

Shikamaru: The practices are troublesome.

Kiba: What's not troublesome for you, Shikamaru?

Sasuke: Ino.

Naruto: Nice one, Sasuke!

Shikamaru: Shut up.

Sasuke: Make sure you protect Ino well. I think Obito is interested in her.

Neji: Isn't he interested in Sakura?

Sasuke: I told him it was impossible for her to like him.

Naruto: Did you tell him that because you're jealous, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Do you want to die, Naruto?

Naruto: I don't want to but your brother is killing me.

Neji: Anyway, this group's name is horrible.

 _Neji changed the subject to "Byakugan is the best"_

Sasuke: What kind of name is that?

 _Sasuke changed the subject to "Sharingan is the best"_

Shikamaru: What in the world are Byakugan and Sharingan?

Kiba: It's the names they used when they are playing online games. You don't play online games?

Shikamaru: No, too troublesome.

 _Kiba changed the subject to "Akamaru is the cutest"_

 _Shikamaru changed the subject to ""_

Kiba: I can't see what Shikamaru changed the name into.

Neji: That's because he is too lazy to type anything as the name.

 _Naruto changed the subject to "Itachi is a serial killer"_

Neji: I couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I felt fresher than usual when I arrived at school the next morning. I was sure it was due to excitement towards the new female basketball team. I couldn't wait to start practicing with the others.

I was on my way to the classroom after a visit to the teacher's lounge. I asked Gai-sensei if he was willing to be our coach and he instantly agreed to it. He was clearly very excited. Too excited actually. But he had always been like that.

During homeroom in the afternoon, Ino was leading the class discussion about the café that our class will open during the annual festival.

Sasuke and I weren't exactly excited about it though.

"Oh, by the way." I talked to Sasuke who was obviously bored. "Gai-sensei had agreed to be our coach."

"I had a feeling he wouldn't say no."

"He was very excited."

"Not surprising."

"True. Oh, that reminds me, aren't we supposed to finalize the application form for the basketball tournament? We need to send them to other schools by Thursday."

"Right. We're almost done. It just needs a little more editing. Why don't you come over to my house later on to finalize it?"

"Sure. I have basketball practice until 6 PM though. We'll use the gym near the canteen if you boys have practice as well."

"We do have practice until 6 PM."

"Wow, you have practice today even though you just had one yesterday? Is Itachi trying to kill you guys?"

"We believe so."

Sakura laughed and then asked something that in turn almost made me laugh, "Will Obito be home tonight?"

"He probably will be home late, like usual. Don't worry about that. I've told him you will never be interested in him."

"Thank goodness. You're a lifesaver, Sasuke."

"You should have dinner at my house. I'll go pick you up at the gym after I shower."

"Take your time. I'll be showering at school as well.

"Sure."

Homeroom was over and everyone was assigned a job for the preparation of the café. Those in the student council executive committee weren't given a particular job though because the others knew we were too busy preparing the event itself. We agreed to help out as much as possible during preparation and also during the festival as well.

When Ino and I arrived at the gym, the others were already there.

"Everyone's here! That's really great!" I exclaimed, getting even more excited. We introduced ourselves while walking to the changing room to change into proper attire. I told Gai-sensei that practice will start at 3.15 PM and there were still five minutes.

"Who's our coach, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"It'll be a surprise." I smiled at everyone. I just wanted to see how everyone will react when they realize Gai-sensei was our coach. He was known to be rather eccentric after all.

"I hope he is hot!" Ino exclaimed.

 _"_ _I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ino."_ I thought and was trying not to laugh.

When we left the changing room, Gai-sensei was already at the gym. He was wearing his usual green spandex and his expressions looked more excited than usual.

"Hello, youths of Konoha High! With me, Maito Gai, as your coach, championship is on our hands. So bring out your youthful spirits and let's get started!" Gai-sensei was definitely overly excited.

I looked around and saw that my friends were making interesting faces.

Ino looked like her dreams just shattered and Tenten looked as if the world's most ridiculous creature was standing in front of her.

Temari and Karui looked like they were about to burst out laughing but they tried to make sure they wouldn't.

Hinata, Konan and Samui were quite calm actually. Not surprising though.

"All right, guys! Let's get the training started!" I exclaimed and started following Gai-sensei's training plan, which turned out to be quite extreme.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I just finished showering and was in the changing room where Naruto, Neji and Kiba were present too. The others left already while Lee was still practicing. Lee was definitely not normal. Itachi said he had urgent matters so he went home first. I brought my own car so it didn't matter.

"See, I've told you guys! Itachi is a serial killer disguised as the captain of the basketball team." Naruto said in a dead serious tone.

Neji glared at him and said, "You sound more ridiculous than usual."

Perhaps it was due to the intense training that Neji looked as if he was ready to kill anyone who annoyed him.

"Itachi said we'll have practice every day on weekdays from now on until the tournament. He said he is 'nice' so we have the weekends off." Kiba said, emphasizing on the word 'nice' in a sarcastic way.

"I'll leave first." I announced as I was fixing my bag.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked. We usually stay back for a while after practice to chat so it was rather unusual of me to leave first.

"The girls have practice too. I'm going to pick Sakura up." I answered and carried my bag once I finished putting all my things inside.

Naruto had a disturbing smirk on his face, "Going on a date, Sasuke?"

"No, dope. It's student council matter." I tried not to care much about the disturbing expressions my friends were giving out.

"Alright, Sasuke. Go and settle your 'matter' with Sakura." Kiba said and I rolled my eyes at him.

I left the changing room and was on my way to the other gym when my thoughts started running.

 _"_ _If I did ask Sakura out on a date, would she agree?"_ I shrugged that thought out of my head instantly, reminding myself that I had other matters to attend to.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Gai-sensei is a serial killer disguised in green spandex and bushy eyebrows!" Ino exclaimed while we were in the changing room.

I just finished showering and it felt great after a really extreme training session. I honestly didn't expect Gai-sensei to be that intense when it comes to training.

"Look at the bright side; we might actually win the championship if we train like this every day on weekdays." Temari said as she dried her hair.

Gai-sensei decided to have us practice every day on weekdays since we didn't really have much time left. We were all enthusiastic so we agreed to it even though Gai-sensei's training sessions were capable of killing us.

I had to admit he was a good coach though.

We left the changing room when all of us were done. We were laughing at Ino who said Gai-sensei might be after our lives. While the others were still discussing the reasons as to why Gai-sensei might be trying to kill us, I noticed Sasuke standing by the door.

The others seemed to have noticed too because they stopped talking about Gai-sensei.

"What do we have here? Your boyfriend came to pick you up, Sakura." Tenten said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up, Tenten. He is not my boyfriend." I felt my cheeks burning and I tried to hide it from the others.

 _"_ _Why in the world am I blushing?!"_ I thought to myself.

"Admit it, Sakura. You like Sasuke, right?" Ino teased, looking like she was having lots of fun.

"T-That's not true!" I tried to look angry but failed miserably due to my burning cheeks.

"You're definitely lying." Temari said. "Go on. We won't disturb your date any longer."

I ignored the others and walked towards Sasuke. I could hear my teammates laughing and giggling. It made my cheeks burn more.

Sasuke looked at me questioningly, "Why is your face so red, Sakura?"

Sasuke probably didn't hear the conversation earlier since he was rather far from us.

"N-Nothing." I didn't know why I even stuttered. I sounded like Hinata when she was talking to Naruto. "It's probably due to exhaustion. Training was rather intense."

Sasuke must had not suspect anything because he then started walking towards the car park.

 _"_ _A date with Sasuke actually sounds very nice."_ I thought as I walked, giving up trying to stop my cheeks from blushing many shades of red.

I often had dinner at Sasuke's place since I was a kid. His parents were really nice and we got along well. His father looked scary but was actually kind at heart. The same could be said to both Itachi and Sasuke, I guess.

I had dinner with Sasuke, Itachi and their parents that night. As usual, we had casual conversations as we ate, which had always made me felt warm inside.

After dinner, we were still sitting at the dining hall when Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, said something that caught me off guard, "So, Sasuke, Sakura, are you guys by any chance dating already?"

I heard Sasuke choked on the water he was drinking and I was simply speechless.

"W-What kind of question is that?!" Sasuke asked after his coughing got better.

Fugaku-san asked that question as if he expected us to be dating at the end.

 _"_ _It's not like I mind dating Sasuke. Wait, what?! What are you thinkning, Sakura?!"_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Judging from their reactions, it seems like they are not dating yet." Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, said and she had a disappointed look in her eyes.

I swear I saw Itachi smirk as he listened to the conversation. It took every self control I had to not glare at him.

"You guys should go on a date or something." Itachi said. He was obviously teasing us.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on the basketball team so Sasuke has more time to spend with Sakura." Mikoto-san said to her older son in an annoyed tone.

"There aren't any practices on weekends." Itachi replied.

"There aren't? That's great! Maybe this weekend y-" Sasuke stood up from his seat, cutting his mother off.

"We have things to do." Sasuke said and I could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

I hurriedly followed Sasuke to his room, not wanting to have to deal with Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san and Itachi by myself.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

 _"_ _What in the world were my parents thinking? And Itachi was making things worse."_ I thought as I turned on my laptop. Because of Itachi, the word 'date' was glued to my mind.

Sakura and I were sitting down on my bed, each of us had our own laptops with us. Sakura's blush was starting to fade away though it was obvious that she was acting weird after that conversation.

We tried to pretend that conversation didn't occur and started working on the application form. Since most of the work was done already, it took us less than an hour to finalize it.

"We're done!" Sakura exclaimed and closed her laptop. "All we have to do now is to send the application form to other schools. Do we send it by email or do we need to pay a visit to each school?"

"Email is definitely a more effective way but Tsunade-san said we must visit each school and explain things to them face-to-face. She said it shows sincerity or something like that."

Sakura sighed, "So the two of us need to go to each school."

"That's right. Starting this week, there won't be any classes on Thursdays and Fridays. It will be used for preparation of the festival. We can go visit schools on Thursday."

"Is one day enough for us to visit all schools?"

"If we start going in the morning, I believe we can finish it in a day. We will probably stay for less than an hour at each school."

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's do that then." Sakura said and stood up to stretch.

I couldn't help but take notice at the way her shirt was lifted up a little, showing the skin underneath it. I quickly looked away and tried to make sure Sakura didn't see the blush on my face.

 _"_ _If I ask Sakura on a date, would she agree to it?"_ My mind wandered to the question I was asking myself earlier. I honestly wanted to go on a date with Sakura but getting rejected wasn't something I'll be proud of.

 _"_ _Am I starting to like her in a romantic way? If not, why do I want to go on a date with her? Stuffs like these are so difficult to understand. So troublesome."_ I noticed that I used Shikamaru's famous pet phrase and concluded that I probably had been spending too much time with that lazy guy.

I was lying down on my bed with arms behind my head when I decided to ask Sakura, "Do you want to go on a date with me this Saturday?"

I noticed that Sakura tensed up and was slowly turning to face me, there was a deep blush on her face and she stuttered when she spoke, "W-Were you talking to me?"

I rolled my eyes at her, pretending that I'm not nervous even though my own face was blushing, "Who else, stupid. It's only you in the room."

Sakura blinked a few times before saying, "S-Sure."

The two of us looked away from each other, not being able to take another glimpse of each other's blushing face.

 _"_ _I'm surprised at myself for asking."_ I thought and stood up from my bed, offering to drive the still blushing Sakura home.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review so I know what the readers are thinking about this story. Suggestions are welcomed so I can continue improving. Sorry for any mistakes I made throughout the story. Thank you for reading, everyone!


	3. Our First Date

Author's Note: I would like to use this chance to thank everyone who supports this story! I will continue working hard so it gets better. There are some sexual jokes in this chapter. Just a warning in case some readers would find it offensive. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Our First Date

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

Thursday arrived fast and Sasuke and I were supposed to be visiting schools. Even after Sasuke asked me out on a date, things between us were the same as usual. I could feel my heart beating fast when I caught myself staring at him though.

We asked permission from Tsunade-san to use Thursday to visit schools so we didn't bother going to school that morning. Sasuke came to fetch me from my house in his favourite black Mercedes sports car.

 _"_ _Did Sasuke become better looking these days?"_ I thought as I looked at him from the passenger's seat.

Unfortunately for me, Sasuke caught me staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked without taking his sight away from the road.

I blushed furiously out of embarrassment and looked away.

It took my last pieces of dignity to reply him, "N-Nothing."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Sasuke and I went to a restaurant we frequent for lunch. I told him how Gai-sensei was clearly trying to kill the female basketball team with his training plan yesterday. I laughed when told me that Naruto referred to Itachi as 'a serial killer disguised as a basketball team captain'.

It was Sasuke's turn to laugh when I told him that Ino said Gai-sensei is 'a serial killer disguised in green spandex'.

It was a pleasant lunch and we enjoyed each other's company. It made me even more excited for our date this Saturday.

We returned to the school for basketball practice after we were done visiting all the schools on the list.

"It is time to spend time with serial killers." I said when we got out from the car.

When we were going separate ways, since we were practicing at different gyms, Sasuke ruffled my hair and smiled, "Good luck with practice."

I was speechless as I watched Sasuke walked away towards the gym.

I quickly made my way towards the gym, trying to erase the blush on my face.

On Friday, I helped out with the café preparations when I wasn't busy with student council matters. Ino was put in charge of the café and I must say she was doing an amazing job. She was definitely the best person for the role.

The practice on Friday was even more extreme compared to usual. Gai-sensei said we should train harder since we wouldn't have practice for the next two days. I took a long bath when I got home, trying to relax my strained muscles.

I wrap a towel around my hair as I sat on my bed. I reached out to my phone and saw that I received some messages in a WhatsApp group named 'Konoha High Babes' I have with Ino, Hinata and Tenten. I cringed whenever I saw the name of the group.

Ino: I am dying, guys. I can't feel the muscles on my legs.

Hinata: Gai-sensei is quite strict, isn't he?

Ino: Of course he is! He is a serial killer! He has no feelings.

Tenten: Calm down, Ino. Gai-sensei is just helping us bring out our youthful passion.

Ino: Say 'youthful' one more time and I will kill you, Tenten.

Hinata: Neji nii-san just came back from practice. He looks very exhausted.

Ino: Shikamaru said that Itachi is ruthless. I wonder who wins the 'serial killer of Konoha' award. Gai-sensei or Itachi?

Sakura: I think those two can just share the award.

Hinata: Let's look at the bright side. At least we don't have practices on Saturdays and Sundays.

Ino: I know right! Thank goodness. We should hang out this tomorrow.

Tenten: We definitely should. Where should we go?

Hinata: Let's go. We can have lunch together.

Sakura: Sorry, guys. I can't join you guys tomorrow.

Ino: Why?!

Sakura: I'm going out.

Tenten: With who?

Sakura: Sasuke.

Ino: Is it a date?! Tell us more, forehead!

Sakura: Shut up, pig. Well, he did call it a date.

Hinata: I'm so happy for you, Sakura!

Tenten: Where is he taking you? Spill it all out, Sakura!

Sakura: I don't know.

Ino: You better tell us more about your date when we meet!

Tenten: We'll force it out from her if she doesn't. By the way, the group's name is disturbing me.

Sakura: I feel greatly disturbed as well.

Ino: I think it's a great name!

Hinata: I am quite disturbed as well.

Ino: Not you too, Hinata!

 _Sakura changed the subject to "Ino is a pig"_

Ino: What in the world is that for?!

 _Ino changed the subject to "Sakura has a big forehead"_

Hinata: Guys…

 _Tenten changed the subject to "Gai-sensei is a serial killer"_

Sakura: I have no complains.

Ino: Same here.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I took more time in the bath today because I really needed it. My whole body was aching and I felt exhausted.

And I'm blaming Itachi for it.

I didn't drive to school today so I followed Itachi home. Earlier in the car, he told me that he would increase the difficulty of the training. Apparently, according to my beloved older brother, the currently training plan wasn't enough.

The moment he said those, I really had a strong urge to kill him.

I felt much better after the bath and dinner tasted nicer than usual. I often heard people said that food tasted better when you feel exhausted, or something like that.

Whatever, at that time I was too hungry and tired to think of anything other than eating.

"I'm planning to go shopping tomorrow and I'm wondering if my precious sons are available to accompany me." My mother was smiling at Itachi and I, who tried hard to not show disinterest.

My brother and I didn't always agree on the same things. However, in this case, both of us didn't like the idea of going shopping with our mother. We would always find as many excuses as we could to get away from it.

My mother was smart though, so she knew if we were lying. That was also why Itachi and I gave up trying to come up with excuses.

This time I had a legit reason and it was definitely not a made up excuse.

Itachi was the first to answer, "I'm sorry, mother. But I'm meeting up with Kisame tomorrow to attend to some student council matters. I'm afraid I cannot accompany you."

That was definitely not a lie. Back in the car, Itachi was telling me that he had to meet Kisame on Saturday to finish up some work.

"That's too bad." Mother could see it wasn't a lie. "How about you, Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry. I'm going out tomorrow." I answered.

"Oh, with who?" My mother sounded excited and I guessed I knew why. She had been waiting for the day I would take Sakura out on a date and whenever I said I was going out, she would hope it was with Sakura.

I tried not to look awkward when I answered, "Sakura."

My mother looked like she was about to scream in joy, "Finally! Look, Fugaku! Our baby son is growing up. He finally found the courage to ask Sakura out."

I felt heat radiating from my cheeks and tried to ignore my mother's words. From the corner of my eye I saw Itachi smirking.

"Both of our sons are growing up fast, aren't they?" My father said as he was finishing dinner.

I was done with dinner and excused myself from the dining table. I was clearly ignoring my mother who was asking me for more details regarding the date.

It wasn't like I had details. I had not thought of where to bring Sakura or what we were going to do.

I was sitting on the sofa of the living room when I took out my phone from my pocket.

I opened WhatsApp and checked the 'Itachi is a serial killer' group.

Naruto: I think I can see the gates to heaven.

Neji: Don't be stupid, Naruto.

Kiba: I think I can see the gates too. Am I dying?

Shikamaru: Nobody is dying. We are just exhausted.

Sasuke: Guess what Itachi told me earlier in the car. He said he will be increasing the difficulty of our training. According to him, the current training plan is not enough.

Neji: Can I pay you to kill him in his sleep, Sasuke?

Kiba: I'm willing to pay you too, Sasuke.

Naruto: The gate to heaven is becoming clearer.

Shikamaru: So troublesome.

Neji: Right now, I can only hope that all this exhaustion will be worth it.

Sasuke: Anyway, I need some help on something. Do you guys know any nice place to have lunch?

Shikamaru: Are you taking Sakura out on a date?

Sasuke: Yes.

Kiba: Sweet! You're finally taking some action.

Neji: I know a nice restaurant which serves western food. It's near our school actually.

Sasuke: Is it the one you showed me when we passed by it last Saturday?

Neji: Yes, that one.

Shikamaru: Isn't that the one you often take Tenten to?

Neji: Shut up, Shikamaru.

Kiba: How about you, Shikamaru? Where do you usually take Ino to?

Shikamaru: My room.

Naruto: Oh wow.

Shikamaru: We just hang out. It is not what you're thinking of.

Kiba: If you say so.

Naruto: Sasuke, if you need advice on what to do at night, I can help out!

Sasuke: No thanks, dope.

Kiba: You like going on dates at night, Naruto? Who do you usually bring?

Shikamaru: Hinata?

Naruto: I'll be embarrassed if you're so blunt, Shikamaru.

Neji: Naruto…

Naruto: Oh no.

Sasuke: Dope.

I put my phone back into my pocket and was heading back to my room when Itachi came into the living room.

He stood in front of me and whispered, "I have some 'protection' in my room and was wondering if you want some for your date tomorrow."

I was trying not to look too shocked as I stared at my brother's expressionless face.

I blinked a few times before I regained my composure. I cleared my throat and answered, "Thanks for the offer but I don't need it."

"Better be safe than sorry." Itachi said and sat on the sofa.

I ignored him and left. I was still wondering whether Itachi was serious or was just joking.

 _"_ _Why is he such a difficult person to read?"_ I thought as I opened the door to my room.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I woke up at 7 AM on Saturday, which was much earlier than usual.

I was talking to Ino on the phone last night and she said something that was struck on my mind.

"You have feelings for Sasuke, right?"

I couldn't get that question out of my head. Sasuke had always been there and I guess I never really thought about it.

Ino was trying to convince me that I had feelings for him by giving some reasons. She was saying that my excitement for our date was a clear sign that I had feelings. The fact that I got jealous whenever girls were flirting with Sasuke was another proof. Ino just kept on talking and it made me even more confused.

I hung up when I started to have a headache.

I stood up from my bed as I tried to forget about the things Ino said last night.

Sasuke said he was going to fetch me at 10 AM and seeing that I still had three hours, I decided to have a relaxing warm bath.

The bath definitely helped me calm down. I was still wrapped in my towel when I was going through my wardrobe. Choosing what to wear on a date was probably one of the most difficult things to do.

I eventually chose to wear one of my favourite dresses. It was a sleeveless dress which was light pink in colour. The dress reached above my knees and there were floral patterns at the end of the dress. I also decided to wear my beige hells since it suits the whole outfit. I matched the dress with my necklace that had a Sakura pendant on it.

That necklace was actually a present from Sasuke for my birthday last year.

I blushed at the thought of Sasuke and was hitting my cheeks to stop it from becoming red.

I felt stupid afterwards because that clearly didn't work.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and drank a glass of milk. Drinking milk usually helped me calm down. I looked around and realized my parents went out already.

I didn't know where they went but I already told them I'm going out today during dinner last night.

My mother was very excited when she heard that I was going on a date with Sasuke. As for my father, he looked rather worried and kept on asking me to be careful.

When I realized it was already 9 AM, I went back to my room to apply makeup.

 _"_ _I might as well make myself look presentable."_ I thought as I walked back to my room after washing the glass I used.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

I didn't quite understand why I was so nervous. I've known Sakura for my whole life and yet, here I am, feeling nervous for a date with her.

Maybe it was because of the word 'date'. It was a whole new thing.

We often went out together, just the two of us. But we never called it a date.

This time was different because I asked her out on a date.

When I woke up, I was hoping I wouldn't screw up.

I showered and took longer time choosing what to wear, which was unusual. I end up choosing a dark blue blouse and a pair of black long pants. After I changed, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 9.30 PM. I put my wallet and phone on either side of my pocket and walked downstairs to the garage.

My parents went out already and Itachi was at the living room reading a newspaper. He looked up from the papers he was reading and motioned me to go to him.

When I was close enough, he whispered, "Do you really don't need any 'protection'?"

I rolled my eyes at Itachi and left without giving him a reply.

It was 9.50 PM when I reached Sakura's house. The nervousness came back but I tried to not pay any attention to it.

I was too busy trying to control my nervousness and didn't realize that Sakura was walking towards my car. I was glad I didn't show a surprised look when she opened the door to the passenger's seat.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long." Sakura said as she closed the door and fastened her seat belt.

"No, I just arrived." I answered and starting to drive away. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"T-Thanks." Sakura said with an obvious blush on her face. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I answered and Sakura gave me a suspicious look.

"You're not going to sell me, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Haruno." I said which made Sakura laugh.

When we reached the restaurant, Sakura instantly recognized the place.

"Isn't this the restaurant Neji often brings Tenten to?" Sakura asked. "You didn't happen to ask Neji for advices on where to go, did you?"

Sakura had a teasing tone as she spoke and I decided to ignore her. I saw her giggling when we left the car and walked towards the restaurant.

It was a beautiful restaurant by the lake and the waiters and waitresses looked friendly. We were shown to our seats and were given menus.

After we decided on what we wanted, we told the waitress our orders and were just chatting like usual.

Sakura was laughing when I told her about Itachi saying that our current training wasn't enough. She laughed even harder when I told her Naruto and Kiba were seeing gates to heaven.

I had always liked watching Sakura laugh. She looked stunning and carefree. Seeing her laugh automatically relaxed me.

In general, it felt nice to be around her.

I was watching when I noticed the necklace she was wearing.

"Isn't that the necklace I gave you for your birthday last year?" I asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered. "Thanks again for the present. I really like it."

"It's nothing. I will definitely buy something better for you when I start earning my own money."

I saw Sakura blushed when I said that and it made me blush as well.

"Thanks in advance then." Sakura said as she looked downwards, as if she was trying to hide her flushed face.

The rest of the time spent in the restaurant was great. The food was amazing and I had the best company I could ever ask for.

When it was already 12 PM, I paid the bills and we left the restaurant.

"That was great. We should come back often! Now I know why Neji and Tenten kept on going back to that restaurant." Sakura said when we were back in the car. "Thanks for the meal, by the way."

"No problem." I replied and drove away.

"Where's the next stop?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see."

"I still have the feeling you're selling me away or something." Sakura said in a fake dramatic tone.

I just smiled at her as I continued driving to the next destination.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I felt my heart beating faster when I saw a glimpse of the place Sasuke was taking me.

I couldn't contain my excitement and exclaimed out of reflex, "Disneyland!"

Sasuke smirked at my bursting excitement and said, "I once told me that if you are on a date, you want to go to Disneyland. So, here you are."

I stare at Sasuke and no words could describe how happy and blessed I felt, "You remember those words?"

"Of course." Sasuke replied and smiled genuinely.

"Thanks for everything, Sasuke." I said and controlled my raging urge to hug him there and then.

After Sasuke found a parking spot, we went to buy tickets to enter. It was Saturday but it wasn't as crowded as I expected. The last time I came to Disneyland was years ago and I was with my parents.

I was beyond happy that I was with Sasuke now.

It was a relief that both Sasuke and I were fans of roller coasters. We tried all roller coasters and it was a whole lot of fun. As expected, it was only me shouting throughout the ride. I didn't expect Sasuke to be the screaming type anyway.

After riding each roller coaster for at least two times, we were resting on a bench. I was started to feel tired from all the shouting.

"Wait here." Sasuke said and left his seat.

I blinked in confusion but he was already too far for me to ask where he was going.

I was watching the people around me as I waited for Sasuke. Since it was Saturday, there were a lot of kids. It made me think of having kids of my own. I love children and I would definitely want to be a mother someday.

It would be even more perfect if Sasuke was the father.

 _"_ _Get a hold of yourself, Sakura! Get that out of your head!"_ I scolded myself.

Suddenly, there was an object blocking my sight. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice that someone was standing beside me.

I took the object in front of me and held it further from me so I could take a better look at it. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw that it was an adorable Mickey Mouse doll.

"Mickey!" I exclaimed. My own excitement made me stood up from my seat.

I looked up and saw Sasuke smiling at me.

I blushed when I realized that I must have sounded a lot like a kid.

"You also remembered that I love Mickey Mouse." I said as I held onto the doll tightly.

"Of course I do." Sasuke said.

"Thanks so much, Sasuke." I knew I was thanking him a lot that day but I was honestly very thankful. I appreciated everything he did and it was definitely one of the happiest days of my life.

"Let's go rest at a café and get something to drink, shall we?" Sasuke suggested and I nodded in agreement.

 _"_ _I've decided that I'm in love with Sasuke."_ I declared as I brought the doll in my arms into an embrace.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

It was 7 PM when we left Disneyland and we decided to go to a restaurant we frequent for dinner.

The restaurant served Japanese cuisine and I knew how much Sakura loved the sushi they made.

We enjoyed the dinner and were chatting happily the whole time.

I laughed at Sakura for shouting too much during the roller coaster rides and I told her she might lose her voice the next day. She rolled her eyes and teased me for being emotionless.

"I'm not the shouting type." I said.

Sakura had a teasing tone as she replied, "Are you also quiet on bed?"

I wasn't expecting Sakura to say that and I was glad I didn't choke on my tea. I put my cup of tea onto the table and smirked at Sakura, "Do you want to find out for yourself?"

I felt victorious when Sakura's face went extremely red and I tried my best not to laugh as she tried to distract herself by eating faster than usual.

When it was already 9 PM, we decided to leave the restaurant. Sakura insisted on paying this time and she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

I thanked her for the meal as we walked towards my car.

When we arrived in front of Sakura's house, I noticed a disappointed look on her face.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sakura was holding onto her new doll and wasn't looking at me. She was looking straight as she answered, "It's nothing. I had a lot of fun today. I'm just suddenly feeling a little sad that it's over. It's stupid to feel this way so just ignore me."

I didn't find it stupid though. I was purposely driving slower earlier because I didn't want it to end as well. I didn't remember the last time I had as much fun as I did that day.

I didn't know where I got my courage for what I was about to do. I unfastened my seatbelt, reached over to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

Sakura had a deep shade of red on her cheeks when she turned to look at me in surprise.

I smiled at her and tried to hide my flushed face using my hands.

"I was wondering." I said, breaking the sudden silence inside the car. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I was still wondering where in the world I got my courage from.

Sakura's face went even redder and I didn't even know that was possible.

I was starting to get nervous when she didn't answer me.

But after a few moments of silence, Sakura unfastened her seatbelt and kissed me on the lips. She let go and looked at me in the eyes.

"I would be more than happy to be your girlfriend, Sasuke."

Sakura's smile was mesmerizing and at that moment, I felt a certain kind of happiness which I've never experienced before.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I would appreciate it if you will leave a review as well. Share with me your thoughts on this story and feel free to give me any suggestions too. I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!


	4. A Step Forward

Author's Note: I would like to thank readers who had been following this story! Please continue supporting this fanfic. Enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter 4: A Step Forward

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

Something felt different when I woke up the next morning. When I opened the window of my room, I breathed in the fresh air and smiled contently. My body felt light and I let out a happy sigh.

When I thought of yesterday's events, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I must have looked really stupid but I didn't care.

I slapped my face a few times as a way to convince myself it wasn't a dream.

 _"_ _I'm officially going out with Sasuke."_

I felt my face heating up as I thought of that. I decided to take a warm bath to calm my heart down. It had been beating furiously since last night.

Sasuke and I had been close for a long time. I enjoyed being around him a lot, to the point that I wanted to spend more time with him.

I guessed I was so used to that feeling that it never crossed my mind that it could have been love.

But yesterday's date was what I needed to confirm the feelings I had for Sasuke.

My phone rang after I finished taking a bath. My face instantly blushed when I saw that it was Sasuke calling.

"Good morning." I managed to say that smoothly despite the sudden nervousness creeping inside me.

"Morning." Sasuke's gentle voice made my face even more flushed.

"What is it?" I was proud of myself for not letting my nervousness to get to me.

"Itachi just told me that we need to finalize the proposal regarding the bazaar that would be held during the festival. Apparently, Tsunade-san wants to see the proposal by tomorrow morning." I noticed the slight irritation in Sasuke's tone, which was definitely different from how he sounded earlier.

"We're almost done with the proposal but there are still missing details. We have no choice but to get it done by today though."

"I'll pick you up in half an hour. Let's go have lunch and we'll finalize the proposal at my house."

"Sure. See you later!"

As I started changing, I was in a slight dilemma. I wasn't sure whether I should thank or get annoyed at Tsunade-san. It was because of her that I needed to work on a Sunday. But it was also due to her unreasonable demands that I got a reason to meet Sasuke.

 _"_ _But if we are already dating, do we always need a reason to meet up?"_ I thought as I wore a light blue sundress.

This wasn't actually my first relationship. I had a relationship last year but it didn't work out well at the end. It just didn't feel right. I like that guy and wanted to give it a try when he asked me to be his girlfriend. But it just took me a month to realize what I felt for him wasn't romantic feelings.

At that time, whenever I was with him, I always thought of wanting to be around Sasuke instead. He made me laugh and smile but somehow, I was happier whenever I was with Sasuke.

I should have realized it sooner. I was in love with Sasuke all along.

Perhaps I was too scared to find out whether my feelings would be returned. I would be devastated if I found out Sasuke liked another girl instead.

Well, I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

I was smiling happily as I left my room, bid goodbye to my parents and went out of the house where Sasuke was.

 _"_ _At least right now, we are both aware of each other's feelings."_ I thought as I got into the car.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

Throughout the ride from my house to Sakura's, I was actually consumed by nervousness and worries.

I felt really stupid for feeling nervous. I had been around Sakura for so long and it didn't make sense that I was feeling nervous just because I was about to meet her.

I kept on scolding myself mentally and unconsciously gulped when I reached Sakura's house.

I took in deep breaths as I waited for Sakura to come out.

 _"_ _Please don't act like an idiot, Sasuke."_ I reminded myself as I gripped onto the steering wheel tightly until my knuckles were white.

My grip loosened when I saw Sakura coming out from her house, with a bright smile on her face.

Seeing her happy self magically washed away my nervousness. It reminded me one of the reasons I liked Sakura; she could always make me feel better. Although she might not be purposely trying to cheer me up, just being around her makes me feel better.

When Sakura got into the car, she had the most adorable look on her face. She was still smiling but a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. I was somewhat relieved to find out that she was as nervous as me.

This was actually my first relationship so I didn't exactly know what to do. I told myself that I should just act naturally but I was worried it wouldn't work out well.

As I was killing myself mentally, Sakura reached out to me and placed her arms around my neck. She then pulled me into a kiss on the lips.

When she let go of me, we were staring into each other's eyes. I felt my own face burning up as I noticed her blush deepening.

"I-It's a morning kiss." Sakura said and looked away. She was still trying to appear as if she wasn't nervous at all. Unfortunately for her, she failed miserably.

I laughed at her expressions, which clearly pissed her off. Her pout made her looked even more adorable and I couldn't stop myself from planting another soft kiss on her blushing cheeks.

I made the shade of red go darker though and it just made me laughed harder.

I starting driving to a nearby restaurant for our lunch before Sakura might try to save herself from a permanent blush on her face by getting off the car.

I would rather spend the entire day just talking with Sakura at the restaurant but we weren't irresponsible people. We still had work to do so we tried to finish our meal as soon as possible.

While trying to finish the sushi in a faster speed than usual, there was a grain of rice on Sakura's face. The sight in front of me was cute and laughable but I tried to control myself. Sakura was glaring at me back in the car for laughing at her.

I reached out to her and removed the grain of rice from her face. Her earlier red face was back and she looked embarrassed.

"Thanks." She said and went back to her food.

Sakura's embarrassment was apparent and it just made the whole situation funnier.

 _"_ _I don't think I will ever get tired of being around Sakura."_ I had that thought in mind as I finished my food as well.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

After lunch, I felt more relaxed and was able to look into Sasuke's eyes without getting all flustered. Now that we were dating, I started to pay attention to the little things he did. Like wiping away a grain of rice on my face, opening the car's door for me or something as simple as smiling at me.

All these small actions made me very happy. I was able to understand what others meant when they said even the smallest things could make you feel blessed if it was the right person.

And Sasuke was definitely the one.

When we entered Sasuke's house, his parents and brother were at the living room. I had a bad feeling when I saw Sasuke's mother's face lit up when she saw me.

 _"_ _She won't be letting us go that easily."_ I thought as I smiled, trying to ignore how uncomfortable I felt at that moment.

"Hello, Sakura! Where did the two of you go so early in the morning? You two sure are eager to meet each other!" Mikoto stood up from her seat and took my hands into hers. She was staring into my eyes, as if expecting me to tell her a romantic tale of myself and Sasuke.

She then turned to Sasuke and said, "When are the two of you going to start dating? If you don't take action soon, someone will take Sakura away from you!"

By that time, saying that I felt uncomfortable was an understatement.

Sasuke's next words made me feel even more uncomfortable and nervous.

"We already are."

I stared at Sasuke with my mouth opened wide in shock. We weren't intending to keep our relationship a secret, of course. But I wasn't mentally ready to face his family!

"Really?!" Sasuke's mother didn't even bother trying to contain her overflowing excitement. "Finally! Tell me the story behind it, Sakura!"

Mikoto-san's gripped my hands tighter and her eyes looked at me intensely. I gulped and tried to think of a way out of the situation.

But luck was on my side and Sasuke's father saved us from Mikoto-san's overexcitement.

"Come on, Mikoto. You're making Sakura feel uncomfortable." Sasuke's father had a smile on his face as he went to stand beside his wife. He looked at me in a caring way and slightly apologetic.

I smiled back at him, in a way that said I was fine. My earlier discomfort was slowly disappearing as I watched Sasuke's father escorting Sasuke's mother back to their room. Before Mikoto-san was totally out of sight, I heard her shouting at me.

"You must tell me all about it someday, Sakura!"

I smiled awkwardly at what I heard and hoped that 'someday' will never come.

"Sorry about that." Sasuke whispered. He had a similar apologetic face like his father. I smiled back, reassuring him that I was fine.

Itachi suddenly got up from the couch and walked to us. He had a suspicious smirk on his face and it made me felt more uncomfortable than earlier.

He had his signature gentleman smile on his face as he spoke to us, "I hope that you two would work on the proposal and get it done by tonight. Don't end up 'working' on bed."

The both of us glared murderously at Itachi, who was laughing as he walked away.

When Itachi was gone, the two of us regained our composure. Itachi's words didn't affect me as much as it did to Sasuke. I saw Sasuke's ears turning red as he walked towards his room. As for me, I was trying not to burst out in laughter at the sight of Sasuke getting embarrassed over what his older brother just said.

 _"_ _How could I ever get bored being around Sasuke?"_ I thought as I entered Sasuke's room after him.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

 _"_ _Damn you, Itachi."_ I had been cursing my older brother once in a while for the past three hours.

Itachi's words had affected me more than I had expected and I hated that. It made me think of 'stuffs'. I would glance over at Sakura sometimes, who was sitting beside me on the bed, and I would see that she was working hard. It made me feel guilty that I was distracted for the past few hours.

I finally managed to concentrate on my work and was trying to think of ways to maximize the use of space for the bazaar. My concentration was soon destroyed by Sakura's unexpected question.

"Sasuke, have you ever had sex?"

I swore I thought I had misheard.

But when I noticed the awkwardness in Sakura's eyes, I knew I heard her question correctly.

"I never did. Why did you ask?" I couldn't bring myself to look at Sakura in the eyes and was pretending to have gone back to my work.

Even though Sakura and I were really close to each other, we never really talked about our sexual lives. It was something private, after all. Plus, I didn't have a sexual life in the first place for me to talk about.

I turned to look at Sakura when she was being awfully quiet. She had a funny look on her face and she was struggling to continue typing.

I raised an eyebrow at her and asked my unanswered question from earlier, "Why did you ask?"

"Just curious." Sakura said, still struggling to type properly.

Seeing her flustered self made me want to tease her even more. I smirked and put my laptop onto my bedside table. I sat closer to Sakura and felt her jumping a little when our shoulders touched.

"Why so tense, Sakura?" Judging from my tone, I was obviously teasing her.

When Sakura wasn't answering me, I took one of her hands into mine and brought it up to my lips to give it a soft kiss.

I smirked again as I saw her face reddening at my action.

"Did you ask that question because you want to have sex with me?"

By that time, Sakura looked like she was about to explode. Her mouth was opened, as if she wanted to explain herself but her voice was stuck on her throat.

I was starting to feel bad for teasing her but I would be lying if I said I didn't have fun.

I slowly place an arm around her shoulder and placed my forehead on hers. Through our contact I could feel her skin burning.

"I-It's not like that!" Sakura blurted out and she shut her eyes as she stayed completely still.

I was still holding back my laughter as Sakura still had her eyes closed, as if scared of what I was going to do next.

Thinking that we wouldn't be getting our work done on time if I continued making fun of her, I decided to stop teasing the poor girl beside me. Her face was starting to turn as pink as her hair.

I kissed Sakura softly on the cheeks, which made her opened her eyes to see me. I smiled at her as I tuck a hanging hair behind her ear.

"I'm just teasing you."

Sakura pouted at me and looked away, "You're so mean."

"It's your fault for asking such a weird question out of nowhere."

"I was just curious!"

Sakura was about to hit me and all it took was a tight hug to stop her from doing so. I knew I had to go back to work but having Sakura in my embrace was soothing and it made me feel very blessed.

I held on her so tightly as if I was scared she would walk away.

I loosened the hug a little so I could look at her face. She was looking at me lovingly and it instantly warmed my insides.

I placed a hand on her cheek and was leaning down for a kiss. That was going to happen if Itachi didn't barge into my room at that very moment.

I was definitely pissed, for several reasons. First of all, my older brother didn't knock on my door before he entered and had to walk in during an awkward moment. Second, I really had a strong urge to kiss Sakura. And lastly, I knew very well that Itachi would be teasing me to no end after this.

Oh my goodness, at that moment, I felt like my older brother's role in my life was to make things difficult for me.

Sakura looked like she saw a ghost while I just sighed in frustration.

I turned to glare at Itachi when I heard from cleared his throat.

"My apologies. It seems like I had entered during a bad timing."

Itachi had a fake apologetic look on him and it intensified my glare.

"I was just going here to tell you guys that Tsunade-san changed her mind regarding the deadline. She wants to see the proposal by tonight."

"What?" I hissed. Now there was another person I wanted to murder; Tsunade-san.

"Send the finalized proposal to her by email by tonight. Come to me if you have any questions." Itachi was about to leave the room when he turned around to face us. "Please continue your 'activities' after finishing the task. Oh, and stay safe. I'm too young to become an uncle."

When Itachi finally closed the door behind him, I started mentally planning on different ways to murder that brother of mine. Pushing him down the cliff or adding poison to his food were easy ways for Itachi to die. He needed something more evil and torturous.

Sakura snapped me out of my thoughts by wrapping me into a hug. I looked down at her and it was obvious she was still feeling embarrassed over what Itachi said.

"Let's get back to work." Sakura said with a sweet smile. She must have realized I was pissed off and was trying to calm me down. If so, she was definitely succeeding in doing so.

I smiled back at her and quickly stole a kiss from her soft lips. It was all I needed to motivate myself before going back to work.

I instinctively hugged Sakura again, wanting to feel her heat on my skin. It was a way to tell myself that she was really there and that she returned the feeling he had for her.

Sometimes, when things felt so right, one could be worried that it turned out to be just a dream.

But I knew it wasn't a dream when the girl in my arms hugged me back. It felt too real to just be a dream.

At that moment, I prayed that things would always stay that perfect.

* * *

 **Itachi's POV**

I should be feeling bad for walking to my younger brother's private moment but I was too amused by Sasuke's expression.

I guessed my role in Sasuke's life was to make things difficult for him.

It was sort of a hobby of mine. Teasing Sasuke and making him annoyed was too fun and I couldn't resist doing it.

I was just sitting around at the living room when Obito came by. He sat down on the sofa when he spotted me.

"What's up?" He said in a sleepy voice. Judging from his appearance, I was sure he just woke up.

"You must be having lots of fun last night to end up waking up so late today." I said and flipped through the magazine on my hands.

"Kind of. What are you up to today?" Obito took another magazine from the table and started flipping through it.

"Nothing much. I'm just going to spend the rest of the day doing student council matters."

"How about Sasuke? I haven't seen him since Friday."

"He's probably busy." I let a soft laugh escape from me and Obito noticed it.

"Is there something I don't know?" Obito looked at me with narrowed eyes. He never liked not knowing things around him.

"Well, it seems that Sasuke is going out with Sakura."

I looked up from my magazine when there was a lack in response from Obito. I wasn't surprised to see him looking shocked.

"Seriously?! Since when?!"

"No idea. I'm not surprised though." I chose to ignore Obito who looked like he was having a mental breakdown.

When Obito had calmed down a little, he continued with his questions, "So where is that brat now? Is he on a Sunday date with Sakura?"

"In a way, they are in a date I guess. They are upstairs in his room right now."

"What?!" Obito's mental breakdown came back. "They're progressing so fast?!"

"They're not doing what you're thinking. They're working on a proposal for the annual festival."

Although I did catch them doing something that was definitely not related to the proposal in any way.

"Itachi." Obito suddenly looked at me with seriousness in his eyes. "A boy and a girl are alone in a room. Not to mention the fact that they are dating. Are you seriously thinking nothing will happen?!"

Again, I chose to ignore Obito. Trying to take sense to him while he was in the middle of a mental breakdown wasn't a good idea.

I stood up from the sofa and walked back to my room, completely ignoring Obito who was speaking to me.

 _"_ _Let's see what will happen next between those two. After all, there is no such thing as a perfect relationship."_

As an older brother, I just hoped Sasuke would be able to overcome the obstacles blocking his way and to be able to accept the painful truth that there was no such thing as a perfect relationship.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Please leave a review to tell me what you think of this story. Thank you for reading, everyone!


	5. A Childhood Friend's Return

Author's Note: Thanks guys for supporting this fanfic! Enjoy chapter 5, everyone!

Chapter 5: A Childhood Friend's Return

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

"I just want to sleep." I muttered to myself while I was on my way to the classroom on Monday morning.

It was a day after Sakura and I finished the proposal for the festival's bazaar. I couldn't stop myself from constantly cursing under my breath as I worked on the proposal yesterday. I felt exhausted on Monday and I blamed it on Tsunade-san's unreasonable demands.

When I was at the classroom, Neji told me about an upcoming friendly match with our rival school; Tohaku High School. For the past few years, Konoha High School had always been the champion for all the inter-school basketball tournaments while Tohaku High School was always second place.

The seniors told us that the matches between Konoha and Tohaku had always been tight and victory wasn't always guaranteed. That was why we continued training harder so we could keep the championship title. With just two weeks left before the tournament began, I had a feeling Itachi wouldn't stop going easy on us.

"When's the match?" I asked Neji, who looked unusually tired as well. I heard from Sakura that Neji and Gaara were up until pretty late last night to work on the time table for the football tournament. Things sure were getting hectic as the festival was approaching.

"Tomorrow after school." Neji answered and he went back to his seat after I nodded at him.

Sakura happened to reach her seats few moments after Neji left. She looked as if someone had stolen every last bit of her energy.

"You're looking great." Sakura noticed my sarcasm and rolled her eyes at me.

"I could say the same thing about you." She weakly smirked at me and sighed before continuing to talk. "I woke up this morning and realized that there is just two weeks left before the annual festival. All preparations for it are almost done and I heard from Ino that preparations for the café were going smoothly as well. What I'm worried most is the basketball tournament."

"Don't worry so much, you guys will do just fine." I ruffled Sakura's hair which made her pout. She 'thanked' me for messing up her hair early in the morning.

"But it's our very first official basketball tournament. I would be lying if I said I'm not nervous!"

"Why don't you guys hold a friendly match with another school as part of training then? It'll even let you guys gain experience so you won't be too nervous during the actual game."

"That's actually a good idea."

"The male basketball team will be having a friendly match with Tohaku High School. Perhaps you guys can come over to watch us. After the match, you can ask one of the Tohaku players if they could help you arrange a friendly match with their school's female basketball team. I heard their female basketball team will be joining our school's basketball tournament as well."

"That would be great. I'll inform the team and Gai-sensei during training later."

I was relieved to see that Sakura cheered up a little. Itachi crossed my mind when Sakura mentioned the word 'training' and I couldn't help but sighing at the thought of my older brother.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

Ino was pulling me to one of the gardens of our school after we finished our meals during lunch time. Tenten and Hinata were following us from behind and I noticed how they couldn't stop grinning.

I knew exactly what my friends wanted and I sighed in defeat as they began their interrogation.

"Tell us all about your date, Sakura. Now!" Ino excitedly jumped as she forced me to tell them what happened. I couldn't stop blushing and I felt my ears burning when Tenten and Hinata urged me to tell them as well.

"We're officially dating now." I said it in a soft voice that almost sounded like a whisper. But my friends heard it loud and clear.

"For real?! Oh my goodness, finally!" Ino jumped onto me and was hugging me tightly. It was kind of painful but I was quite used to Ino's violent embraces.

"I'm so happy for you, Sakura." Hinata said and her eyes were sparkling with joy. My blush deepened as I smile back at Hinata.

"So, Sakura, how far did you two go?" Tenten's evil grin was too obvious to not notice and I felt my heart thumping at an unusual speed.

"We just started going out! How far could have we gone?!" I complained and released myself from Ino, who was also looking at me in the same way as Tenten.

"Well then, you better tell us if you two made any significant progress." Ino said and laughed alongside Tenten.

I glared at them and I knew I didn't look intimidating. My ears were in a deep shade of red and my blushing cheeks must have made me look ridiculous instead.

"I'll see about that." I muttered and tried to ignore all their other questions.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

The next day arrived quicker than I anticipated and it was already time for the friendly match with Tohaku. Our Monday training was worse than usual and saying it was tough was clearly an understatement. Kiba even puked after training was finished and was muttering something about suing Itachi for intended murder.

We were almost done changing into our uniform for the friendly match when Itachi entered the changing room. He was done changing already and just got off from a phone call.

"Tohaku's captain just called and said they're arriving in 5 minutes. Come out as soon as you're done changing." Itachi instructed before leaving the changing room.

We did as we were told and hurried outside after we were ready. Tohaku High School's basketball team was already there when we left the changing room. I instantly caught sight of someone really familiar and I was beyond surprised.

"Ryuu!"

"You know him, Sasuke?" Neji asked as he pointed at one of the guys among the Tohaku basketball team.

I nodded as I stared at Ryuu Yamazaki, who was a childhood friend of mine and Sakura. Ryuu was older than us by one year old and he left Japan when he graduated from primary school. His father opened a new company in America back then and he brought his family over there as he managed the business. The company had become a huge success and I didn't expect Ryuu would come back to Japan.

Sakura and I never attended the same school as Ryuu and we knew him because his family was close friends with our families. Ryuu used to play with us a lot and I really liked being around him. Since Ryuu was an only child, he often said that Sakura and I were like his younger siblings. Even after almost 5 years of not meeting him, he was almost like what I remembered him to be.

His brown hair was slightly longer than before and his body was definitely much taller. He obviously had been working out a lot and he looked really matured. One thing about him that didn't change was that friendly smile of his.

"Sasuke, how have you been?" Ryuu walked to me and ruffled my hair. It was just like old times but the difference was that the two of us were of the same height.

"I didn't expect that you'll be back in Japan. When did you come back?"

"I just came back a week ago. My dad's company in America is already stable so we decided to come back to Japan. I had been missing home a lot, you know! And look at you, Sasuke. You've grown so much!" Ryuu's enthusiastic personality was still the same and it made me smile.

"It's been almost 5 years so of course I've grown." I answered and saw Itachi approaching us. Itachi and Ryuu shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"Nice to see you again, Ryuu." Itachi said that with a smile and Ryuu returned it with a wide grin of his face.

"Nice to see you too, Itachi! I am really excited to be able to play basketball with you guys again. It sure had been a while since we played."

When I was younger, I often played basketball with Itachi and Ryuu. The two of them were equally as good and they had taught me a lot regarding the sports.

 _"_ _The basketball tournament is becoming more interesting with Ryuu here."_ I thought as I heard Asuma-sensei announcing that the match was about to begin.

I waved at Ryuu and told him we should catch up after the match.

Before I gathered with the other members, Itachi came up to me and whispered.

"The game just became more difficult with Ryuu on their side."

And I couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

When I told my teammates and Gai-sensei about the friendly match between Konoha and Tohaku yesterday, we decided to take a one day break from training to watch. It was a good idea to observe an actual match, after all.

The match was held on the gym where there are seats on the sides, which was convenient for us. The match was about to start when we arrived and five players from each side started walking to the court.

From Konoha, it was Itachi, Hidan, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto who were chosen as the first five players. My eyes met Sasuke's and I waved at him. He gave me a smile before going back to concentrate on the situation at the court.

When I looked over at the players on court from Tohaku, I immediately saw someone awfully familiar. I stood from my seat and walked a few steps forward to take a better look.

"Ryuu!" I muttered to myself. I haven't seen Ryuu in almost five years but I could recognize him easily. He didn't change that much, after all. I must admit he did grow more good looking and matured.

Ino walked over to me to see what I was looking at. Her eyes widened when she saw me looking at Ryuu.

"Oh, wow. Who is that hottie?" Ino said with a devilish grin on her face.

"He's Ryuu, a childhood friend of mine and Sasuke's. He left Japan for America few years ago. I didn't expect he would come back to Japan."

"He's really good looking. Is he a senior?" Tenten joined in the conversation and was standing beside me.

"He should be in second year of high school right now." I answered and saw that Ryuu had noticed me. He looked surprised and waved at me with his signature grin. He waved back at him excitedly and told myself I must go talk to him after his match.

I could even ask him to help me arrange a friendly match with Tohaku's female basketball team.

That sounded like a perfect plan.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

The match ended with the score of 52-51 and it was Konoha's victory. It was a really close call though and the two teams took turn to take the lead. It was definitely the most difficult match I had ever had and all my teammates agreed with me.

Ryuu had improved tremendously and even Itachi had a hard time guarding him throughout the match. Even though Ryuu was a new student in Tohaku High School, his coach, captain and all his teammates recognized his skills and respected him a whole lot.

That wasn't surprisingly though since Ryuu played really well throughout the whole match.

He walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder. He had a wide smile on his face as he spoke.

"You improved a whole lot, Sasuke! You might even catch up to your older brother one day."

"You had improved a lot too. You played really well."

"But our team lost. It looks like we need to train even harder. I can't wait for the actual match!"

"I'm looking forward to it as well." I smiled at Ryuu as we shook hands.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura running towards us and she looked really happy. I didn't have to ask to know what made her smile.

"Ryuu!" Sakura hugged Ryuu and didn't seem to mind that he was drenched in sweat.

Ryuu was laughing and ruffled Sakura's hair as she let go of him. He was saying how beautiful Sakura had grown up to be and all that. I felt slightly jealous seeing Ryuu and Sakura but I knew I shouldn't feel that way. Sakura had always looked up to Ryuu and really liked him. Ryuu was like an older brother to Sakura and there was nothing more than that.

Well, at least I hoped there was nothing more than that.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sakura spoke to me.

"Let's go out for dinner after the two of you showered. We should definitely catch up! And I need ask you for a favour, Ryuu." Sakura said with a grin and I knew she was referring to the friendly match I suggested her to hold with Tohaku's female basketball team.

"Alright then. Wait for us, Sakura." Ryuu said and the two of us head towards the shower.

I asked Itachi to join us for dinner as well since he was close to Ryuu too. Even when Ryuu was in America, I knew that the two of them were often contacting each other. Sakura and I used to call Ryuu too but we became much busier as she grew older and barely did so anymore.

At least now we got to hang out with him in person, which was much better anwyay.

The four of us decided to go to a Japanese restaurant we used to frequent before Ryuu left Japan. We were just chatting as we ate and talked about a lot of things. Ryuu told us a lot about his life in America and it sounded like he had lots of fun.

I was comfortably listening to Ryuu's stories until he had to ask something that made me jump a little in reflex.

"So, how are things between the two of you?" Ryuu was grinning in a weird way at Sakura and I, which made the two of us look away out of embarrassment.

"Things are great here." I answered, pretending to not understand the real meaning behind Ryuu's question.

He playfully narrowed his eyes at me and spoke, "You know what I'm talking about."

I whined in pain when Ryuu started to force me to speak up by pinching my cheeks. All Itachi did was stare at me in amusement.

"Fine fine, I'll answer." I said and Ryuu let go of me. "We started dating already."

I swore I saw Sakura's face instantly grew red and I felt my own face burning up. I muttered my last words but Ryuu definitely heard me.

He was smiling at us and looked content with my answer.

"That's really great! You two don't have to be shy around me, you know."

Ryuu was laughing at how embarrassed Sakura and I looked and even Itachi was smirking at my misery.

Sakura desperately changed the topic when she couldn't seem to stand the situation anymore.

"E-Enough about that. Let's talk about the favour I need to ask from you instead, Ryuu."

"Oh right, you mentioned something about a favour. What do you need me to do, Sakura?"

I heard Sakura sighed in relief when she managed to change the topic. I couldn't stop my own sigh from escaping my breath as well.

"I recently formed a female basketball team in Konoha but most of us never played in an official match before. We were thinking if it is possible to have a friendly match with the female basketball team in Tohaku."

"I can help you ask the coach and captain of the female basketball team back in Tohaku. I'll inform you after I asked them about it."

"Thanks a lot, Ryuu!"

We spent the rest of the night talking about almost everything. It was definitely a great way to rest after a tough match. We decided to go home when we realized it was already almost 9 PM.

Sakura had her own car with her so she drove home on her own. I followed Itachi to school that morning so I didn't have my own car with me.

I was sitting on the passenger's seat of the car with Ryuu at the backseat. Itachi offered to drive him back to his house and told him we would visit soon to meet his parents. It was rather late already and Itachi said we would bother Ryuu's parents if we visited.

When we were inside the car, Ryuu said something unexpected.

"I was wondering, Sasuke." I turned around to the backseat when I heard Ryuu said my name. I raised my eyebrow at him as a way to ask him to continue what he was about to say.

"I'm just being curious. So, how far have you and Sakura progressed?"

I groaned and quickly turned back to face the roads.

Itachi was laughing at my reaction as he drove and I gave him a murderous glare.

"We just started going out not too long ago." I answered and was hoping the topic would be dropped already.

But Itachi wasn't letting go of me so easily.

"But the two of you are progressing rather quickly despite the fact that you guys just started dating."

I glared with more intensity as Itachi said that. He was always making things difficult for me. It was as if it was a crime for older brothers to go easy on their younger brothers.

"I have a feeling Itachi knows something." I took a peek at Ryuu and sighed when I saw the smirk on his face. "Tell me what you know, Itachi!"

Itachi smirked at me and I knew what he was going to talk about.

"Let's just say my younger brother here had some 'fun' in his room with Sakura on Sunday."

"Oh wow, Sasuke. You sure are fast."

"Please ignore Itachi, Ryuu. We didn't do anything."

"You guys would be doing a lot of things if I didn't enter the room."

I glared at Itachi again and felt like choking him to death. That was a horrible idea though because he was driving and I might end up dead as well.

Throughout the rest of the ride, Ryuu forced Itachi to give him details and all I wanted to do was hide inside a hole.

 _"_ _Here comes another person who would tease me to no end."_

I had that thought in mind as I was stuck with Itachi and Ryuu who were enthusiastically discussing the 'progress' of my relationship.

* * *

Author's Note: Will Ryuu's return be a threat to Sasuke and Sakura's relationship? That's for you to find out in the next chapters! I hope you liked reading chapter 5. Please leave a review on your way out. It really helps if I know what my readers think of the story and I will understand what I should improve on. Please look forward to chapter 6, everyone! Thank you for supporting this story!


	6. Mischief

Author's Note: I'm happy to have some loyal readers and I would like to use this chance to thank you! I hope you will continue reading this fanfic until the end!

Chapter 6: Mischief

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

It was Wednesday after school ended and I was in the gym's changing room along with my other basketball teammates. Ryuu managed to help me arrange a friendly match with his school in such a short time and I was very grateful.

When we realized there was only ten minutes before the start of the game, we left the changing room to meet our opponents.

I was nervous but excited at the same time. However, what I saw when I opened the door of the changing room annoyed me to great extends.

A bunch of girls, whom I assumed were the Tohaku players judging from their basketball uniform, were openly flirting with the guys from our school's male basketball team. Among the guys swarmed by those fanatic girls, I managed to recognize Neji and Shikamaru.

I felt a nerve snap inside me when I recognized another person.

Sasuke.

"We're going to beat those girls up real bad." I muttered angrily to my teammates.

My friends recently got together with their respective love interests as well. Ino practically declared to the whole world that Shikamaru was hers. Neji and Tenten kept a low profile but it was pretty obvious enough. As for Hinata, at least she stopped fainting whenever Naruto held her hand.

Seeing the sight in front of me, I was convinced my friends weren't happy about it either.

Ino stood beside me as she glared towards the girls, "They're going to pay for getting their hands on Shikamaru."

I heard Tenten's frustrated groans as she stood on my other side. Her eyes fixated on the annoying girls who instantly became an eyesore.

"We're going to make sure they learn how to behave." Tenten said between gritted teeth.

I sensed Temari standing behind us and sighed, "And here I thought this is supposed to be a friendly match."

I heard Konan chuckling at Temari's words and added on, "Well, the Tohaku girls are apparently very 'friendly'."

It took every ounce of my self control to not snap when I saw one of the girls clinging around Sasuke's arm. I glared at her so hard I thought I would end up creating a hole on her head.

"Let's go." My voice was low and dangerous, which caused Temari to sigh once again.

The first five players from our team were me, Ino, Temari, Konan and Samui. We were standing on the court as we waited for our opponents.

Temari had been trying to calm Ino and I down and told us not to cause any commotion.

I assured her that I wouldn't be reckless and end up getting ourselves into trouble. I was pissed off but I knew better than to cause problems to the team.

I tried not to give murderous glares when I noticed that the girl who was clinging onto Sasuke was one of the first five players from Tohaku. I couldn't bring myself to give a friendly smile but at least I wasn't strangling her there and then.

The ten of us greeted one another and bowed politely before the start of the game.

It must have been due to my anger because I was energized throughout the whole game. It was tiring and I was panting hard, but I was very motivated right until the end. The game ended with our team winning with a score of 32-20.

I was still feeling frustrated but I was really happy we won the game. We thanked the Tohaku team for the match before they left our school. Even though they were annoyed us by being overly friendly with the guys, I must admit they weren't very bad people. I was beginning to look forward to playing against them again in the tournament.

I spotted Ryuu walking towards me after the game and I ran towards him. He ruffled by hair and was grinning proudly.

"You played really well, Sakura! Congratulations."

"Thanks." I was grinning sheepishly at the compliment which made Ryuu laughed a little.

"I would like to stay for a chat but I have something to attend to. I'll see you again soon!"

I waved at Ryuu as he walked away. When I turned around, I saw Sasuke coming towards me. I didn't even bother trying to cover up my anger towards him.

"You look like I killed your pet." Sasuke commented with a straight face which angered me even more. I punched his arm before walking towards the changing room to take a shower.

"What was that for?" I heard Sasuke muttering to himself as I walked away.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I was sitting at the audience seats beside the basketball court, waiting for Sakura to finish showering. She was acting weird and wasn't even holding back when she punched me.

Sakura had monstrous strength and her punches could inflict some major pain.

I was rubbing the area where Sakura had punched me when Shikamaru came to sit beside me. His usual lazy expression was replaced with one that showed that he was annoyed.

I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly and he responded by letting out a huge sigh.

"Why are girls so troublesome?" I heard him muttering under his breath as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Just then, Neji came to take the seat on my other side. I noticed that he was slightly limping. It wasn't very obvious but it was noticeable.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Neji groaned as he rubbed his leg.

"Did you get into a fight?" I asked when I saw the bruise on his leg. Neji was wearing his basketball shorts so the blue spot was visible.

"No. I walked over to Tenten after the match but what I got was a kick on the leg."

I smirked at how pathetic Neji looked at that moment and received a glare from him for doing that. He noticed my own bruise forming on my arm and smirked back at me.

"You're looking pathetic yourself, Uchiha."

I ignored Neji's comment and started thinking of possible reasons as to why those girls were acting weird.

"Did you get caught cheating on Sakura?" Neji asked as if he wasn't surprised if I cheated on her. I glared at him in response.

"Maybe the girls are having PMS." I actually found that highly possible.

"I don't think so. Ino had her PMS a week ago." Shikamaru commented and I noticed that he seemed to be thinking as well. Seeing that the lazy ass Shikamaru was also thinking, it proved how ridiculous those girls are acting.

"It's quite disturbing how you're so familiar with Ino's cycle." Neji looked at Shikamaru with narrowed eyes.

"It's quite easy to keep up with her schedule. She's very expressive, after all." Shikamaru was silent afterwards as he went back to thinking.

The quiet atmosphere was soon broken by the forever loud Naruto. He came running to us with that usual foolish grin on his face.

"What are you guys up to? You guys don't look so good, by the way."

To have the dope notice that something was wrong showed how frustrated we must have looked.

When we told him what happened, Naruto joined in to think as well.

"Maybe you guys got caught cheating. You know, you have to be careful to not get caught. Don't eat more than you can chew."

Three pairs of eyes glared towards Naruto and he gulped nervously. He gave a nervous laughter before trying to think of something else.

"They were fine before the match. Did something happen before the match started?" Neji was thinking out loud and something came to my mind upon hearing his words.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration. I ran my hand roughly through my hair as I tried to put my thoughts together.

"I think they're mad about those Tohaku girls getting close to us before the match."

"You guys flirted with their opponents before the match?! No wonder they're mad."

" _They_ flirted with us, dope." I glared at Naruto and he backed away nervously.

"Oh my goodness." Shikamaru said under his breath. "We didn't even do anything."

"We completely ignored them." Neji was rubbing his temples as he spoke.

Suddenly, the door of the changing room opened and Naruto was grinning at us.

"Well, I wish you luck, guys. Don't get killed!"

With that, Naruto left three hopeless boys with a problem in their hands. What's worse? They didn't even do anything wrong.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

Back in the changing room, Hinata was telling us that we shouldn't be too hard on the boys.

"To be fair, they didn't do anything when the girls were all over them."

Those were Hinata's words and they stayed in my mind as I left the changing room.

I started to feel guilty for acting the way I did towards Sasuke. I calmed down after the shower and decided that I shouldn't be that unreasonable.

When I noticed Sasuke waiting for me by the door, I looked away and wasn't sure how I should act. I felt bad for punching him but I was just really pissed earlier. He took a deep breath before cautiously walking towards Sasuke. I could just imagine him glaring at me and looking as if he was ready to strangle me to death.

"Hey." I managed to let out a soft greeting and I mentally scolded at myself for sounding like a scared little kitten.

 _"_ _Way to go, Sakura."_

Sasuke turned to me and I hated how I couldn't read his expressions. It was just his usual emotionless face and it annoyed me every time I couldn't understand what was on his mind. It made me nervous.

 _"_ _Is he angry? Well, he must be. I was acting unreasonable. He is going to find me annoying. Oh my goodness. Is he planning to break up with me?"_

My thoughts were running wild as I tried to decipher Sasuke's expression. Or more like his lack of expression. I found myself gulping as I waited for him to speak.

"I'm just going to say that I didn't flirt back when those girls were all over us just now. We completely ignored them so there's nothing for you to be mad about."

I blinked a few times at Sasuke and was wondering how he found out the reason behind her actions. I felt rather embarrassed to have acted so unreasonably and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I was being unreasonable." My words were soft but I knew Sasuke heard me. He placed a hand on my head and stroked my hair.

I looked up towards him and saw him smiling at me. I felt the urge to hug him and squeezed him tightly but I held back. I didn't want to do that when some of my teammates were still around.

"Let's go grab dinner."

I nodded at Sasuke's suggestion and followed him to where his car was.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

After I had dinner with Sakura, I drove her home and went straight back to mine afterwards. I opened my phone to check my WhatsApp massages in the "Itachi is a serial killer" group after I took a shower.

* * *

Naruto: How did it go guys?

Neji: Fine. Took her to her favourite dessert shop and it helped.

Naruto: Did you add on some sweet words as well, Neji?

Neji: Shut up, Uzumaki.

Kiba: As for Shikamaru, he stayed unusually long inside his car at the parking lot earlier at school.

Naruto: You're a creepy stalker, Kiba.

Kiba: Speak to yourself, Naruto.

Naruto: Does that mean Shikamaru is getting some tonight?

Shikamaru: Shut up.

Kiba: Whatever he's getting, a car isn't exactly a comfortable place to be in.

Shikamaru: Who said we're in the car now?

Naruto: Oh my goodness. I'm envious.

Kiba: Go get things to the next base then. I heard you're doing great.

Naruto: Kind of. Hinata and I are already on the second base.

Neji: Naruto Uzumaki…

Naruto: Shit.

Sasuke: Dope.

Naruto: How did things go for you, Sasuke? And Neji, I could feel you glaring at me from wherever you are.

Sasuke: It was fine. Took her out for dinner.

Kiba: Is Sasuke planning to step up in the base game?

Sasuke: No.

Naruto: You don't have to be shy, Sasuke-teme.

Neji: And you, Naruto, should keep your hands controlled.

Naruto: …

* * *

I looked away from my phone when there was a knock on my door. I stood up to open it and saw that it was Itachi.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Congratulations. You learned how to knock."

"A wise man learns from his mistakes. Anyway, father asks you to go to his study room."

I continued glaring at Itachi as he walked back to his own room. I closed the door behind me and wondered what my father needed to see me about.

When I entered the study room, my father was looking through some documents on his desk. He looked away from them when he saw me and asked me to take a seat on the chair in front of his desk.

I did as I was told and asked why he needed to see me.

"It's nothing really. Just wanted to have a father and son talk."

 _"_ _Something is wrong."_

I looked at my father suspiciously, urging him to continue.

"So, how are things at school?"

I knew my father was just buying himself some time before getting to the main point. But I answered anyways.

"It's going well. It has been busier lately with the festival around the corner. But things are pretty much under control."

"How about the basketball team? Are you guys ready for the tournament?"

"Pretty much. We have been receiving sufficient training lately."

I mentally cursed at Itachi at the thought of 'training'. If I was going to tell the truth, I would described those training as 'murderous' instead of merely 'sufficient'.

"That's great." There was a short silence before my father continued. "And how about you and Sakura? Are things going smoothly?"

Something told me that was the main point of this whole conversation.

"It is." I tried to keep my answers simple since I wasn't sure what my father wanted from me. My mother was usually the one prying into my romance life and it was highly uncharacteristic of my father to be the one doing so.

 _"_ _Something is definitely wrong."_

"That's wonderful, son. We should definitely cherish those whom we love. It's the natural thing to do. But sometimes, these feelings could stray us towards a wrong direction. Well, not exactly a wrong direction. But more like, leading towards a shortcut in life."

My mind was totally blank as I tried to understand my father's words. He sounded absolutely ridiculous and all I could do was staring at him in confusion.

He must have noticed my situation and cleared his throat before elaborating what he was trying to say.

"You see, Sasuke. Your mother and I had always been looking forward to the days we would spend with our adorable little grandchildren. But of course we don't wish to rush things. We can take things slowly. You're still young, after all. Some things are just not meant to happen at a young age. Y-"

"Father."

It wasn't like me to cut my father's words. But I had to make sure I understood my father's words correctly. Things were starting to get out of hand.

"Are you worried I'll get Sakura pregnant?"

My father looked away awkwardly before muttering a reply, "Yes."

I stared at my father and never felt so surprised in my life. I couldn't think of any reasons as to why my father would be worried about that. Surely he knew his son would understand the whole idea of 'safe sex'. Wait, no.

Why would he get the idea that I would be doing _it_ with Sakura anyway?

Suddenly, someone's face crossed my mind and I felt my blood pressure rising.

"Itachi." I hissed under my breath and my father looked at me in confusion. He didn't seem to have heard what I said.

I took a deep breath before I spoke to my father again.

"Father, whatever Itachi told you, just don't listen to him."

"Your older brother is just worried about you."

 _"_ _He is definitely worried, all right. He wanted me to go through the humiliation of getting a talk about safe sex from father."_

I took another deep breath to calm myself down. I needed to think straight and try my best not to snap. I was so angered that I almost asked for my father's permission to kill his older son.

"Trust me, father. I know what to do so you don't have to worry."

I tried to sound as convincing as possible so my father would drop the topic. I was starting to feel immensely embarrassed.

"Alright, Sasuke. But, just in case you needed any help or something, feel free to approach your brother or me."

I was disgusted at the thought of going to Itachi for help with anything sexual but I tried not to show it on my face.

I stood up and bowed politely at my father before leaving the room.

If I stayed any longer, I might lose all my sanity.

* * *

 **Itachi's POV**

There were less than two weeks left before the start of the festival and I was working on some problems Tsunade-san pointed out. While working, I found myself smiling as I imagined the look on Sasuke's face at that moment.

 _"_ _I'm quite disappointed I couldn't see it for myself."_

Just then, a notification entered my phone and I saw that it was a message from Sasuke.

Sasuke: You're so dead.

I smirked at the message my brother sent and didn't even reply him.

"Foolish little brother."

I muttered to myself and returned to my work.

Tormenting Sasuke had just become my favourite pastime.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please leave a review as well! It really helps with writing if I know what the readers are thinking. Feel free to drop suggestions as well! Thank you for reading and please look forward to the next chapter!


	7. False Alarm

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and support, everyone! I love writing the group chats and I'm glad you like reading them as well! And yes, Fugaku giving Sasuke 'the talk' is pretty unthinkable but I definitely had fun writing that part as well (insert evil laughter). Anyways, please enjoy chapter 7 too!

Chapter 7: False Alarm

* * *

 _Ino Yamanaka created group "Café Waiter and Waitress"_

 _Ino Yamanaka added Shikamaru Nara_

 _Ino Yamanaka added Sakura Haruno_

 _Ino Yamanaka added Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Ino Yamanaka added Neji Hyuuga_

Ino: As you all may already know, the five of us were assigned as the main waiters and waitresses for the café we'll open during the festival. All of you had been busy lately, so I'm just going to give a short update regarding our plans. Since we were given some money from the school, we decided to use some of the money to buy the five of us some uniform which could attract attention. Oh, and this year, the most popular class will get prize money!

Sakura: What kind of uniform?

Ino: We were thinking of butler and maid uniforms.

Neji: Are you serious?

Ino: Yes.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Ino: Shika-kun, say that word one more time and you're dead.

Sakura: I know a place where they sell costumes. It's about 30 minutes away from school.

Ino: We can go there tomorrow then! It's Thursday and we don't have class for the whole day. What time does the shop open?

Sasuke: 10 AM.

Shikamaru: Why do Sasuke and Sakura know a costume shop?

Neji: I didn't know you two were into those kinds of stuffs.

Sasuke: I'm going to kill both of you.

Sakura: I will not even try to stop you for doing that.

Ino: Come on, guys. Respect the fact that some people have unique sexual needs.

Sakura: Ino Yamanaka.

Ino: Anyway, some of our classmates will help out during the festival, of course. Our role is mainly to attract customers instead of actually serving food or taking orders. Since I'm sure you guys will be busy during the festival, I'm planning on assigning each of us shifts. It's to make sure things will be more organized and our other activities will not be disturbed.

Neji: Sounds good.

Ino: Great! See you tomorrow then!

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I had never felt so much hatred towards Itachi.

I was glaring at him so hard during breakfast the next morning and it almost felt like I could burn a hole on his face. What angered me more was the fact that he was clearly enjoying the whole situation.

He didn't even try to remove that smug smirk off his face.

I declined his offer to go to school together and drove my own car. I couldn't trust my own self control and I might end up murdering him. I was still sane enough to remind myself that killing was a crime.

I felt much better after I wasn't around Itachi anymore. I could finally breathe with ease.

When I opened the door to the classroom, I saw that everyone had started working on the café. I saw some people discussing about the menu and another group were talking about the table arrangement. There were also people who were working on decorations.

Ino was walking here and there, supervising each group who was assigned respective jobs.

For someone as loud and annoying as Ino, I must admit she was doing a great job as the leader.

I spot Sakura helping out with the decoration and was about to go lend a hand when Kisame suddenly entered our class.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Come here."

Before we left the classroom, Ino reminded us to meet up at the lobby at 10 AM before going to the costume shop.

When Sakura and I were already outside, Kisame gave us instructions as to what we were asked to do.

"The registration deadline for the basketball tournament was yesterday afternoon." Kisame then handed me two brown envelopes. "All the registration forms are inside these envelopes. I had already separated them between male and female teams. The two of you are in charge of contacting each of these schools and inform them that the technical meeting will be held next Monday. Do the two of you know what happens in a technical meeting?"

"Teams will draw lots to see who they would play against in the first round. And we are supposed to distribute a book which contains the rules of the tournament. Basically, by the end of the technical meeting, all teams should already know when they will play and who they opponent is." Sakura answered flawlessly. Itachi once explained what a technical meeting was to us since we would be placed in charge of it.

My blood boiled whenever Itachi crossed my mind.

"Excellent." Kisame answered. "I'll put you two in charge of the technical meeting then. You will lead the meeting itself on Monday as well. Feel free to approach me or Itachi when you have any questions."

Kisame's last sentence reminded me of something dreadful and I found myself cursing at Itachi for the hundredth time.

When Kisame had left us, Sakura and I decided to handle the male and female tournament respectively. There was still some time before 10 AM so we went to the computer room to send an email to all schools regarding the technical meeting on Monday. Since most schools would end at 3 PM, we chose to start the meeting at 4 PM.

The two of us worked rather efficiently and got quite a lot of work done by 10 AM. And judging from the looks of things, there shouldn't be any problems.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

It was 11 AM when we reached the costume shop. We were supposed to reach 30 minutes earlier but Shikamaru wasn't at the lobby by 10 AM.

Apparently, he dozed off on a bench in one of the gardens. I heard Itachi was also looking for him the whole morning.

It was unbelievable how Shikamaru was both irresponsible and responsible. He could suddenly disappear to take a nap but when he was assigned a job, he would perform perfectly.

I guessed that was why he was so trusted despite his reputation for disappearing often.

Anyway, it didn't take a long time before we found the costume we needed. There were a lot of stock ready so we were all able to find the suitable sizes for ourselves. Both the male and female uniforms were black and white in colour. I must admit we looked pretty good in them.

"This will definitely attract customers!" Ino exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

I couldn't agree more.

Oh, and just in case people were still wondering why Sasuke and I knew this place, it was because our parents once took us here to buy a prince and princess costumes. We were in first grade in primary school at that time and our parents just wanted us to have matching costumes.

And whenever we would pass by this place, our parents would remind us of the day we looked like a prince and princess out of a fairytale.

It wasn't like I hated the idea but I just wouldn't dress up like that ever again in my life.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

By the time it was 3 PM, Sakura and I had done almost half of the necessary preparations for the technical meeting. We have yet to prepare the rule book but we planned to get last year's book and edit it instead of making an entire new one.

Sakura asked me to get last year's book from Itachi since he was the one in charge. I groaned at the thought of having to be in close proximity with that brother of mine. Sakura noticed my strange behavior but I dropped the topic. I didn't want to let her know what I went through last night.

The two of us planned to continue working so we decided to head over to my house. We could even work on the rule book after I got the files from Itachi. While we were on our way back to my house, I didn't notice a puppy on the road and almost hit it.

"Watch out, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as I hit the brake as fast as I could.

To be fair, the puppy was really small and it was easy to miss it.

Sakura and I hurriedly removed our seatbelts and went to check on the puppy. I sighed in relief when I realized it wasn't hurt. But it was clear that it was shocked from what happened.

Sakura picked the puppy up and looked at it sympathetically. She turned towards me with eyes almost similar to the puppy in her hands.

"The poor guy is all shaken up! It's your entire fault, Sasuke!"

"My fault?" I looked at Sakura in disbelief. The puppy was really small to begin with. But it would seem irresponsible of me if I denied that I wasn't wrong at all.

I had some knowledge on dogs so I knew that the puppy was a golden retriever. It had soft looking golden fur and I would admit it was adorable. Unlike Sakura, I wouldn't be squealing at how cute it was. However, it was apparent that the puppy wasn't owned by anyone. It didn't have a collar and looked like it had not received a shower for quite some time.

Sakura suddenly looked at me with emphasized puppy eyes. I could actually predict what she was about to say.

"Can you adopt him, Sasuke?"

I knew it.

I stared at Sakura for a few moments. She knew I wasn't the type to own a puppy.

"Why don't you adopt him instead?"

"I can't. My mother is allergic to dogs. Please, Sasuke? You should be responsible after what you did to him!"

I groaned in frustration as Sakura continued giving me those puppy eyes looks. I wasn't so sure if my parents mind if I kept a pet. Though I was sure nobody back at home was allergic to dogs. A relative of mine brought his pet dogs to my house when he visited and nothing happened.

I gave a huge sigh before agreeing to Sakura's request.

"Fine."

Sakura was jumping in excitement as she held the puppy tighter in her arms. We went back to my car and continued the ride to my home.

"I'm not sure if my parents will like the idea though. Why don't we sneak him in first? I'll think of a way to tell my parents later on."

"Sure." Sakura looked at my backseat and grabbed a black sports bag. "We can put him in here."

After I parked my car in the garage, Sakura placed the puppy inside the black sports bag. She didn't close the bag until the end so that the puppy could still breathe.

"I hope he wouldn't bark."

"We better hurry to my room."

We tried to act as normal as possible. We hastily greeted people along the way as we made our way to my room. I was glad I didn't bump into my parents or Itachi on the way.

I quickly opened the door of my room and the two of us hurriedly walked inside.

I locked the door behind us, just in case Itachi forgot how to knock again.

* * *

 **Itachi's POV**

I left school before Sasuke and was talking to my father in his study room. He asked one of the butlers to inform me that he wished to speak to me once I reached home.

Apparently, my father was telling me how reluctant Sasuke was to hear him out last night. I managed to control my laughter and acted like a concerned older brother.

Of course I was concerned of my precious younger brother. But I enjoyed teasing him too much.

After our conversation was over, my father and I decided to head over to the garden for a cup of tea. But to our surprise, when we left the study room, we saw Sasuke and Sakura entering Sasuke's room looking very suspicious. They were definitely hiding something.

"That's weird." My father voiced out the thoughts in my mind. "I think we better check it out."

I followed my father as he walked towards Sasuke's room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard something that made him hesitant.

"It's your entire fault Sasuke! You should take full responsibility!"

My father and I stopped in our track when we heard Sakura screaming those words. She definitely sounded pissed off.

 _"_ _Is this what I think it is?"_ I let my thoughts stayed as mere thoughts and decided to listen first before jumping to conclusions.

"Keep your voice down, Sakura. I told you earlier, I will take responsibility."

"Oh my goodness." I heard my father muttering softly under his breath and I knew he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Look at what you've done!" Sakura screamed in a lower voice than earlier but her agitation was apparent.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean it." The frustration in my brother's voice was as obvious as Sakura's anger. "Anyway, I'll think of a way to tell my parents about this."

"You better tell them as soon as possible."

"They're not going to like this."

"And whose fault is this?"

"Can you stop reminding me that it is my fault? I told you I know that."

It was silent for a few moments before I heard some movement.

"I'll go talk to my parents."

My father and I quickly left and walked towards the living room, where my mother was. As we walked, I whispered to my father.

"I thought you talked to Sasuke last night."

"I guess it was too late. No wonder he looked so reluctant to listen to me! He did it already and even got Sakura pregnant. How in the world are we supposed to explain to Kizashi and Mebuki?"

My father was definitely unhappy of the mess my younger brother had caused. It was understandable that my father was acting that way. My parents and Sakura's parents were best friends for a long time and he would definitely feel guilty towards them.

My mother looked at us in confusion as we sat down on the sofa of the living room.

"Is something wrong?" My mother asked in a concerned tone.

"That youngest son of ours had caused a big mess." My father said that and sighed loudly.

My mother was beyond confused at my father's vague words and I chose to explain things to her.

"It seems that Sasuke has made Sakura pregnant."

"What?!" My mother stood up and was clearly in shock. She looked like she had a lot of questions for that brother of mine.

"He's coming over here to explain himself. Let's see what he has to say."

"You're in big trouble this time, my foolish little brother."

And I didn't even mean it when I told my father Sasuke might engage in more mature acts with Sakura. I said that just to humiliate Sasuke.

Looks l had unintentionally hit the bull's eye.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I was groaning as I left my room to find my parents. Sakura decided to follow me but hide as I spoke to my parents. She was still holding onto the black sports bag where the puppy was.

I really wasn't sure if my parents would like the idea of me adopting a puppy. They never mentioned anything about liking pets. And my parents could get quite scary towards something they dislike or disagree.

I saw my parents at the living room and groaned in more frustration when I saw that Itachi was there too. I walked over to them and noticed something immediately.

They were in terrible moods.

They were practically glaring at me as if I had committed a very serious crime. Even my mother, who was usually cheerful, was giving me an unfriendly vibe.

I unconsciously gulped and cleared my throat. Whether they are in a good or bad mood, I still had to tell them about the puppy. The puppy was still in shock and I might need to bring him to a vet. It was best if my parents were aware of his existence.

"Father, Mother, I have something to say."

"What?"

I felt very uncomfortable with how fierce my father's tone was but I had to continue anyway.

"It is my fault but it was an accident and I didn't mean to do it." Sakura was accusing me that I purposely tried to hit the puppy which was ridiculous. Even though I'm not a huge fan of animals, didn't mean I would kill them.

My mother suddenly stood up and looked very angry for some unknown reasons. All I could do was staring at her as she screamed at my face.

"I did not raise you to be so irresponsible, Sasuke! How could you simply refer to your actions as an accident?! I am utterly disappointed in you!"

 _"_ _What in the world is going on here?"_

"Saying it is an accident is the typical excuse used. It is unacceptable!" My father started raising his voice at me as well.

I was more than speechless. I was shocked to the core. I didn't even know what to say.

"And I thought you're smarter than this, Sasuke. It seems like you needed _the talk_ , after all."

Wait, what?

"What in the world are you guys talking about?" I had a feeling a major misunderstanding was going on and I couldn't even begin to comprehend the whole situation.

My mother's next words were probably the most shocking words I had ever heard in my entire life. I wasn't even close to as startled when my father tried to give me _the talk_.

"How could you feign ignorance after getting Sakura pregnant?!"

Okay, this was a huge misunderstanding and I didn't even know how it surfaced.

"What?!"

I turned around to see Sakura looking as confused as I was. She was holding onto the bag and her eyes were wide in shock.

My mother rushed over to her and took a hand into her own. She looked apologetically at Sakura and started to make the whole misunderstanding even worse than it already was.

"I'm so sorry for what Sasuke had done, Sakura. And to think he referred it as an accident! You must be so hurt by his irresponsible words. But don't worry, Sakura. I'll make sure he will take full responsibility! I'll make sure he will prepare the wedding, t-"

"Please hang on, Mikoto-san." Sakura looked like she couldn't even begin to digest my mother's ridiculous words. I saw her taking in a deep breath before speaking again. "I think you're misunderstanding something."

My mother looked at Sakura puzzlingly and I glanced over to my father and Itachi. It was their turn to look confused.

Then something came to my mind.

 _"_ _Did they overhear our conversation in my room?"_

Now that I thought about it, our conversation could lead to misunderstandings if they didn't see what was actually going on inside. I sighed and cleared my throat before explaining the whole situation before another misunderstanding would occur.

"If by any chance any of you heard the conversation between Sakura and I back in my room, I must clarify that you have misunderstood." I walked over to Sakura and took the bag from her. I opened it and removed the puppy from it. I held the puppy in my arms and placed the bag on the floor.

"When I was driving back home just now, I didn't notice this puppy on the road and almost hit him. He wasn't hurt but he seems to be in shock. Sakura blamed it on me and I admit I must take responsibility. Sakura's mother is allergic to dogs so she can't adopt him. She asked me if I can adopt him instead but I wasn't sure if father and mother would agree to it. But the puppy looks very shocked and I am thinking of bringing him to a vet. That is why I came downstairs to ask if I can adopt him."

After I finished explaining everything, I could see my parents looking very relieved. Even my brother let out a sigh as if he had been holding onto his breath. And here I thought my brother would enjoy watching me suffer the consequences of getting my girlfriend pregnant.

"Oh my goodness, I almost had a heart attack." My mother was still holding onto Sakura's hand as she spoke.

"You know, Sasuke. I think I wouldn't be at ease until I gave you _the talk_."

"Father, mother, can I adopt the puppy?" I completely ignored my father's words because what he wanted to give me was honestly one of the last things I wanted in my life.

"Sure! The puppy is so adorable! Poor guy looks shaken up though. You better head to the vet immediately." My mother finally let go of Sakura's hand and walked over to pat the puppy on the head.

"Thanks. We'll go to the vet now." With that, I quickly walked away to my room to get my things. I looked at Sakura in a way that told her to keep up with my pace.

I knew my father wouldn't be letting me go that easily. Not after this false alarm.

"Sasuke, I don't care what you think. I will talk to you by tonight."

My father sounded so stern and I hated to admit that saying no to him would be suicidal.

 _"_ _How am I supposed to survive going through that talk with my father?"_

I had no answer to my own question.

* * *

Author's Note: And that is the end of chapter 7. I hope you guys liked it! Please drop a review and tell me what you think of the fanfic so far! Feel free to send suggestions as well. It will be very much appreciated! Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	8. Imperfection

Author's Note: Thanks _Datgirl45_ for the review! The café will definitely be interesting (insert a wink here). And I hope my dear readers will enjoy this chapter as well!

Chapter 8: Imperfection

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

After we brought the puppy to the vet, I drove Sakura back to her home. Her mother suddenly called and said there were relatives over at their house and she needed Sakura to be home for dinner. We had no choice but to do our student council tasks respectively for the night. As for the rule book, we decided to work on it the next day at school.

Throughout the ride back home, I couldn't stop sighing. I knew I had to face my father when I reached home and the thought of it was enough to frustrate me to great extends.

I purposely drove slowly, trying to buy myself some time. At the end, I felt ridiculous to be doing that. Even if I took three hours to reach home, I would still end up having to face my father.

 _"_ _What have I done to deserve this?"_

Itachi was in the living room when I got back home. He had a smirk on his face and it took all the self control I had to make sure I didn't punch that older brother of mine.

"Father wants to see you in his study room."

I sent deadly glares towards Itachi as I dragged myself to the study room. Every step felt so heavy and by the time I arrived in front of the study room, it was as if there was no more energy left in my body.

I weakly knocked on the door and entered when I was told. I tried to erase the glare I had but I was sure I still looked pretty upset.

My father seemed to notice but didn't speak of it. I slumped onto the chair in front of the desk as I greeted my father. He took a few moments to stare at me before speaking.

"Sasuke, I know this makes you uncomfortable but you must bear with it. Your older brother survived the conversation so I'm sure you can do it too."

 _"_ _No wonder Itachi wants me to receive the talk from father. He wanted me to suffer like he did."_

I mentally glared at Itachi as I listened to my father. I couldn't use words to describe how uncomfortable I felt as my father talked about sexual urges and hormones. The whole conversation was more detailed than necessary and all I wanted was to dig a hole and hide in there.

 _"_ _When will this end?"_

After what felt like eternity, I rushed back to my room immediately when my father finished his _talk_. I had to get away as fast as I could before I exploded from all the frustrations building up inside me. I threw myself on my bed and took out my phone. I was badly in need of a distraction.

I had never felt so happy to see messages from the "Itachi is a serial killer" WhatsApp group.

* * *

Kiba: Guess what I saw earlier at school.

Naruto: A flying cat?

Neji: Can you be any dumber, Naruto?

Kiba: I think I am scarred for life.

Naruto: Spit it out, Kiba!

Kiba: I saw Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-sensei making out.

Naruto: …

Neji: Even Naruto is speechless.

Kiba: His hands were all over her and she was making all those lewd noises. Oh Kami-sama, what have I done to deserve this?

Shikamaru: Troublesome. I accidentally imagined it and now I'm beyond disturbed.

Sasuke: Looks like someone experienced something worse than me.

Naruto: Did you see Kakashi-sensei making out with Koharu-san?

Neji: I think that would be worse than seeing Jiraiya-sensei with Tsunade-san.

Sasuke: No, dope. I just received _the talk_ from my father.

Shikamaru: Did he catch you doing it with Sakura?

Sasuke: No. I'm not you, Shikamaru.

Kiba: Unlike you, Shikamaru, we make sure we wouldn't get caught.

Naruto: Did that happen to, Shikamaru?

Neji: Oh, you didn't know? He was doing it with Ino back at her place and got caught by her father.

Naruto: What happened afterwards?

Kiba: Let's just say he's lucky he is still alive. Inoichi-san was chasing him with a knife on his hand.

Naruto: You're so stupid, Shikamaru. Can't you be more careful?!

Shikamaru: Being called stupid by you is a nightmare, Naruto.

Sasuke: To be called stupid by Naruto just proves how stupid you really are.

Shikamaru: Shut up.

Neji: Anyway, why did you end up getting a _talk_ from your father, Sasuke?

Sasuke: It's because of a misunderstanding. My parents thought I got Sakura pregnant and my father insisted on talking to me about _that_.

Naruto: Wow, Sasuke! You're progressing faster than I thought! If it's a boy, can you name him after me?

Shikamaru: Are you really that stupid, Naruto? He said it was a misunderstanding. Troublesome.

Kiba: Looks like someone is upset he was called stupid by Naruto.

Neji: Anyone would be upset if he was called stupid by Naruto, let alone someone with an IQ of over 200.

Naruto: What do you guys mean by that?!

Sasuke: It means you are stupid, Naruto.

Naruto: Sasuke-teme!

Kiba: Don't make your father worry and bring along _safety precaution_ with you, Sasuke.

Neji: And if you don't have it, just take some from Shikamaru.

Naruto: That's true. Shikamaru has tons with him all the time.

Shikamaru: Shut up, all of you.

Sasuke: I don't need it.

Naruto: Are you sexually incompetent?

Sasuke: No, dope.

Kiba: I'm asking this out of curiosity, Sasuke. But how far have you gotten with Sakura?

Sasuke: Must I answer?

Neji: Judging from his reaction, he is probably still in second base.

Sasuke: …

Neji: … First base?

Sasuke: …

Neji: Sasuke Uchiha, are you serious?

Kiba: Wait, hang on. What do you mean?

Naruto: Sasuke didn't even reach first base?

Shikamaru: Looks like the idiot used his brain for once.

Naruto: Shut up, Shikamaru!

Kiba: Wait, are you serious, Sasuke?

Sasuke: I guess.

Neji: Is this for real?

Naruto: This is serious. Are you sure you're healthy, Sasuke?

Kiba: If there is anything wrong, we are here to help you, Sasuke.

Naruto: I think your father gave you the wrong _talk_. What you need is a _talk_ on what sex is.

Sasuke: Bye.

Naruto: Sasuke-teme!

* * *

The last thing I needed was the dope giving me another dreadful _talk_. I had enough nightmares to last me for the rest of my life.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

On Friday morning, I spent most of my time working on the decorations for the class' café. Sasuke was asked to help out Neji and Gaara with preparation for the football tournament's technical meeting. Before Sasuke left, I reminded him to take last year's rule book documents from Itachi.

Lately, Sasuke would have this menacing aura around him whenever Itachi was mentioned. It was weird but I chose to not ask about it for now.

I was hanging out with Ino, Tenten and Hinata at our usual spot in the garden and an unusual topic was brought up.

"Can I ask something weird?" Tenten's voice was low; as if she was afraid someone might hear it. It was unnecessary though since we were the only ones there.

"What is it?" Hinata must have sensed there was something wrong and looked at Tenten with concern in her eyes.

There were a few moments of hesitation before Tenten spoke again.

"Have you guys done _it_ already?"

Tenten didn't have to explain herself further since the three of us were aware of what she was saying. I saw Hinata blushing hard at Tenten's question while Ino was trying not to laugh.

After Ino managed to suppress her laughter, she answered Tenten's question.

"I did. Why did you suddenly ask this, Tenten?"

It was Tenten's turn to blush and it was obvious that her body tensed up upon hearing Ino's question. She looked away in a failed attempt to hide her flushed face.

"I-It's nothing. Just wondering."

"Spit it out, Tenten."

Ino was as observant as ever and she knew Tenten was hiding something. She glared intensely at the blushing girl, who gave up trying to hide the truth.

"Does it hurt, Ino?"

"A little bit at first. But it gets better. Is that what you're so worried about?"

I wasn't surprised at how easily Ino was able to handle topics like these. She was definitely the most experienced among the four of us. However, she would be doing Shikamaru a favor if she would stop asking him to do _it_ in her room. She almost got him killed when her father caught them on the act.

"If you don't believe me, ask Sakura!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ino mentioning my name. I turned towards my friends, obviously confused as to why my name was involved.

"What?"

"Tenten doesn't believe me that it wouldn't hurt the second time. Tell her it wouldn't!" Frustration was apparent on Ino's tone and expressions.

"How am I supposed to know that?" I rolled my eyes at Ino. What in the world made her think I would know that in the first place?

"You never did it with Sasuke?" Ino was speaking as if it was weird I had not done it. She was staring at me in disbelief and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No." My answer was straightforward and it made Ino's eyes widened in response.

"What?! Then how far have you gotten with him?" Ino was now standing and taking a few steps towards me. I had no clue as to why Ino was so surprised.

"Not far."

"Have you ever made out with Sasuke?" It was Tenten asking this time, much to my surprise.

"No." My tone stayed stern and straightforward, despite the fact that I was answering under the weird gazes of my three friends.

"Then how far have you gotten?!" Ino's face was inches away from mine as she shouted the question. Her high pitched voice made me wince in discomfort.

"We kissed." I looked away from Ino, who was probably not aware that she was making me feel utterly uncomfortable.

"F-French kiss?" I narrowed my eyes at Hinata this time. I couldn't believe Hinata would join in this conversation. I was beginning to wonder if I had missed out on a big part of their lives and didn't notice that they had undergone certain changes.

"It was just a simple kiss."

After I answer, Ino slumped onto the grass. It startled me but all I could do was staring at her. She looked as if she had found out that global warming was actually a hoax.

"Unbelievable." Ino was muttering to herself but it was loud enough for all of us to hear her.

I was about to ask Ino what was wrong with her when she suddenly reached out to me. She grabbed onto my shoulders and stared at me in the eyes. I felt small under her penetrating glare and I had no idea what was running through her mind.

"Sakura, are you serious? You haven't even reached the first base?!"

I knew about the 'bases' in a relationship. First base was French kissing, second was touching, third was oral sex and the last one was sex. I had never exactly thought about these stuffs though, especially when I had been so busy lately.

And why would I need to think of these anyway?

"What is wrong with that?" I just couldn't understand why Ino was so worked up. She was looking at me as if I had committed a serious crime.

"Are you human?!" Ino practically screamed at my face and I felt my ears ringing.

"Ino, you're making Sakura uncomfortable." I mentally thanked Hinata for being the considerate person she was. She placed a hand on Ino's shoulder to calm her down and looked at me with concern.

I smiled at her to assure her that I was fine. My smile was ripped off almost instantly when Ino spoke again.

"You know, Sakura. A relationship will not work out if you don't progress."

"That probably only applies to you." I was beginning to feel annoyed by Ino's words. She was talking as if everyone was the same as her. I mean, it was probably just her among the four of us who thought that reaching fourth base was necessary.

"Tenten just asked whether sex hurts during the first time. Isn't it obvious that she asked because she is planning to do it soon?"

For once, Ino was making some sense. I looked towards Tenten and saw that she was blushing furiously. Her ears were burning red and she was looking away from us. Her reaction proved that Ino was right.

"Seriously?" I muttered to myself. How could I not notice the progress Tenten had been making? I should really stop putting all my attention on my work only.

Ino's next words brought another big blow to my mind.

"Even the shy and timid Hinata had reached second base."

"What?" This time I couldn't contain my disbelief and stared at Hinata with wide eyes.

She was blushing more than usual and for a moment, I was worried she would faint. I was growing even more speechless by the second and my mind was totally blank.

 _"_ _What is going on here?"_

To clarify, it wasn't peer pressure I was feeling. I was just surprised at the steps my friends had taken in their lives. I started blaming myself for not noticing something so important!

Perhaps Ino had been talking too much. She should give Tenten and Hinata more chances to speak about their relationships as well. But then again, Ino was probably the only one who was willing to openly talk about her relationship. And she would even add on unnecessary details when she going on about it.

Then how did Ino found out about Tenten and Hinata's progress?

Oh, right. Ino was a professional observer when it was about stuffs such as these.

Then why in the world did she think I had done it with Sasuke?

"For someone as observant as you, Ino, I'm surprised you thought I had done it with Sasuke." I had to voice out my opinion on this. It was weird, after all.

"I had never been so wrong in my life. I was blinded by how the two of you looked at each other."

I was beyond confused at Ino's words and chose to ignore them. If I were to think more about it, my mind might explode due to overloaded information.

When Ino noticed that I wasn't responding, she glared at me and said something which haunted my mind longer than I wanted it to.

"If you don't step up on the base game, someone else might steal Sasuke away from you."

I was surprised at Ino's words and couldn't find a way to respond. Somewhere deep inside me, I knew that she made sense in a way. However, being the stubborn person I am, I chose to ignore Ino's warning and told myself it didn't matter.

As if Sasuke would cheat on me because we were taking things slowly.

He wouldn't, right?

* * *

Lunch period was over for almost an hour and Sasuke had not returned to the class. He told me he would be back after lunch period and we would work on the rule book together.

When he wasn't anywhere to be seen, I began to worry and left the classroom to look for him.

"Where is that guy?" I was muttering to myself as I walked through hallways in search of Sasuke. I would also look into classrooms through the windows on the door to see if he was in any of them.

Suddenly, Ino's words from earlier found its way back into my mind. I shook my head, wanting those thoughts to just disappear already.

 _"_ _Come on, Sakura. You should trust, Sasuke. You know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."_

I was proved otherwise when I peered into one of the classrooms on my left side. It appeared to be empty at first glance so I was about to leave. Until I caught a glimpse of a pair of really familiar looking people.

It was Sasuke and Karin.

And they were kissing.

I ran away immediately. The pain in my heart was getting stronger as I ran even faster. I wanted to get away as far as I could.

But the sight of those two kissing stayed in my mind and it was something I couldn't run away from.

My mind was in a mess and I almost forgot how to think. All I could wrap around my head was the fact that I had just seen my boyfriend kissing the girl I hated the most in my life. I wanted to convince myself that I had seen wrongly but I didn't have the energy to lie to myself.

What I saw was the truth and it was too painful to the point that it was unbearable.

The pain in my heart was too much for me to handle. Everything happened so sudden and all I could do was run. I even forgot why I was running in the first place.

When I realized I had run to the garden I hung out with my friends earlier, I reached towards the bench and slumped against it. I was trembling and I didn't even know why. Energy was leaving my body as I stared at the grass beneath me.

Soon afterwards, my vision started to blur. Tears had formed in my eyes, making the grass looked distant and foreign. I didn't even bother stopping the tears from falling and was sobbing pathetically.

I brought my feet onto the bench and wrapped my arms around my knees. I was crying onto my lap and the coldness of my tears made me shiver slightly. I didn't even want to imagine how pitiful I must have looked as I heard my own sobs.

But at that very moment, I didn't care anymore. Before that day, I didn't even know it was possible for someone to feel so much pain in his or her heart. I stayed at that position for the longest of time and was crying my eyes out.

And I was so disappointed at myself that it was the only thing I could do at that time.

* * *

Author's Note: Want to know what will happen next? Did Sasuke really cheat on Sakura? Find out in the next chapter! Please leave a review on your way out. Reviews really help motivate me to write more and it helps a whole lot when readers share their opinions regarding the fanfic. Of course, suggestions are very welcomed! Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	9. Warm Intimacy

Author's Note: I would like to thank all reviewers for their opinions regarding this fanfic! With the help of reviews, I could come up with better ways to continue the story. I hope that everyone will support this fanfic until the end and keep up with the valuable reviews!

P.S. And thanks a lot, _lovegamingxx_! I noticed your support towards this fanfic and all my other Naruto fanfic and I am really very happy! You're awesome (insert a thumbs up).

Chapter 9: Warm Intimacy

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I wasn't even sure how long I stayed on the bench and crying like an idiot.

By the time I felt like my tear ducts were permanently damaged, I felt incredibly stupid to have run away like that. I had caught my boyfriend cheating on me! I had all the rights in the world to barge into that classroom and gave them a huge piece of my mind!

But I ran away instead.

" _You're a genius, Sakura Haruno."_

I was still in pain and was very upset. But another emotion began surfacing inside me. It was anger. And there were a lot of them swelling throughout my body.

I wasn't going to let things go that easily. Sasuke Uchiha had cheated on me and I wasn't planning on letting him do whatever he wanted without a price to pay.

I was going to make him sorry.

I stood up from the bench too fast and ended up wobbling on my feet. I must have cried too much to the point of having my energy sucked away from me. It was all Sasuke's fault!

I was about to stumble onto the ground but someone caught me by the waist. I sighed in relief and turned to thank my savior.

I immediately changed my mind when I saw who it was.

It was the person who turned me into the pathetic person I was.

It was Sasuke Uchiha.

I violently pulled myself away from him and glared furiously at him. It angered me more when Sakura crooked his head at me, acting all innocent as if he had no idea what he had done. The nerve of him to pretend that he had not hurt me!

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Judging from the concerned look on his face, Sasuke must have noticed my puffy eyes and drenched cheeks. "I had been looking all over the school for you. I couldn't meet up with you right after lunch period was over because Itachi needed me for something."

"What a liar."

I muttered to myself but Sasuke must have heard me. He was looking at me as if I was some sort of alien or something. But I didn't care if he had heard me or not. I was going to confront him anyway. As if I, Sakura Haruno, would keep things to herself and suffer alone. I wasn't going to let that happen!

"I know what you did earlier, Sasuke! You don't have to lie!"

Sasuke gave me another odd look and it angered me even more. I was so angry that tears began forming in my eyes again. There were so much emotions building up inside me and I just had to let them out. Keeping them inside of me was too much and I couldn't handle it.

"Sakura, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sasuke's words were more than enough to make my tears fall in anger. I walked over to him and started punching him on the chest. At that moment, I really hated myself for believing that this person really loved me. If he really did, he wouldn't be telling such lies even after I had found out what he had done. Or to be more precise, he wouldn't even cheat on me in the first place.

"How could you be so mean, Sasuke? I really care about you but it seems like you don't feel the same."

Sasuke grabbed onto my hands and it made me look at him on the face. He was frowning and it just stirred more anger inside me. He had no right to be angry! He was the one at fault.

"Sakura, I'm going to say this one more time. I have no idea what you're talking about."

I took a step backwards and glared at Sasuke. My eyes were still covered with tears but I made sure Sasuke could see how angry I was. I didn't even know it was possible for someone to feel so much anger at once.

"You're still denying it? Fine, I will make it as clear as day so you'll stop acting innocent. I know you're cheating on me!"

There was silence between the two of us afterwards. Sasuke looked like he had just been told the world's most ridiculous thing and was completely frozen. It confused me but I continued glaring at him.

"What?" Sasuke's frowned even more and he was glaring back at me. He had an intimidating aura around him but I wasn't going to run away like a scared cat. He was the one at fault and there was nothing for me to be afraid of.

"You're cheating on me and I caught you on the act!"

"And may I ask what _act_ are you talking about?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me and my mind was too clouded by anger to try and figure out what was on Sasuke's head.

"I went to look for you after lunch period was over and I saw you kissing Karin in one of the classrooms!"

There was yet another silence between us. Sasuke's face was odder than earlier. He looked as if I had given him a more ridiculous thing to be frowned upon.

I really couldn't understand what in the word was going in that head of his.

"Sakura."

Sasuke was massaging his temples with one hand as he took a step towards me. He appeared to be very confused, which in turn made me even more confused.

"I think you misunderstood."

"You're still denying the fact, Sasuke?! I saw you with my own eyes!"

"I was with Itachi after lunch period was over! I had just left him half an hour ago and all that time I was using it to look for you. How in the world would I be kissing Karin? And why would I even do that in the first place?"

I continued glaring at Sasuke as I tried to digest his words. Then the scene where Sasuke and Karin were kissing came across my mind and I was furious all over again.

"I saw you, Sasuke! Stop lying!"

Sasuke grabbed onto my shoulders and it was his turn to glare at me. He was obviously angry and the frown on his face was becoming more apparent by the second.

"Sakura Haruno, I did not do that."

"Then what could explain what I saw?!"

Just then, Sasuke and I heard Naruto's voice from afar and it seemed like he was walking towards our way. We chose to stay quiet since neither of us wanted him to get involved in any way.

My anger was soon replaced by shock when I heard what Naruto was talking about.

"Did you hear what happened to Sai? He looked so shocked it was as if he had seen a ghost or something!" Naruto was laughing like a maniac and I could just imagine the stupid look on his face.

"What happened?" It was Shikamaru's voice.

"It seems like some of Karin's friends played a prank on her or something and got her drunk. Then Karin saw Sai in the hallway and forced herself on him. I think she had mistaken him for Sasuke. You should really see the look on Sai's face! I saw him earlier and I couldn't stop laughing!"

" _What?"_

Before I could fully take in Naruto's words, he had already spotted Sasuke and me and was waving energetically at us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto walked over to us with a grin on his face. I was glad that my tears had dried up already but I tried to make sure Naruto didn't realize how swollen my eye were.

Naruto was as clueless as ever and didn't seem to realize that I had just cried my eyes out. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was a different story. He seemed to have figured out what was going on already.

Why were some people born to be such geniuses?

Naruto went back to the topic he was talking about with Shikamaru when he didn't receive any respond from Sasuke and I.

"Did you guys hear what happened to Sai? It is the best thing that had happened for some time!"

"We heard you from miles away, Naruto."

When Naruto was glaring at Sasuke for indirectly calling him loud, Sasuke turned to look at me. He had that 'I-told-you-I-did-nothing' face and I quickly turned away in embarrassment.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru had noticed the interaction between us and chose to torment me. It was times like these when I hoped Shikamaru stayed as the lazy ass he was and kept quiet.

"I hope you didn't happen to see Sai and Karin kissing, Sakura. It would be troublesome if you would end up misunderstanding Sasuke."

It took all the self control I had inside me to not glare at Shikamaru. Even though I knew he must have seen through me already, I wasn't going to actually show him that he was right.

"Even if Sakura saw it, she is too smart to misunderstand! She would know in an instant that it wasn't Sasuke."

Naruto spoke which such a high level of confidence that I felt like I could faint from embarrassment. Naruto's words had officially made me the biggest idiot alive. I blushed even more when I saw Sasuke smirking at me.

Sasuke placed an arm around me which startled me a little. I looked at him and realized he still had his smirk on.

"Sakura is definitely too smart to misunderstand something like this."

I had never felt so stupid in my entire life.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

It had been fifteen minutes since Sakura and I stayed inside an empty classroom and she had not spoken a single word. She was sitting on a chair opposite of me and I would take a glimpse of her once in a while to see how she was doing.

Sakura was acting as if a meteor had struck her mind and she was unable to think straight. She continued to sigh and groan every now and then as I worked on the rule book. I had gotten the files from Itachi and began working on it without waiting for Sakura.

After all, it seemed like it would take some time before she could calm down.

"Just tell me when you're ready to help out."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at me and groaned again. I glanced over at her and gave a questioning look.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

Sakura was giving me an odd look and I couldn't figure out what she was planning to ask me. She had an unusual nervousness in her eyes and it made me even more curious.

"What?"

"Are you sexually attracted to me?"

"What?" I hissed in confusion and narrowed my eyes at Sakura. She had just asked me the weirdest question I had ever heard from her.

And who in the world would ask something like _that_?

"Why are you asking that, Sakura?"

"Because you never do anything." Sakura had a pained look on her face and I was just beyond confused. Why would she even suddenly say that out of the blue?

"Are you saying you want me to do things to you?"

"I don't mean that!" Sakura flinched when she realized she was being slightly too loud. She calmed down a little before continuing. "I was just worried that you aren't attracted with me in _that_ way."

I never realized Sakura was worried about that. Of course I was sexually attracted to Sakura. I was a normal human being and I loved her. I just never showed it in front of her. I didn't want to take things faster than she would have wanted. I didn't want to risk having her walk away.

I loved her too much to hurt her in any way possible.

And perhaps my cautious self had indirectly hurt her this time.

I sighed a little and got up from my seat. Sakura stared at me as I sat on top of the desk. I softly caressed her cheeks and she blushed under my touch.

"There's nothing for you to be worried about."

Sakura just stayed still and I saw her expressions softened by the second. Seeing that I had managed to convince her that her worries were unnecessary, I reached down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

I must say I was quite surprised when Sakura stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around my neck. She didn't waste any time and continued kissing me with more passion. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

I felt myself burning up as I felt more of her against my skin. I was relieved that Sakura didn't push me away as I deepened our kiss. She didn't stop my hands from wandering around as well.

When Sakura broke the kiss to catch her breath, I took the opportunity to plant kisses on her neck. Sakura moaned as I shower her with soft kisses on her sensitive skin and it made me smirk. I felt like it was quite an achievement to have made Sakura as turned on as she was.

I went back to kissing her lips when I felt her hand under my shirt. It felt nice to have her warm hands exploring my body and I was proud to see that she was enjoying what she was touching. Her eyes were clouded with lust and the state Sakura was in was a major turn on.

I was gently rubbing Sakura's thighs as we continued deepening our kiss. Sakura let out another moan against my lips as she felt my hands on her soft skin. Her grip around my neck tightened and she left my lips to kiss my neck.

I groaned at the pleasure she was giving me and was unsure if I should bring things to another level. We weren't exactly in an ideal place and time.

Before I could decide for myself, my stupid brother had the honor to decide for me.

I was really going to ask for my parents' permission to kill my older brother.

Itachi had entered the classroom at the worst possible time and I had a feeling he did it on purpose. He pretended to be surprised at what he saw and it fueled the anger building up inside me.

I couldn't stop my mind from formulating countless numbers of ways to kill Itachi.

"It seems like I had entered in a wrong time, again."

The way Itachi said 'again' made me beyond furious. He definitely entered on purpose.

Sakura was burning in embarrassment as hid from Itachi. The door was facing my back so Itachi couldn't really see how flushed Sakura was.

I glared so hard at Itachi that I thought I might harm my eyes. But I didn't care that much at that time. I was burning with fury.

"What do you want?" My tone was that of a furious younger brother and I hated how Itachi smiled instead. He really enjoyed tormenting me, didn't he?

"I just want to remind the two of you to finish your work as soon as possible. That is all."

I didn't bother to respond with words and just continued glaring at Itachi. And here I thought it wasn't possible to hate my brother more than I already did.

"Now that I had said what I wanted to say, I'll take my leave." Itachi was about to close the door but he opened it again to say more infuriating things.

"Here's an advice, Sasuke. A school isn't exactly an ideal place and time."

Even after the door was closed, I didn't stop glaring at the spot where Itachi stood. He had been annoying me to no ends and it wasn't doing any good to my mentality.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Sakura tugging on my sleeve.

She was still blushing and I honestly found it adorable. The sight of a highly embarrassed Sakura was enough to make me forget a large amount of anger I had towards Itachi.

I ruffled her hair and touched her forehead with mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Let's continue next time."

And I liked how my words made Sakura even more flushed than she already was.

* * *

Later that night, I received messages from the 'Itachi is a serial killer' WhatsApp group and groaned at the ongoing conversation.

* * *

Neji: It seems like Sasuke was caught making out with Sakura.

Naruto: Really?! By who?

Shikamaru: By his own older brother.

Naruto: How did you guys know about this?

Neji: Shikamaru and I overheard Itachi talking to Kisame.

Shikamaru: I had never seen Itachi look so happy. It was a rather creepy thing to witness.

Kiba: Did Sasuke finally reach second base? Wow!

Neji: He is probably still in first base due to his older brother's interruption.

Naruto: At least he finally did something. I was beginning to really believe that he was sexually incompetent!

Sasuke: Shut up.

Shikamaru: You should be careful to not get caught, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Speak for yourself, Nara. I wasn't the one who got caught having sex by his girlfriend's father.

Shikamaru: Shut up, Uchiha.

Naruto: The two of you should learn what it meant by 'get a room'.

Kiba: Is that how you never get caught on the act with Hinata?

Naruto: Not really. I usually wait until Neji wasn't around!

Neji: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: Oh no.

Sasuke: Dope.

Shikamaru: The biggest idiot is still you, Naruto.

Sasuke: I think that is a fact that will never change.

* * *

Author's Note: So there was some intimacy between Sasuke and Sakura in this chapter. The two of them were rather slow, after all! (insert mischievous grin) Anyway, please tell me if you guys want them to become more intimate or no. I really want to know the opinions of readers so I wouldn't end up writing scenes you guys wouldn't like. Of course, ratings will be changed accordingly as the fanfic progresses! So feel free to share your thoughts with me by reviewing! Suggestions are very welcomed as well. Go ahead and review, guys! Thank you for reading and hope to see you on the next chapter as well!


	10. Plans

Author's Note: Hello again, everybody! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! _Katelyn_ is wondering why Itachi likes cockblocking Sasuke so much. Let's just say Itachi likes to bully Sasuke (insert evil laughter). Anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading chapter 10!

Chapter 10: Plans

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

Sakura and I spent the entire weekend working on the rule book and preparation for the technical meeting. We finished everything by Sunday evening and had time to go for dinner together.

And then Monday came, which was the day for the technical meeting. Since it was just a week left before the start of the festival, there wouldn't be any classes at all. Everyone was given free time to prepare for the festival.

The technical meeting would start at 4 PM so there was a lot of time for Sakura and me to prepare the venue. We were going to hold the meeting for the boys and girls in separate rooms. Sakura asked Ino to assist me while I had Naruto to help me out.

I told Naruto I would be fine on my own but he insisted on helping. I had better things to do than arguing with Naruto so I agreed to let him assist me during the meeting.

The technical meeting went smoothly. There were two to three representatives from each school and I must say they all appeared to be great players. Ryuu was there as well, together with the captain of his team.

After the technical meeting was over, Ryuu approached me to talk for a bit. It was then when Sakura came in to see how my side went. Sakura ran towards Ryuu and gave him a hug. It wasn't a sight I enjoyed seeing but I knew better than to make a fuss out of it.

"How did the meeting go?" Ryuu ruffled Sakura's hair while asking.

"It went great." Sakura removed herself from the embrace and grinned childishly at Ryuu. I noticed that she would always look a few years younger whenever she was around Ryuu. It must be because she had looked up to him like an older brother.

And because of that, I had absolutely no reason to be jealous whenever I see them together.

If only my stupid emotions were capable of understanding logic.

When Sakura and Ryuu were talking, Ino suddenly called out from the door.

"Sakura, I need your help."

"I'll see you next week, Ryuu!" Sakura waved at me before leaving the classroom. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke."

I was actually planning to do some work with Sakura after the meeting but she needed to be home for dinner because some guests were coming over to her house. So, we decided to work separately for the night.

Ryuu turned towards me and had a playful grin on his face. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he had in mind.

"Do you remember what is the occasion this Saturday, Sasuke?"

"Of course."

It was Sakura's birthday that Saturday.

When I woke up on Monday morning, the first thing that came to my mind was the fact that it was Sakura's birthday soon. For as long as I could remember, I would always buy a birthday present for her every year. But now that we were dating, I wanted to do something more than that.

Unfortunately, I was totally clueless as to what I wanted to do.

"What's your plan?" Ryuu looked at me with anticipation, like a little kid waiting for a surprise present.

"No plans as of now."

His smile vanished and was replaced by a slight frown. He pinched my cheeks and I winced in pain and annoyance.

"It's only a few days left! You better not disappoint, Sakura. If you need my help, just tell me, alright?"

"Sure."

"And I'm sure Itachi will be willing to help you out as well."

I groaned at the mention of Itachi's name. My hatred towards my own older brother had reached an unbelievable level and it was amazing that I had yet to kill him.

But I had no plans of telling Ryuu what Itachi did that had made me so annoyed at him. After all, I would be the one ended up embarrassed. So I chose to keep my expressions as blank as possible.

I just nodded a little in response before Ryuu left for home. I fixed the room and packed my things before heading home as well.

I would think of what to do while doing my work.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I offered to drive Ino home after we finished tidying up the room we used for the technical meeting. Ino had been talking about a bunch of random things before suddenly changing the topic.

"What's your plan this Saturday, Sakura?"

I glanced over at Ino and saw the excitement in her eyes. I knew she was referring to my birthday, which was coming this Saturday. Ino enjoyed celebrating birthdays as much as I did. For me, birthdays were special and I would always plan my birthday parties wholeheartedly.

"I guess I will hold a birthday party like usual."

Ino squealed upon hearing my answer. It was no secret that Ino Yamanaka loved to party. And I did too.

"Where will you hold the party?"

"I'm not so sure. I'll think about it. Oh, my parents will be away on Saturday. This year will be the first time they won't be around during my birthday."

I was actually thinking whether I should hold the party in my house. My house was definitely not as big as Sasuke's, but it was spacious enough to hold everyone in our batch. But the thought of how messy the house would be after the party made me shiver. I had several maids at home but I wasn't going to make them go through the pain of cleaning up after the party.

So holding the party at my house was out of the question.

"Where are your parents going to? It must be an important trip since they had to miss your birthday."

"It's an important business trip and they will be away from Friday and coming back on Monday. They promised to celebrate with me on Thursday though so it's fine."

Ino nodded at my explanation and it didn't take long before the anticipation returned to her eyes.

"Do you think Sasuke will do something special?"

I felt myself blush slightly at Ino's question. Honestly, I would really like it if Sasuke would do something for me on my birthday. However, I chose to not have high expectations. The higher the expectation, the greater the disappointment one would experience.

I wasn't even sure if Sasuke would be willing to go through the trouble to plan something for my birthday. He just didn't really seem to be that type.

"I don't know." I answered softly and received a poke on the cheek from Ino.

"I'm sure he'll do something. He's too in love with you! I can't wait to see what he has in store for you!"

I blushed more at Ino's words and chose to ignore her for now.

But I guessed I could have a little bit of hope, couldn't I?

Just a little tiny bit so I wouldn't end up being too upset when he didn't do anything.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I had no plans, nothing at all.

It was already 9 PM and I had used up almost all my brain cells to think of something I could do for Sakura's birthday. I had finished all my work and focused on coming up with ideas.

And I just couldn't come up with something good.

The ideas I thought of were either too dumb or way too cheesy for my liking. I loved Sakura a lot and I was willing to go all out to make her happy. But if I did something I wasn't comfortable with, I would end up being awkward and all that. I definitely wouldn't make her happy if I looked like I had forced myself too hard.

I groaned in frustration when my brain told me that it was time for me to ask for help. I wasn't going to approach Itachi, of course. He would be my last resort. I hoped my friends would have ideas on what to do.

At times like these, the members of the 'Itachi is a serial killer' WhatsApp group were the first to cross my mind.

It wasn't wrong of me to put some faith of that bunch once in a while, right?

* * *

Sasuke: Need help.

Naruto: What's the magic word, Sasuke?

Neji: That's right, Uchiha. Where are your manners?

Kiba: As if Sasuke Uchiha will say the magic word!

Sasuke: Please.

Kiba: Kami-sama, he just said it. What did you do to the real Sasuke?

Shikamaru: I sense desperation.

Naruto: Let me guess, you need help in coming up with something to do for Sakura's birthday this Saturday?

Neji: Wow, Naruto. When did you become so smart?

Kiba: What did you do to the real Naruto?!

Naruto: Am I that stupid in your eyes?!

Sasuke: Yes.

Naruto: Sasuke-teme, I'm not helping you.

Sasuke: Please.

Naruto: Oh Kami-sama, he said the magic word twice. What in the world is going on here?

Neji: Alright, calm down. Let's get to business, shall we?

Shikamaru: Buy her flowers.

Kiba: Come on, Shikamaru. Be more creative.

Naruto: Remember the last time Shikamaru bought flowers for Ino? She got so pissed off because she found out that Shikamaru bought it from one of her family's flower shops.

Shikamaru: So troublesome. It's better than nothing.

Neji: At least Shikamaru put more effort from that time onwards.

Sasuke: What did you do after that?

Shikamaru: Easy. I do things she loves.

Sasuke: Like what?

Naruto: Like making out and things that come after that.

Shikamaru: Naruto, I think your intelligence is improving. What happened?

Naruto: You guys insult me too much that I have become numb from them.

Neji: Anyway, what does Sakura like, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Pink.

Kiba: Oh wow, that's something none of us know.

Naruto: You're hopeless, Sasuke.

Sasuke: She likes to study.

Neji: Why don't you accompany her to study during her birthday then?

Kiba: You know, Neji, I am not sure if you're being sarcastic or bloody serious.

Neji: What do you think?

Shikamaru: Alright, enough. Sasuke is useless.

Sasuke: I'm sure Sakura likes those things girls usually like.

Kiba: You don't say? But you need to come up with something special! Don't be so mainstream.

Neji: Why don't you ask help from the girls as well, Sasuke?

Naruto: I'm sure they know what Sakura likes, unlike her useless boyfriend.

Kiba: This is fun. Let's meet up with the girls now!

Shikamaru: It's almost 9.30 PM.

Naruto: The night is still early! I'll go fetch Hinata.

Neji: There no need for that, Naruto. Hinata can come with me. And I'll go fetch Tenten as well. Where are we meeting up?

Sasuke: My house. My parents aren't around.

Shikamaru: I'll go fetch Ino then. We can ask Itachi to join us as well.

Naruto: Are you serious about that, Shikamaru?

Kiba: I hope he isn't.

Sasuke: I rather die.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I went back to my room to work after our guests had left. I had been trying to get as much work done as possible so I would have more time to prepare for my birthday party.

Fortunately, there wasn't a lot of student council work left to be done. All members were reliable and capable so I didn't have to be burdened with a whole lot of work. Furthermore, basketball training had been going smoothly and preparation for the café was well handled by Ino and everyone else in the class.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my door and my parents entered my room.

"What is it?" I looked away from my laptop when my parents came to sit on my bed.

"We just want to ask what your plans are for Saturday." My mother had always liked helping me organizing my birthday parties. I knew she was disappointed that she wouldn't be around on the day itself. But that wasn't going to stop her from helping me out.

"I don't have a concrete plan yet but I have an idea or two. Ino's family rents out flower gardens for events and I just asked Ino if I could rent one. She said her parents want to let me use one of the gardens for free."

"That's really nice of them!" My father was smiling widely at me. A frown suddenly appeared on his face afterwards and he even allowed a sigh to escape. "I'm sorry we will not be around during your birthday."

I placed my laptop on my night stand and reached out to give my father a hug.

"It's fine. I understand how important this business trip is. And we're going out this Thursday, aren't we?"

"We definitely are." My mother joined in the hug and it made me giggle. "Let us know if there's anything you want us to help with the party's preparation."

"I will."

It had been a long time since I had a group hug with my parents and I must say I had missed it. I feel incredibly loved being surrounded by the warmth of my parents.

What could I do without them?

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Why don't you just pluck some flowers from the garden and give it to Sakura?"

Shikamaru gave that ridiculous suggestion after Ino told us that Sakura would be holding her birthday party in one of her family's flower gardens. We were at the garden of my house and due to Shikamaru's absurd idea, there were a few moments of silence and the only thing we could hear was the sounds of crickets.

Until Ino decided to send a punch flying to Shikamaru's stomach.

"What kind of messed up idea is that?! I swear I will beat you up into a pulp if you do something like that for me!"

While Ino was still beating the hell out of her boyfriend, Hinata gave a much better idea.

"Well, I still think it's a must to give flowers. Why don't you give her a sakura bouquet? I remember Sakura mentioning that she has always wanted to receive a sakura bouquet."

Upon hearing Hinata's idea, Ino stopped beating up Shikamaru and came back to join in the discussion.

"I can help you prepare a sakura bouquet! Leave it to me and the Yamanaka flower shop."

"I can't wait to see Sasuke holding onto a pink bouquet."

I glared at Naruto when I heard what he had whispered to Neji. Once in a while during the discussion, I would suspect that my male friends were 'helping' me out to see me doing ridiculous things. At least I was sure the girls were sincerely helping out.

"Do you think she'll like it if I will buy her a necklace?"

Three pairs of excited gazes were directed at me after I said that. I felt slightly uncomfortable when the girls looked at me that way but I chose to do nothing about it.

"What sort of necklace?" Tenten asked me while jumping a little.

I took some time to think before answering.

"I am thinking of buying a necklace with a diamond sakura pendant."

"Oh my goodness." Ino said that under her breath and her eyes widened. I was beginning to think that my idea was bad or something.

That was until Ino squealed with bursting energy.

"Any girl will love that present! So go ahead and get her that."

Tenten and Hinata nodded in agreement. I was relieved to have decided what flowers and present to give her. But the whole plan still felt incomplete.

"I know what to add to finalize the plan."

All eyes turned to Naruto who was grinning foolishly. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. He was definitely going to say something embarrassing.

And he did.

"After party make out session."

I face palmed at Naruto's idea, using all the self control I had inside me to stop myself from beating up Naruto until he lost consciousness. I removed my hand from my face and sent a deadly glare towards Naruto.

I saw Hinata blushing and looking like she was about to faint while Naruto continued laughing like a mad man. The rest of the guys were smirking at me in a way that showed that they agreed with Naruto. I groaned and chose to ignore the looks on their faces.

It wasn't like I didn't want to do what Naruto suggested. It just wasn't what I had in mind.

"Taking Sakura's virginity during her birthday sounds perfect!"

Ino's words sent Naruto and Kiba roaring in laughter. I wasn't very surprised to hear Ino saying that so casually. But I must say I was quite surprised to see Tenten nodding in agreement.

I decided to stop the conversation before it got out of hand. However, my friends weren't allowing me to do so.

"Sakura's parents won't be around on the weekends. You can spend time with Sakura until Sunday morning or even later and it will not be a problem at all."

Ino was smirking at me as she spoke. Naruto and Kiba didn't even bother trying to contain their chaotic laughter. Even Neji joined in to laugh a little.

"I think that's not too bad of an idea, little brother."

I groaned loudly when I heard the voice of the last person I wished to see. I turned my head over my shoulder and made eye contact with my older brother.

The smirk on his face angered me so much. And his next words made it even worse.

"If you will do it somewhere I don't know, I won't _accidentally_ disturb you."

The way Itachi emphasized the word 'accidentally' effortlessly boiled my blood. I glared at Itachi one last time before he left the garden after bidding goodbye to the others.

"I swear I will one day murder that guy."

I muttered to myself but my friends had heard me.

"We all want to do that." It was Kiba who said that followed by a groan.

"So, are you going to do it or not?" Naruto placed an arm around my shoulder and he still had that stupid grin on his face.

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Come on, stop teasing the poor guy." Kiba's continued laughing as he spoke. "What else do you plan to do then?"

"You'll see."

I had an idea on what to do to complete my gift for Sakura but I planned to have it as a surprise for everyone.

I really hoped things would go well that day.

* * *

Author's Note: So will Sasuke touch Sakura's heart on her birthday? Look forward for the next chapter if you're curious as to what Sasuke plans to do at the end. As usual, please leave a review and share with me your thoughts on this fanfic. Follows and favorites are much appreciated too! Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter as well!


	11. Surprises

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, suggestions, follows and favorites, everyone! Please continue supporting this fanfic (insert puppy eyes).

Chapter 11: Surprises

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

Gai-sensei was going all out to kill every single one of us.

With less than a week left from the basketball tournament, Gai-sensei's training plans were unbearable. How could he still be smiling so widely as he tortured us?

It was Tuesday after practice ended that Ino suggested that we should go take a look at the venue for my birthday party. I agreed since there wasn't any work left to be done for the day.

I drove as Ino told me the direction. I asked Hinata and Tenten to tag along but they said they had something to do that night. So it was just me and the blonde blabbermouth.

I felt like my breath was taken away from me when I stepped onto the spacious flower garden. It was beyond beautiful. The sweet scents of the various flowers mixed so well together, as if they were working together to bring out the peaceful ambience of the place. There were vintage looking lamp posts in the garden, making the whole place light up in the right amount. It wasn't too bright to make one feel uncomfortable, but enough to allow us to navigate the place with ease.

"It's perfect, Ino." My tone was slightly trembling from joy. It was going to be the best birthday party I had ever held, I just knew it.

"I know right! Who are you going to invite, Sakura? Is this space large enough?" Ino spoke as we walked around, once in a while gently touching the petals of the well-maintained flowers.

"I am planning to invite everyone in our batch, the people from the student council and also our basketball teammates."

"This place should be enough then! What is your plan for the food and beverages?"

"My mother had contacted a restaurant and they agreed to be in charge of it. They'll be delivering the food and beverages here on Saturday."

"Alright! Almost everything is settled then. Hang on, what about the cake?"

"Settled."

"Great. And leave the decoration to me! It'll help you turn this birthday party into the best one you'll ever see."

"What can I do without you, Ino?" I wrapped my hands around Ino's arm and nuzzled against her.

Ino gave me a disgusted look, obviously feeling weird seeing me acting so clingy and cheesy.

"Sakura, I'm more comfortable if you will insult me instead of being so sweet."

I rolled my eyes at her and pushed myself closer to her. I heard Ino groaning in frustration as she tried to push me away.

"If you're trying to annoy the crap out of me, it's working. So get her hands off me, forehead." I was still smiling like an idiot as I tightened my grip around Ino's arm.

She could be utterly annoying most of the time, but she was a friend I could rely on. And it didn't hurt to show my gratitude once in a while, right?

"Thank you, pig."

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

"I will not do that."

I emphasized each word sternly to show how much I was against the idea.

"Come on, teme! It'll be so _romantic_."

Apparently, Naruto had suggested that I should go down on one knee and give Sakura the flowers. He was obviously doing it to ridicule me instead of helping out. The way he said the word 'romantic' had clearly showed his real intention.

We were having dinner in a restaurant near school after one of Itachi's inhumane training sessions. Since the start of dinner, Naruto had been giving out a whole bunch of ridiculous ideas. He actually thought it was a good idea if I were to sing as I gave flowers to Sakura.

Why in the world would I, Sasuke Uchiha, humiliate myself that way?

"Shut up before I kill you, dope."

Naruto sighed dramatically before speaking again.

"If Neji was willing to do a belly dance to cheer Tenten up after he pissed her off, why can't you bring yourself to do something as simple as going down on one knee?"

Then there was a silence, a long and dreadful silence.

It was Kiba who broke the silence in a slightly trembling voice.

"What did you just say, Naruto?"

Naruto began cursing under his breath for the most obvious reason.

He had just committed suicide by revealing Neji's secret. I glanced over to the Hyuuga protégé and I noticed one thing.

I had never seen him looking so pissed off. His white eyes were darkening and I didn't even know it was possible for that to happen.

"Let's see how Naruto dies." Kiba, who was sitting beside me, whispered in an unusually low voice. I guessed he didn't want to get on Neji's bad side.

"L-Look at the time. I-I promised my younger sister that I will accompany her to the t-theaters! I need to go now."

Naruto ran off before any of us could remind him that he did not have a younger sister.

Neji stood up from his seat calmly and unlike Naruto, he remembered to leave some money on the table. Despite his relaxed posture, his eyes showed the complete opposite.

He was definitely furious.

And right in front of our eyes, Neji stormed out of the restaurant while yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Then silence came back to haunt the atmosphere around us.

That was until Kiba burst out in laughter.

"Oh, Kami-sama, I really want to see how Neji beat the crap out of Naruto. But I treasure my life too much to get anywhere close to a fuming Neji. How in the world did Naruto find out about that though?"

"He probably heard it from Hinata, who most likely have heard about it from Tenten." I nodded in agreement.

"And Naruto is stupid enough to blurt out Neji's dark secret. What an idiot! But hey, Shikamaru, at least there's someone who did something more embarrassing than you. Now it doesn't seem so humiliating of you to have done a strip tease for Ino."

I swore I had never experienced so many awkward silences within just a short period of time.

How in the world did Kiba found out about _that_?

"O-Oh, I just remembered. I need to fetch my y-younger brother from school. I'm running late. See you guys tomorrow!"

Why couldn't these people think of a better excuse to leave? Kiba didn't have a younger brother and most schools would be closed by now. He should at least come up with something more logical.

But to be fair, if someone was glaring at you as if they wanted your life, your mind would most probably be too messed up to think straight.

Kiba frantically stood up from his seat and dashed towards the exit. Shikamaru had an odd expression on his face, which seemed to be a mixture of anger and utter embarrassment. He placed some money on the table before chasing the already running Kiba.

I was left alone in the restaurant and had to pay for Naruto and Kiba's share as well.

I took it as entertainment fee since I got to see a rather interesting show.

Somehow, I wasn't sure if I would get to see Naruto and Kiba at school tomorrow.

I stopped imaging how badly those two idiots were doing when my phone suddenly rang. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Ino.

I answered it and was immediately bombarded by questions. Hearing Ino's voice reminded me of what Kiba had said earlier. I started to wonder why Shikamaru performed a strip tease in the first place.

I wasn't someone who often cared about other people's business but I had to admit I was quite curious about the newest stories I had heard.

"Sasuke, have you prepared the present? And do you have everything planned out already? Do you need any help?"

"I've placed the order for the necklace. I'm alright."

"Ordered? Hang on, is it a custom made necklace?!"

"Hn."

I pulled my phone away from my ear when I heard Ino squealing. Girls did love things like these, didn't they?

"I'm looking forward for Saturday then. Good luck!"

With that, Ino hung up and I went to pay the bills.

When I got home, I decided to check if Naruto and Kiba were still alive through the 'Itachi is a serial killer' group.

* * *

Sasuke: Is everyone well and alive?

Neji: I'm surprised you care, Sasuke.

Naruto: I'm touched you asked Sasuke. But it is better if you came to my rescue. Neji was going all out to murder me!

Sasuke: As if I will risk my life for you.

Neji: You deserve death for what you did, Uzumaki.

Naruto: Come on, Neji. It kind of slipped off my mouth. I apologized! You didn't have to attempt pushing me down a cliff.

Sasuke: How in the world did you guys end up at a cliff?

Naruto: Neji-teme chased me all over the place. We somehow arrived at a cliff. I thanked my luck for keeping me alive.

Sasuke: Neji, is it so difficult to push a Naruto Uzumaki down a cliff?

Neji: He was lucky and got away.

Naruto: Are you two serious about wanting to see me dead?

Sasuke: Yes.

Naruto: And I thought you guys are my friends.

Neji: Whatever.

Sasuke: Kiba is unusually quiet.

Naruto: Did Shikamaru kill him off?

Shikamaru: Taking his life away is a drag. So I did something worse than taking his life without shedding a single drop of blood.

Neji: Did you rape him?

Sasuke: I didn't know you're so sick, Nara.

Naruto: What will Ino think of you?!

Shikamaru: You bunch of troublesome idiots. Why will I do something that will have me scarred for life?

Naruto: What did you do to Kiba then?

Shikamaru: I took his phone.

Neji: I hate to admit this. But you're a genius.

Shikamaru: I know, Hyuuga.

Sasuke: That's definitely worse than death for Kiba. He's addicted to his phone.

Shikamaru: And I found a lot of interesting things inside his phone.

Naruto: Like what?

Shikamaru: It appears that our friend, Inuzuka, has a hobby of sexting quite a number of girls at once.

Neji: No wonder he is so obsessed with his phone.

Shikamaru: He also keeps a lot of highly inappropriate pictures.

Naruto: No wonder I often caught him ogling while looking at his phone.

Shikamaru: Maybe he is ogling at something else.

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Shikamaru: He has a stash of bestiality pornography inside his phone.

Neji: Are you bloody kidding me?

Shikamaru: You guys want to see it for yourself?

Naruto: … No thanks.

Sasuke: Interesting hobby he has there.

Shikamaru: I am planning to make his life even more interesting.

Naruto: What are you planning to do?

Shikamaru: I will torture him so much that he would rather die.

Sasuke: Kiba Inuzuka has met his end.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Kiba is wooing Karin?!"

I exclaimed in shock when I heard what Ino said. I was helping out with the café's decoration on Wednesday afternoon when she suddenly rushed into the room and announced loudly.

"I just saw Kiba holding onto Karin's hand and saying that he loves her! And that he will chase her until she forgets about Sasuke."

"Ino, you must have seen and heard wrongly." One of our classmates stared at Ino as if she had just said the world's most ridiculous thing.

"I'm serious! I think they're still outside. See for yourself."

Most of our classmates had abandoned their work and rushed outside to see the truth. Judging from the exclaims and whistles I heard soon afterwards, I assumed that Ino was telling the truth.

I glanced over at Sasuke and Neji, who were sitting beside me and continued working on the decoration. I narrowed my eyes at them when I noticed the smirks on their faces.

I was sure there was more than what met the eyes.

"Sasuke, what is going on?" Sasuke didn't even turn to face me upon hearing my question. He just carried on with his work and responded without looking at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura."

Then there was suddenly a girl squealing outside.

"Oh my goodness, Kiba kissed Karin!"

Sasuke and Neji laughed. The stoic Uchiha and Hyuuga protégé were laughing.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Let's go see, Sakura!"

And I allowed Ino to drag me to where the commotion was.

I swore I felt my eyes burning at the sight of Kiba kissing the girl I hated the most in my life.

I instantly regretted not resisting when Ino pulled me away from the classroom.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

With a blink of an eye, Saturday had already arrived. Watching Shikamaru blackmailing Kiba and making him do the worst possible things had been greatly entertaining. It was so entertaining that it felt like time had passed by in a faster pace than usual.

Of course, Kiba wasn't feeling the same way as the rest of us. And I knew Sakura was suspicious of us for Kiba's unusual behavior lately. It was all Shikamaru's doing though. Neji, Naruto and I just gave our opinions once in a while.

I had not been meeting Sakura a lot for the past few days. She had been busy preparing for her birthday party and with long hours of basketball practice, I would only be free at night.

But it gave me more chances to prepare for my gift for Sakura.

And the time had come to commence the plan.

Ino sent me a message earlier and said that she had the bouquet ready at the venue. The plan was for me to get it from her before I enter the party.

Tenten told me to go to the party slightly later so that I could give my present when everyone had arrived. According to her, it would be much more romantic if I did it in the presence of all guests.

I honestly find it embarrassing but I listened anyway. I believed they knew what they were saying.

When I arrived at the venue, Ino ran towards me and handed me the big bouquet. It wasn't like anything I had seen before. Not only were there sakura flowers, there were also pink roses in the bouquet. The fresh smell was apparent and although I wasn't a fan of pink, I found it beautiful.

"You have the present with you right?"

I nodded and Ino walked back to the garden. I could clearly hear the music and chatter coming from the party and suddenly felt nervous.

Never would I have expected a day where I would be shaky before doing something.

" _I wouldn't let my efforts go down the drain because I was tense."_

I took my phone out and called the person I hired to be in charge of my last surprise for Sakura.

"Get ready."

And with that said, I began walking towards the direction where all the sounds originated from.

My stupid nerves better not get in my way.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

It's been almost thirty minutes since the party started and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. I wanted to give him a call but I had to go around and greet my guests.

I looked around the venue and caught sight of Itachi with Kisame. Even Itachi was there already, so where in the world was Sasuke?

I almost bumped into Ino when I was in the middle of my search for my boyfriend.

"Sorry, Ino."

I apologized and stood up straighter. It was then when I noticed I had wandered to the middle of the garden. It was a spacious area surrounded by flowers of various colors and shapes. I must have spaced out to have not realized that I had walked all the way there.

"Sakura, you look so gorgeous today so at least try to smile beautifully."

I smiled weakly at Ino and held onto the hem of my dress. I was wearing a sleeveless flowing white dress which was covered in laces. I completed my look by putting on a pair of beige Mary Jane heels, applied some light make up and slightly curled the end of my hair.

I must say I was more than satisfied with my appearance but I just couldn't find the will to smile wholeheartedly without Sasuke around.

"Sasuke isn't here yet. Do you think he forgot about my birthday?"

"Sakura, that guy loves you too much to forget something as important as your birthday."

Ino sounded very confident but it made me frown instead.

"Then where is he?" My tone was weaker than I wanted it to be. I stared at the grass under me and was starting to feel depress on my big day.

I looked up when I heard Ino giggling. I raised my eyebrow at her in confusion but then I noticed that she wasn't even looking at my direction.

She glanced at me and pointed at the area behind me.

"Look behind you."

I blinked a few times, still unable to register what Ino was talking about. I slowly turned around and I swore my eyes widened to an unbelievable extent.

"Sasuke."

The person I had been looking for was standing in front of me, looking extremely dashing in his black suit and holding onto the most beautiful bouquet I had ever seen in my life. It was exactly like what I had always wanted to receive. It was a bouquet filled with cute sakura flowers and mesmerizing pink roses. Something told me Ino was the one who helped Sasuke out on that aspect.

But seeing how willing Sasuke was to hold onto such a pink object in his hands was enough to make me very happy. I was so happy that I was practically speechless.

I wanted to rush towards him and give him a bear hug but my legs wouldn't cooperate. I just stood still as I stared at the man in front of me. He smirked when he saw that I was at a loss for words. He began walking towards me until he was close enough to reach out for my hand.

Sasuke smiled as he handed me the flowers in his hands. It was one of those rare smiles of his that could effortlessly make my legs go weak from happiness. I felt like I was about to burst out in tears but I continued staying as still as stone.

My hand holding onto the bouquet was slightly trembling but I tightened my grip around it to secure it safely. It was too precious for me to handle it carelessly.

My other hand was held by Sasuke's warm and much bigger hand. He squeezed it gently and hated how it trembled inside his grip. Sasuke must have noticed what I was going through and had an amused look on his face.

How could he be so smug and amazingly handsome at the same time?

Sasuke suddenly let go of my hand and reached into the pocket inside his suit. I watched him intently without the slightest clue as to what he was about to do.

Then I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him taking out a black velvet box. I was stunned all over again. It was as if Sasuke's mission for the day was to surprise me again and again. First he came here holding onto my dream bouquet and then he brought out another unexpected present.

Was he really the Sasuke Uchiha I knew?

Sasuke smiled again and opened the box in front of me. My eyes literally sparkled upon seeing what it was.

It was a necklace with a diamond sakura pendant. And saying that it was beautiful was clearly an understatement. I had no words to describe its beauty and charm.

At one glance, I knew that he had it custom made. It reflected Sasuke's love and effort and I was even more speechless than earlier. How was a person supposed to show how happy she was using words alone?

"I hope you like your present." Sasuke had a soft expression on his handsome face. His eyes were filled with love, care and sincerity. And I could feel all of his emotions just by looking into his dark eyes.

"You have no idea how much I like it."

Sasuke smirked in victory and removed the necklace from the box. He returned the box back into his pocket and placed the necklace around my neck.

My hand traced the outline of the dazzling pendant and I found myself smiling at it.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes as I stared at Sasuke who was looking at me as if I was the most precious person in his life. It was the caring way he was looking at me. His eyes were filled with strong emotions which reached into my heart in an instant.

I was snapped out of our own world when I heard a commotion from the people around us. How did I not notice that everyone was looking at us all this time?

I blushed furiously and tried to cover my flushed face using the bouquet. Sasuke gently pulled the bouquet out of my face and was looking straight into my eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight. It's a waste to cover it up."

Sasuke's words made my face heat up even more and I glared at him a little to hide my embarrassment. When I saw Sasuke chuckling a little, my glare vanished and I couldn't stop a foolish grin from surfacing.

"You seem to have put some effort for this. I didn't expect any of this."

Sasuke smirked again and I wasn't sure what it meant this time.

An Uchiha smirk could mean a lot of things and honestly, I had yet to discover every interpretation.

"Do you think this is all I had prepared for the woman I love?"

I jumped a little at Sasuke's choice of words and felt my whole body burning up. I blinked continuously as I stared at Sasuke's face.

"What do y-"

Just when I was about to ask Sasuke what else he had in store for me, there was loud explosions on the skies.

To be exact, there were fireworks.

I couldn't get my eyes off the dark skies above me, which was now filled with colorful and brilliant fireworks. But the real surprise was when some of the fireworks had formed words.

The words 'Happy Birthday' seemed to be painted onto the black skies with the moon as a background.

By then, I didn't bother stopping my tears from flowing and strong feelings were rushing throughout my body. I felt myself shaking at the sudden burst of happiness and I was clueless as to how was I supposed to tell Sasuke how blissful I felt.

When the words on the skies disappeared and more fireworks decorated the night, I turned towards the source of my overflowing joy.

He was looking at me with those loving eyes of his which I would want to see for the rest of my life. How was it possible for someone to have the ability to make another person feel like the luckiest person alive?

My tears continued falling from my eyes as I watched Sasuke taking more steps towards me. I closed my eyes as he reached to plant an affectionate kiss on my lips. I didn't even care that everyone present had witnessed it.

I opened my eyes again when I felt him pulling away. Our eyes continued staring into each other as Sasuke's voice broke the silence between us.

"Happy birthday, Sakura."

This was definitely the best birthday I had ever had.

* * *

Author's Note: Sasuke's plan is a success! (insert happy grin) Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will feature what will happen after the party (insert mischievous smirk). So please look forward to it! As usual, please leave a review. Reviews are very valuable for me. Follows and favorites are extremely appreciated too! Thank you for reading and have a nice day, dear readers!


	12. The Fourth Present

Author's Note: The reviews made me so happy! I really mean it. As for 's question, Sasuke and Sakura are between 16-17 years old. I only mentioned that they are in their first year of high school and never mentioned their age. I hope I didn't confuse you too much! And thank you so much for liking this story!

Chapter 12: The Fourth Present

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Why are you crying, Sakura?"

I was at a loss and wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. All I could manage was to wipe away the tears from Sakura's green eyes and caressing her cheeks gently.

I patiently waited for Sakura to calm down and listened to her when she finally found her voice again.

"I'm so happy. I didn't expect any of this." Sakura managed to speak between her sobs and was struggling not to stutter. "Thank you so much, Sasuke."

I smiled at the crying girl in front of me and pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you, Sasuke. I really do."

"I know you do."

Sakura punched me on the chest and I chuckled lightly in respond.

"I love you too, Sakura."

We were snapped out of our own little world when Naruto's loud voice rang throughout the whole venue.

"You're more romantic than I thought, Sasuke-teme! I'm so touched!"

Sakura pulled away from me when she saw that all eyes were on us. She turned a bright shade of red and tried to hide her face using her hands. I glared towards Naruto, who was looking at me with glassy eyes.

Was he seriously touched to tears? I really wasn't interested to know though.

My eyes found Itachi, who seemed to be looking rather amused. The look on his face made me uncomfortable immediately. He was going to tease me for sure.

I could just ignore that. The most important thing was that Sakura liked what I gave her. I would deal with the others some other time.

Ino must have noticed how distressed Sakura was for crying in front of everyone. She walked towards Sakura with a wide grin on her face and placed an arm around her shoulder. After removing Sakura's hands away from her face, she pinched the embarrassed girl on the cheek.

"What was that for, pig?!" Sakura was glaring at her blonde friends while rubbing her pinched cheek.

"You looked like you needed someone to snap you out of your embarrassment, forehead."

When I saw Sakura bickering with Ino, I knew that she was back to normal. Before Sakura could continue her insults, Ino quickly dragged Sakura towards the crowds.

"Shut up for now, Sakura. It's time to cut the cake!"

The crowds began gathering around the cake where Sakura was headed to and I caught a glimpse of her smile. Her eyes were slightly swollen from crying but I could see that she was happy.

And that was enough to bring another smile onto my face.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

Despite my sudden tearful outburst, the party went by smoothly. I couldn't stop thanking Ino for the help she lend me in organizing the whole thing. She would laugh and said she was more than willing to help me out.

When guests were starting to leave, Ino, Tenten and Hinata walked towards me with odd expressions. They were grinning and giggling suspiciously.

"The three of you are acting weirdly." I narrowed my eyes at them and spoke when they got closer to me.

"Your boyfriend isn't the only one who prepared something special for you, Sakura."

I blinked my eyes in confusion upon hearing Ino's words. I was about to ask what she meant when Tenten suddenly handed me a wrapped gift.

"This is a present from the three of us." Tenten was smiling sheepishly as she spoke. "It's nothing compared to a diamond necklace and fireworks though."

My friends continued talking as I opened the present. I could feel strong emotions swelling inside me without knowing what the present actually was. It didn't matter what they gave me though. The fact that they put effort into getting me something was more than enough to fill me with immense joy.

My heart was thumping in anticipation as I opened the box in my hands.

It was a stethoscope.

"Alright, Sakura. Before you complain that this is a weird present, let me explain." Ino placed her hands on either side of her hip as she began telling me why they chose to give me a stethoscope. "The three of us know that you want to become a doctor one day. So we decided to give you this to show that we have faith that you will one day achieve what you have been dreaming of!"

My hand was trembling as I traced the outline of the stethoscope. I was so speechless. What Sasuke did was truly unexpected and I was really touched. But when I heard the reason why my friends got me this present, I felt touched all over again. The present in front of me proves that my friends believed that I could one day become who I wanted to be.

And their faith brought me to tears for the second time that night.

"Wait, why in the world are you crying, Sakura?!" Ino began to panic and was looking at Tenten and Hinata for answers. "Is our present that horrible to have made Sakura cry in sadness?"

"This present is perfect." My voice was weak due to the tears but my friends heard me clearly. And before they could say anything, I pulled the three of them into a group hug.

I felt Hinata's hand rubbing my back to comfort me while Ino was yelling at me for scaring her. Tenten continued laughing and calling me a crybaby. I felt so loved and blessed as I hugged them tighter.

How should I even show them how much they meant to me?

"Thank you, guys. This present means so much to me."

When I felt the three of them hugging me back with more force, I knew that my feelings had reached deep inside their hearts.

We broke away from our group hug when Ino screamed that she needed some air. The rest of us laughed together as we stared at an overly dramatic Ino.

I stopped laughing when Ino suddenly brought her face very close to mine. And the way she was smirking at me was giving me a bad feeling.

"You know, Sakura, there is one more thing you should do to make this day even better."

I stared at Ino and narrowed my eyes slightly, "What are you thinking of, Ino?"

And judging from the way Tenten and Hinata were giggling, they knew what Ino was about to say.

Ino took a few more steps towards me and leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"If you lose your virginity to Sasuke today, it will become a perfect birthday."

It didn't even take a second for my whole face to be colored by a deep shade of red. I wanting to yell at Ino but my voice was caught in my throat. All I could manage was looking extremely stunned as I stared at my laughing friends.

But if I were to calmly think about it, Ino made sense.

However, it didn't help me feel any less embarrassed at how straightforward she was.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

When all the guests, including Sakura's closest friends, had left the venue, I offered to drive Sakura home.

I noticed the slight blush on Sakura's cheeks but decided to shrug it off. And when I had already started driving, I began thinking back to the time I was discussing my plans for Sakura's birthday present with the others.

Naruto's words stood out the most.

Was it really the right time to take the next step? What if Sakura wasn't ready for it and I would end up messing things up?

But I wouldn't know if I didn't ask, would I?

"Sakura." I saw Sakura tensing up a little when I called her name. Something told me her friends must have said something similar to what Naruto had told me. It would explain why she was acting oddly.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

Well, since I had started it, might as well finish what I was going to say.

"I know your parents are away and will only be back on Monday. Is it alright for me to accompany you for the rest of the night?"

" _Oh, great job, Sasuke Uchiha. You sounded so cliché that I am cringing at my own words."_

When Sakura had been taking an unusually long time to answer, I glanced over to check what her reaction was. And just like I had expected, her face had grown even more flushed than earlier.

I began to feel regrets swelling inside me and was about to apologize for the sudden request when Sakura finally responded.

"S-Sure."

Although Sakura's voice was soft and timid, I could see the resolve in her eyes.

She was as ready as I was.

* * *

"I'll take a bath first."

Right after we entered the hotel room, Sakura dashed into the bathroom. I guessed she was in dire need of a shower to cool her down.

The room was rather spacious and had a king sized bed in the middle. There was a plasma TV on the wall and a brown couch at the far end of the room. The walls were beige in color and appeared warm due to the lighting. The window behind the couch almost covered up the whole wall and the night view was splendid.

I was sitting on the couch and looking through the window when my phone began vibrating due to notifications. I had received messages from my friends in the 'Itachi is a serial killer' group and also from said 'killer'.

I decided to open the message I received from my _considerate_ older brother first.

* * *

Itachi: I told father and mother you're having a sleepover with your friends. So go ahead and have fun. And I assumed you didn't prepare protection, so I slipped in one inside your wallet when you were showering earlier. You can thank me later.

* * *

Alright, maybe he was considerate in his own weird ways.

* * *

Sasuke: I never expected there would come a day when I am glad to have you as my brother.

Itachi: I guess that is your way of thanking me. You're welcome.

* * *

I hereby concluded that it was possible for Itachi to not be a pain in the ass.

Contrary to Itachi's rare thoughtful action, my friends were in the middle of a conversation which effortlessly embarrassed me.

* * *

Naruto: Sasuke had won 'The Most Romantic Guy' award for what he did today.

Neji: Are you falling in love with Uchiha?

Naruto: You make me sick, Hyuuga.

Kiba: Sasuke stayed back to offer Sakura a ride home, right?

Shikamaru: That was what he said. But I saw him driving in a direction which is not the way to Sakura's home.

Naruto: Did you stalk them, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: It's Ino's idea. She forced me into it. As if I would do something as troublesome as that.

Naruto: Did Sasuke kidnap Sakura?! I said make out with her, not rape her!

Sasuke: I'm not you, Naruto. I won't do something as low as that.

Naruto: Sasuke-teme, what do you mean by that?!

Neji: So how did you ask her to spend the night with you, Sasuke?

Sasuke: I asked.

Kiba: How? "Sakura, do I have the honor to transform you into a woman?"

Shikamaru: You're disgusting, Inuzuka.

Naruto: I'm cringing because of your words, Kiba.

Sasuke: I can never see you the same way again. And I thought your image is bad enough after you kissed Karin in front of everyone.

Kiba: Shut up, Uchiha. Whose fault is it that I had to kiss her?!

Shikamaru: It's your own fault. With a hobby as interesting as yours, you should be more careful.

Kiba: You snatched my phone away from me! Fine, I'll drop this topic for now and deal with you later, Nara. I am brushing my teeth more than five times a day ever since that kiss and I really don't want to be reminded of it right now.

Naruto: Alright, back to the original topic. How did you ask Sakura, Sasuke?

Sasuke: I asked if I am allowed to accompany her for the rest of the night.

Neji: You made yourself sound like a male escort, Uchiha.

Naruto: It's like you're selling yourself.

Kiba: At least the way I said it made me sound cool.

Shikamaru: It doesn't, Kiba. It made you sound dumb. The way Sasuke asked is equally amusing though.

Sasuke: How do you usually ask Ino then?

Shikamaru: I never asked. It's too much of a drag. I just do it.

Naruto: What do you mean you just do it? Are you a serial rapist?! We can have you reported to the police.

Neji: Can you stop being an idiot, Uzumaki? If he is a serial rapist, Ino won't be clinging onto him like super glue.

Kiba: And she won't be making out often in Shikamaru's car.

Sasuke: And she won't be having sex with him in her room.

Shikamaru: Can all of you just shut up? So troublesome.

Naruto: Explain what you meant by 'I just do it' then!

Shikamaru: It means I just pulled her in for a kiss and let things progress naturally.

Neji: A true professional indeed.

Kiba: I think Shikamaru can give Sasuke some lessons on how to ask a girl to spend the night with him.

Sasuke: I think you need that lesson as well, Inuzuka.

Neji: I think both of you need it.

Kiba: How did you ask Tenten, Neji? I heard you guys did _it_ already.

Neji: How the hell did you find out?

Naruto: Neji had hit homerun?! Does it mean Sasuke is the only virgin among us? Well, he won't be one soon.

Neji: Wait, does that mean you did _it_ with Hinata already?

Naruto: So how do you ask Tenten, Neji?

Sasuke: Naruto is trying to change the topic.

Naruto: If you know what I'm trying to do, don't ruin it, Sasuke.

Kiba: I'm curious as to how Neji asked Tenten. I know Naruto asked by saying "Hinata-chan, do you want to have sex with me?" in a rather loud voice in public. And of course, Hinata fainted.

Shikamaru: What an idiot.

Sasuke: Just what you would expect from Naruto.

Neji: I'll have a talk with you about that, Naruto.

Naruto: Before our little talk, tell us how you asked Tenten.

Shikamaru: Let me make a guess. 'Tenten, doth thee wish to has't amorous rite with me?'

Kiba: What in the world does that mean?

Sasuke: It's Shakespearean. It means 'Tenten, do you wish to have sex with me?'

Naruto: Why in the world would the two of you know Shakespearean?

Shikamaru: Because we have brain cells.

Naruto: Whatever!

Sasuke: I'm sure Neji knows Shakespearean too but I doubt he would actually use it to ask.

Shikamaru: I know. I'm just joking. Who would go through the trouble of using Shakespearean when normal languages are available?

Kiba: I know right. Might as well use Korean instead of Shakespearean. A lot of girls are huge fans of those K-Pop and K-Drama things.

Naruto: Why is Neji not replying?

Shikamaru: Wait a minute, did Neji really used Shakespearean?

Neji: Can you all shut your trap?

Naruto: And the winner of 'The Worst in Asking a Girl to Spend the Night with Him' award goes to Neji Hyuuga.

Sasuke: The title of the award is stupid but I couldn't agree more.

Neji: It's supposed to sound romantic.

Kiba: Learn Korean instead.

Neji: Whatever.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

When I came out from the shower, I saw that Sasuke was completely engrossed with his phone. He didn't even notice that I had come back to the room. I had to pat him on the shoulder for him to realize that I was done showering.

I laughed at the way Sasuke jumped in his seat when I did that. He has always been a composed person so it was funny to see him looking so startled.

Sasuke looked at me for a second and quickly diverted his eyes away. There was a slight blush on his cheeks and I assumed it was because of what I was wearing. Since I didn't expect to be spending the night away from home, I didn't have any spare clothes. So I had no other choice but to wear one of the hotel's bath robes.

"I'll go take a shower as well."

I giggled when I saw Sasuke hastily entering the bathroom. I went to take my phone from my bag and sat at the spot where Sasuke was. I opened the messages from the 'Gai-sensei is a serial killer' WhatsApp group. It wasn't every day that I would receive messages from this group so I was curious as to what the ongoing conversation was.

I frowned when I saw what it was.

* * *

Ino: Someone is going to be a full-fledge woman today!

Tenten: You mean losing her virginity?

Ino: Can you be more creative, Tenten?

Hinata: Do you mean Sakura?

Ino: Of course. She's the only virgin among the four of us.

Tenten: You did _it_ with Naruto already, Hinata?!

Hinata: Please don't tell Neji Nii-san, Tenten!

Ino: Naruto is stupid. I'm sure he had already accidentally allowed Neji to know.

Tenten: True. By the way, how do you know what Sakura's up to tonight, Ino?

Ino: I forced Shikamaru to follow Sasuke's car after he left with Sakura.

Hinata: Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice?

Ino: They're probably too 'busy' to notice.

Sakura: You're a stupid pig, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino: Don't be mean, forehead.

Tenten: I hope you're ready, Sakura.

Ino: You do know what to do, don't you?

Sakura: I'm not an idiot. Of course I know what to do!

Ino: I'm not saying you're an idiot. But you're inexperienced.

Tenten: If you need some extra knowledge, you can go online and read a bit of Icha Icha.

Hinata: Isn't that the novels Jiraiya-sensei wrote?

Tenten: Yes. And the ones Kakashi-sensei adored.

Sakura: I would rather kill myself than reading that.

Ino: It could help someone as inexperienced as you.

Sakura: I don't need it.

Tenten: If you say so. Oh, and stay safe, Sakura.

Ino: I hope Sasuke won't be impregnating you as your fourth present.

Tenten: You mean fifth? Since the fourth present would be his virginity.

Sakura: Shut up.

Hinata: Good luck, Sakura.

Ino: Tell us the details when we meet!

Sakura: Dream on, pig.

* * *

I closed my phone in a panic when I heard the bathroom door opened. I felt my ears burning up when I saw that Sasuke was also wearing one of the bath robes. I had expected it, of course, but to see him with my own eyes was something else.

I could feel my heart thumping loudly and I was fidgeting on the couch. Blood was rushing towards my face when Sasuke's shadow casted onto me. I slowly looked up and my eyes met his captivating dark eyes.

"Sakura."

And his deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

I hoped with all my heart that I wouldn't screw up. Maybe I should have listened to Tenten and read a bit of Icha Icha.

On second thought, I was glad I didn't do that.

* * *

Author's Note: Please look forward to the next chapter (insert a wink). As usual, please leave a review on your way out! Feel free to drop some suggestions as well. Follows and favorites are very much appreciated too! I really hope my awesome readers will read this fanfic until the very end. I promise that I will try to update as fast as I could. I have other ongoing Naruto fanfics (two of them feature the Sasuke/Sakura pairing) and I would be delighted if you will check them out as well. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	13. Tender Love

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! As of this chapter, this fanfic will be M-rated. Please turn back if you are not comfortable with it. And if you don't mind, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 13: Tender Love

 **Sasuke's POV**

Sakura's soft skin against my lips brought waves of pleasure throughout my body. The way she writhed on the bed as she moaned my name made me more aroused than I already was. I trailed kisses on her fully exposed body, which was already covered by a thin layer of sweat.

I brought one of her erected nipple inside my mouth while massaging the other. Sakura breathed sharply in surprise and was groaning at the sudden contact. All the sounds Sakura made were music to my ears, making my erection throb as she got louder.

It was my turn to be startled when Sakura suddenly pushed me onto the bed and straddled me. I could feel her apparent wetness on my abdomen, even though she still had her underwear on. She looked into my eyes and I could see lust and hunger in her deep green orbs. By then, I knew my own eyes were reflecting the same emotions.

Sakura crashed her lips onto mine, making me grunt against her lips. She pushed her body against my equally exposed torso and I groaned in pleasure at the softness rubbing against me.

I almost whimpered when Sakura broke the kiss but certain anticipation swelled inside me when I saw her moving downwards. It wasn't long before she was already between my legs and one of her hands rubbed the obvious tent on my lower region. A sudden jolt of pleasure shot through me, making me cursed under my breath.

Sakura smirked at me and it was clear that she liked my reaction. And with one movement, she pulled away my bath robe and threw it onto the floor.

I shivered slightly when my erection met the rather cold air. But before I could react or say anything, Sakura had already begun rubbing my length.

She was hesitant at first, but her confidence built up fast. Her hands began moving faster and she would occasionally lick the lip. I no longer bothered to contain my moans and was grabbing onto Sakura's pink hair for support. I was initially worried that I might hurt her for doing so but she didn't seem to mind.

The pleasure I felt escalated when Sakura managed to put my entire dick inside her warm mouth. I grunted loudly and tugged her hair with more force. I had an arm on my forehead, but I could clearly see a pink head bobbing on my fully erected manhood. The sight was more than enough to consume my whole self with lust.

When I could feel myself nearing my limit, I put my hands on Sakura's waist and brought her head onto the pillow. I was panting as I stared at her face, with my hands on either side of her flushed face.

"I need you, Sakura."

I definitely did.

 **Sakura's POV**

I watched Sasuke getting a condom out from his wallet. I raised an eyebrow at him, finding it weird that he had it kept there. It was as if he had expected _this_. Maybe he did.

"I'm glad you're prepared for this, Sasuke." I giggled softly when I saw the small blush on his face.

"This is courtesy of Itachi." Sasuke answered quickly, showing that he didn't want the topic to be discussed further. I wanted to laugh but the idea vanished immediately when I felt Sasuke's tip touching my soaking entrance.

I blushed a deep shade of red as I wrapped my legs around Sasuke's hips. My arms lay comfortably on his shoulder and I was trying to appear brave. I heard people saying that the first time would be very painful and I was honestly quite scared.

But all those fears were washed away when Sasuke reached down to plant soft kisses on my lips and cheeks. He gave one last kiss on my forehead before pulling away. He smiled and caressed my cheeks lovingly.

"It'll be fine, Sakura. I promise."

I returned the smile and nodded, signaling him to push further inside. Sasuke stopped when he reached the thin barrier inside me and I tightened my grip on him upon the contact. And with one thrust, he broke through and filled me with his hard manhood.

I dug my fingernails onto Sasuke's back when the pain became almost unbearable. Sasuke comforted me by kissing me gently on the lips. He brought his finger to wipe away the tears from my eyes as well.

Sasuke stayed very still as he patiently waited for me to get used to having him inside me. And when I felt the pain turning into something more enjoyable, I asked Sasuke to start moving.

"You can continue, Sasuke. I'm alright."

Sasuke looked into my eyes for confirmation and smiled when he saw how ready I was. His thrusts were slow at first and I knew he was afraid to hurt me. But when my mind was clouded by more lust, I knew I needed more.

"F-Faster, Sasuke."

I saw Sasuke smirking from the corner of my eyes and my face flushed even more. Loud moans escaped me when Sasuke had found my sweet spot. I was embarrassed to hear the erotic sounds I was making, but from the look on Sasuke's face, I could see that he liked what he was hearing.

"You're beautiful, Sakura. And I love the way you scream my name."

"S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke thrust into me with more force and I could feel myself getting close to my climax. I continued moaning Sasuke's name and he responded by thrusting faster into me.

"You're so tight, Sakura. You feel so good."

I could feel my whole body heating up even more when I heard Sasuke's words. I wanted to say something but the only sounds I could manage was moans and grunts.

When I felt Sasuke's dick throbbing, I knew that he was nearing his limit as well.

"S-Sakura, I'm cumming."

I felt my stomach coiling and before I knew it, I had reached my orgasm. With one last thrust, Sasuke had released his seeds and his head collapse onto my shoulder. The two of us were panting as we basked in our afterglow.

I released a soft sigh of contentment and Sasuke smirked upon hearing it. He pulled away from my shoulder and rested his forehead against mine. I could see satisfaction and love in his dark orbs and I giggled after he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

How could I not?

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Sakura, can you stop glaring at me? You can't blame me for this."

Our cuddling session when we woke up in the morning was nothing less than sweet. Sakura's smile was adorable as she nuzzled against my chest. And I couldn't help it but pulled the woman in my arms into a tighter embrace.

Then the atmosphere changed immediately when Sakura got off the bed and she wobbled uncontrollably.

Apparently, our _activities_ last night had left Sakura sore here and there.

"What should I do?! I have basketball practice later on."

Sakura continued whining when we were inside the car and I was driving her back to her home. I honestly didn't expect the after effects to be that severe. It was still 10 AM when we arrived in Sakura's home and her practice was at 12 PM. I guessed two hours should be enough for her body to return to normal.

At least, I hoped so.

I would have wanted to have lunch with Sakura but my basketball practice was scheduled at 11 PM. I had to go home to change before heading to school.

I wasn't looking forward to meeting my friends and Itachi though. They weren't going to let me go that easily.

I gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead before we part ways. I told her everything was going to be fine and she should use the remaining time to rest. I was relieved when a small smile appeared on her earlier frustrated face.

I drove away when I saw that Sakura had already entered her home.

"I'm glad you remember about practice, Sasuke."

I groaned when Itachi said those words once I stepped into the basketball court at school. He wasn't around when I reached home so I assumed he had already gone to school. I also saw that my friends were already there and they were giving me those irritating smirks of theirs.

I rolled my eyes at Itachi and dropped the topic for the time being. Once practice was over, I knew I would be bombarded with questions. I wasn't planning to give in that easily.

 **Sakura's POV**

"You can rest if you're feeling _unwell_ , Sakura."

I glared at Ino when she just had to point out that I wasn't in my best condition. I felt much better than in the morning but it was still obvious that I wasn't very _comfortable_. But I wasn't going to ditch basketball practice because of that.

After the, unfortunately, painful practice, I took a shower and changed into a t-shirt and short skirt. Our first match was on Tuesday, so Ino and I were going to help out at the café on the first day of the festival. I heard from Temari that the boys' would be playing on Monday evening.

I was glad to hear from Ino that the café was already ready and we were practically free for the rest of the day. The festival would last for two weeks and it would definitely be hectic.

It was for the best that we would use the time on Sunday to take a break.

I had managed to avoid answering some of my friends' humiliating questions even though they were rather persuasive. Ino shamelessly asked for details and I ended up screaming at her face out of utter embarrassment. And I couldn't believe that Hinata took part in the questioning session, although her face was red like a tomato.

And when I could no longer stand it, I ran away and drove home. Although I knew it wouldn't be the last time they would torture me that way.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Right after practice was over, I dashed into my car and drove home. I had to escape before any of them would ask me things I didn't wish to answer.

And, just like what I had expected, my phone was flooded by messages from them by the time I reached home.

Naruto: Sasuke-teme, you ran away!

Kiba: You coward! We had been waiting for that dreadful practice to be over so we can talk.

Neji: That's right, Sasuke. I can't believe you dashed off like that.

Shikamaru: And now it seems like we need to catch you and tie you up. What a drag.

Naruto: Let's blackmail him!

Neji: With what? Unlike Kiba, I doubt Sasuke has any 'interesting' hobbies.

Kiba: Shut up! Because of you guys, Karin really thinks I have a huge crush on her or something. She has been bugging me a lot lately!

Sasuke: Thanks for getting rid of her for me, Kiba.

Shikamaru: Don't change the topic, Sasuke.

Naruto: Tell us about last night! We want to know details.

Sasuke: I don't have anything to say. If you want some sexual stories, why don't you ask Shikamaru instead? He had loads.

Shikamaru: Why am I dragged into this? Troublesome.

Naruto: I had caught Shikamaru in action several times already. I know more than I should so I am not planning to ask him.

Sasuke: Ask Neji.

Naruto: I treasure my life, Sasuke-teme.

Sasuke: Kiba can tell you about the times he spent with Karin.

Kiba: Hey, I only kissed her. There's nothing more than that!

Neji: Judging from the way she looked at you with those hungry eyes of hers, it won't be long before it will be more than just kissing.

Kiba: It's your entire fault, Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: It all goes back to you having a weird hobby.

Naruto: You really won't say anything, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yes.

Naruto: Fine! Watch your back because I'm going to catch you one of these days and force it out of you.

Sasuke: Naruto, did you log into your e-mail account in my laptop and didn't sign out?

Naruto: Oh right, I did. I forgot about that. Hey, why did you change the topic all of a sudden?!

Sasuke: Because I just received an interesting e-mail from Hinata.

Naruto: Shit. Log out of my account, Sasuke!

Kiba: What is in the e-mail?

Naruto: Get out of there, Sasuke!

Sasuke: "Naruto, I have attached the pictures you took with my camera in this e-mail. It's embarrassing to have them with me so I'm sending it to you before deleting them from my camera. I hope you're happy with the pictures, Naruto."

Kiba: Embarrassing pictures? Is it what I think it is?!

Naruto: Sasuke, log out of my account right now! And don't you dare see the pictures.

Sasuke: Don't worry, I didn't load the pictures. I'm not a pervert.

Shikamaru: Did Naruto take nude pictures of Hinata?

Kiba: You're so direct, Shikamaru. I think Hinata will faint immediately if she heard your question.

Naruto: Come on! It was at the heat of the moment and she was so damn sexy!

Neji: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: I'm as good as dead, aren't I?

Sasuke: Yes, you are.

Neji: I'll be in front of your house in ten minutes, Naruto. And don't you dare run away.

Naruto: Guys, I just want to say that I am happy to have you lot as my friends. The times we spent together are unforgettable. I really enjoyed it. Farewell and I hope we will be friends in our next lives.

Shikamaru: I'm not sure if I want to be your friend again but whatever.

Kiba: I will miss your stupidity, Naruto.

Neji: I'm outside already, Naruto.

Naruto: Goodbye, my friends.

Sasuke: What an idiot.

Author's Note: This chapter is shorter than the rest and I'm sorry about that! As usual, please leave a review on your way out. Follows and favorites are highly appreciated as well! Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


	14. Day One

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! (insert super excited grin)

Chapter 14: Day One

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Welcome to Class 1-A's café!"

We were told to open the café from 9 AM until 5 PM every day. The school would be opened every day during the festival and everyone was free to visit.

It was 5 PM and I could finally get out from my maid uniform. In the morning, I spent most of my time helping out with the female basketball tournament and only got to work at café in the afternoon.

There were a lot of competitions and events going on, so there were a lot of people from other schools even during normal class hours. The school was crowded throughout the day and I was glad about it.

"The boys must be done with their match by now." I muttered to myself as I folded my maid uniform and kept it inside my bag.

"They won! That is to be expected though." Ino showed me the message Shikamaru had just sent her, informing her of their victory.

I was about to say something to Ino when a guy suddenly opened the door to our classroom. Ino and I looked towards his direction and we exchanged confused glances with each other.

Judging from the uniform the guy was wearing, he was from another school. I didn't know who he was, but I remembered that he was in the café earlier in the afternoon.

"Is there something we can do for you?" I asked politely when he began walking towards me. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Ino's eyes turning into slits and it was filled with suspicion.

"Y-You're Sakura Haruno, right?" The guy asked in a shaky voice and I could see his hands trembling slightly.

I nodded slowly, still clueless as to what he wanted from me. And how in the world did he know my name? I didn't get to ask him that question because he continued speaking nervously.

"I find you really cute! I-I mean, I think you're nice. And I'm wondering if you want to be my friend!"

I stared blankly at the timid guy in front of me. I was definitely shocked and I didn't know what to do. He seemed like a nice person but the way he approached me was sort of creepy.

" _I should reject him nicely."_

That was what I was going to do but Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and cleared his throat to catch our attention. It made the stranger jump and abruptly turning towards the door.

I tried not to laugh at the way Sasuke was glaring at the poor guy. He looked like a hungry wolf that had his eyes on a little lamb.

"She doesn't want to."

And with just four words from Sasuke, the guy yelped and ran for his life. When he was out of sight, Ino was laughing heartily. She was clutching onto her stomach as she filled the room with her roaring laughter. I rolled my eyes at her and walked towards Sasuke.

His hair was still slightly wet so I assumed he had just taken a shower. He was still glaring at the direction the stranger had just run off to and I laughed when his anger was replaced by an odd look.

He looked like he had encountered some sort of alien.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the wall beside the door.

"No idea." I shrugged my shoulder and went back into the classroom to get my bag. I punched Ino lightly on the arm and asked her to stop laughing.

"I think he finds you cute in your maid uniform and wants to see if he can be your friend." Ino was still laughing as she walked out of the classroom with me.

"Shut up, Ino." I snapped my head towards Ino and saw her putting her hands over her mouth, trying her best to contain her uproar. I decided to ignore her for now and put my attention on Sasuke instead. "Where are you going after this, Sasuke?"

"You're going to have basketball practice after this, right? I'm going to watch. The other guys are going as well."

"Let's go have dinner afterwards!" Ino suggested with a wide grin.

"Sure." I nodded in agreement as we reached the gym. Everyone else was already there and I groaned when I caught sight of Gai-sensei. He was in his usual horrible green spandex and he had his weird sparkling grin on.

Despite his friendly appearance, he was a real devil deep inside. That was something the others and I had concluded.

"Good luck." Sasuke said that before he walked towards his friends, who were sitting on the audience area at the side.

I definitely need luck to stay alive until the very end of training.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

"I was wondering, Naruto, why are you still alive?"

I was busy with managing the male basketball tournament since morning and there was a match in the evening afterwards. I was too preoccupied to think of any other things. And now that I could finally breathe, I just had to ask why Naruto was still in one piece after Neji went after his head.

Naruto had a foolish grin on his face as he placed his hands on either side of his hip. It was then when I noticed several bruises on his arms and legs.

"It's because I'm a blessed child, Sasuke!"

I rolled my eyes at Naruto's ridiculous reason. There might actually come a day when he would run out of luck.

"That coward hid behind his father when I was about to take his life." Neji was glaring at Naruto, making the blonde idiot flinched. "I only spared his life because I didn't want to put Minato-san in a spot."

"You were charging towards me with a pocket knife in your hand! I had to do that to keep my life." A shiver ran throughout Naruto's body and I assumed he was thinking back of the night before when he was so close to death.

"If you fear death so much, be smarter next time." Kiba was laughing as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto winced in pain and slapped Kiba's arm away, saying that he had hit a bruise.

"I think that's not possible for someone like Naruto." Shikamaru said lazily and yawned afterwards. Neji and I nodded in agreement, making Naruto kick up a big fuss.

Our conversation was interrupted by Gai-sensei's loud voice.

"Come on, girls! The night is still young! Let your power of youth explode and you'll definitely become champions."

"Gai-sensei is as inhumane as Itachi, don't you think?" Kiba mumbled softly, as if he was worried Gai-sensei might hear him.

The rest of us nodded as we watched Gai-sensei pushing the girls towards their limit.

He was definitely Itachi's equal in terms of evilness.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"I think I'm one step away from heaven."

Ino muttered as she played with the food in front of her. We were in a nearby Japanese restaurant after practice ended. Even though I knew Ino was exaggerating, I understood what she meant. Gai-sensei was going all out to have us killed.

"That is how I feel every time I finished one of Itachi's training session. That guy is made of ice!" Naruto had a horrified expression on his face and I saw a similar look on Kiba.

"By the way, Naruto, why are your arms and legs covered with bruises?" I asked out of curiosity. From the look of it, he must have gotten them not too long ago.

I blinked in confusion when I saw Naruto and Hinata tensing up upon hearing my question. Neji's eyebrow was twitching unusually as well. And why was Kiba looking like he was on the verge of laughing his ass off?

"Did something happen?" My question trailed off when Naruto hastily stood up from his chair, looking very flushed for some unknown reason.

"Nothing happened!" Naruto's loud voice reached every corner of the restaurant, earning ourselves glances from strangers here and there. By then, Kiba didn't contain his laughter anymore and Sasuke was shaking his head at Naruto's stupidity.

I decided to drop the topic when I saw that Hinata was going to faint any time soon. I wanted to know the truth badly but like the famous saying went; curiosity kills the cat.

"Are you girls confident that you'll win tomorrow?" Kiba changed the topic when he finally managed to stop laughing.

"Of course." Tenten replied with a wide grin and a thumb up. Everyone laughed when Ino pointed out that she reminded her of Gai-sensei.

To be honest, I was rather confident that we could win. After all, we had survived Gai-sensei's training sessions. Was there anything worse than that?

Sasuke offered to drive me home after we parted ways with our friends. Throughout the ride, we were talking about things happening on the first day of the festival. I laughed when Sasuke told me that Itachi caught Kisame flirting with girls from other schools instead of working.

Let's just said that Kisame was lucky he still had his head intact.

I pouted in disappointment when we had reached my home. I still wanted to spend time with Sasuke but it was getting late. And it had been a long day; the two of us needed our rests.

I turned towards Sasuke to bid goodbye but was rewarded with a kiss on the lips instead. I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen the kiss. I felt a shiver running down my spine when Sasuke began rubbing my sides.

I gave Sasuke access to the insides of my mouth when I felt his tongue licking my lower lip. Despite our rather uncomfortable position, I felt nothing but love and passion. I didn't know how he did it, but Sasuke never failed to make me feel loved.

A moan escaped from me when Sasuke began nibbling my earlobe while giving my butt a tight squeeze. I tightened my grip around him, leaving no gaps between our torsos. I pulled away a little to crash my lips onto Sasuke's and I smiled when I felt a groan against my lips.

My moans filled the car when Sasuke reached underneath the skirt I was wearing and rubbed my clothed womanhood. I blushed deeply, knowing that Sasuke was aware of my arousal.

I yelped in surprise when Sasuke suddenly plunged in a finger inside my soaking cavern. The sounds I made intensified when he used his thumb to rub my sensitive clit. I called out Sasuke's name in between my moans and I knew how much he enjoyed listening to that.

I took in a sharp breath when Sasuke added another finger, thrusting with more force than earlier. I brought Sasuke into another passionate kiss, and our lips vibrated due to our groans.

I pulled away to catch my breath and I saw lust clouding Sasuke's dark eyes. At times like this, he was simply alluring and I found myself wanting more. My mind was only filled with Sasuke as he inserted the third finger and increased his pace.

"S-Sasuke, it feels so good."

My words made Sasuke thrust faster and I didn't even know that was possible. My walls clenched tightly onto Sasuke's long fingers and I knew I was close to my climax.

And with one last thrust, I gasped and reached my orgasm.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I brought my hand in front of Sakura to show the proof of her arousal. I smirked when I saw her face becoming even more flushed than it already was. I licked my fingers dry and I knew it made Sakura even more embarrassed.

She leaned onto me for another kiss to hide the state of her face and I happily returned the it. We were only focused on each other, taking in our partner's taste and warmth. That was until a knock was heard on the window on Sakura's side.

For a moment, fear washed over my mind when I thought we were caught by Sakura's parents. I began blaming myself for being careless and to not park somewhere 'safer'. But all those thoughts were replaced by pure anger and annoyance when I saw who the intruder was.

Shikamaru Nara.

Sakura's face turned bright red when she saw who was standing outside the car with a stupid grin on his face. Sakura snapped her head back towards me and hid her face with her hands. My mind instantly began formulating plans on how to murder that lazy friend of mine.

Shikamaru Nara had become the first on my list of 'People I Want Dead'. Itachi had been holding onto the first place for a very long time and he finally had a rival to snatch his position away.

"Oh good, you two are still alive. Ino and I happened to pass by and noticed that the two of you are staying inside the car for an unusually long time. We were worried that something might have happened. But I guessed we were worried for nothing. I'll get going then, see you tomorrow."

My hands clenched into fists and my eyes were fixated on Shikamaru, who was walking back to his car. I caught sight of Ino on the passenger seat, looking extremely amused with what she had witnessed earlier.

When they had driven away, I directed my attention back to Sakura, who was still trying to recover from the humiliation she felt.

I gently removed her hands from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. Even though I still had a strong urge to separate Shikamaru's soul from his body, comforting Sakura was my priority.

"Ignore them. Go and rest for the night."

Sakura finally managed a small smile and she gave me a quick kiss on the lips before heading towards her house.

I grunted in annoyance when I felt my phone buzzing from the incoming notifications. A conversation had already started and I would deal with it when I got home.

* * *

Shikamaru: I had just experienced one of the best moments of my life.

Naruto: Did you fulfill your lewdest sexual fantasies?

Shikamaru: I'm not you, Naruto. My life is not always about sex.

Neji: Says the guy who had time to do it with Ino an hour before the match just now.

Naruto: Wasn't Ino helping out with her class' café?

Neji: Nobody would notice if she was gone for a while.

Kiba: Shikamaru, you're a role model. But you definitely should learn to not get caught.

Naruto: Maybe he gets aroused when he gets caught! No wonder he always did it in public places. He finds it thrilling.

Kiba: I doubt he gets horny when Inoichi-san caught him though.

Shikamaru: Naruto Uzumaki, your words are so disturbing I could puke my intestines out.

Naruto: That's so disgusting, Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Anyway, I was actually talking about accidentally catching Sasuke on action.

Neji: Oh, 'accidentally'.

Shikamaru: Yes, accidentally. Why would I go through the trouble of stalking Sasuke in the first place?

Kiba: Because it is fun to tease him about it?

Shikamaru: You should see the look on his face. It will entertain me for the next few months or even longer.

Naruto: Was Sasuke doing something perverted?

Shikamaru: Not as perverted as what you usually do with Hinata but it was enough to tease him.

Naruto: Can you please not pull me into a situation where I might lose my life? I still have a long way to go and I want to watch little Narutos grow up.

Neji: The thought of little Narutos gives me shivers.

Naruto: Hey! Little Narutos will most likely be your nephews or nieces!

Neji: And that thought could effortlessly knock me unconscious.

Naruto: You're so mean, Neji.

Kiba: Anyway, where did you catch Sasuke red-handed, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Inside his car, parked right in front of Sakura's house.

Naruto: Wow. That is an unbelievably risky spot. Sasuke has guts!

Kiba: He might one day beat Shikamaru in terms of 'dangerous sex'.

Sasuke: Shikamaru Nara, you will pay for your so called 'accident'.

Shikamaru: I was just worried about you, Sasuke. And Ino was afraid that her best friend might be _hurt_.

Naruto: Shikamaru was worried? That is so unlike you. It's rather creepy.

Neji: Naruto, have you ever heard of the word 'sarcasm'?

Naruto: Of course! Sarcasm is the use of irony to mock or convey contempt.

Kiba: Dude, you copied the definition of sarcasm from Google.

Sasuke: You could at least change the words or sentence structure to be more believable.

Shikamaru: He probably doesn't understand the definition so he had no choice but to copy the exact wordings.

Naruto: At least I tried!

Kiba: I hope you won't be doing that for your assignments. You'll be expelled one day.

Naruto: I'm not that stupid! Of course I changed some words to make it look like I wrote it.

Neji: Like changing splendid to good, hideous to bad and gleeful to happy?

Sasuke: Does Naruto understand those words in the first place?

Naruto: Seriously, why do you guys like to pick on me so much? Don't you feel sorry for me at all?

Neji: Of course we don't, why would we feel sorry for you?

Shikamaru: We're just stating the truth.

Naruto: My heart is aching in pain. I can't believe that my friends whom I cherish with all my being would treat me this way.

Kiba: Naruto the Drama Queen is back.

Neji: I really wonder how Hinata can stand being with you.

Naruto: It's love, Neji.

Shikamaru: Blind love, to be exact.

Naruto: Blind love is better than _blind lust_. At least I know how to not get caught while _doing it_.

Shikamaru: The same thing could be said to Sasuke then.

Sasuke: Watch your back, Nara. I won't let you off that easily. _Accidents_ could happen in the most unexpected ways, after all.

Shikamaru: I will be careful to not get into an _accident_ , Uchiha.

Neji: Shikamaru, it doesn't seem believable if you're the one saying that.

Kiba: Maybe from now on he would learn the true essence of 'get a room'.

Naruto: I really doubt so.

Neji: It's almost as impossible as Naruto becoming smart one day.

Naruto: I feel so emotionally violated by you Neji.

Sasuke: Drama Queen.

* * *

Author's Note: As usual, leave a review to share with me your thoughts! Keep going with the follows and favorites as well. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	15. Sweet Revenge

Author's Note: As always, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!

Chapter 15: Sweet Revenge

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Do us a favor and smile, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Seriously, Sasuke. Just a tiny one will do. It'll help bring in more customers."

"Hn."

"I give up."

It was the third day of the festival and I spent most of my day listening to Ino's constant complains. She kept on telling me to smile and to not scare off potential customers with my scary face.

But at the end of the day, I managed to prove that I could attract customer without doing anything. All I did was standing by the door and crossing my arms in front of my chest. And somehow, it attracted a bunch of girls from various schools.

The girls won their first match and they would be playing their second one on the evening of Wednesday. Neji and I head over to the gym where the game will be held right after we were done with our shift at the café.

The match was at its last quarter when Neji and I arrived at the gym. The Konoha High team was one point ahead of their opponent and there was five minutes left in the game.

The two of us found our friends among the crowds and sat with them.

"I swear I got goosebumps all over my body from watching this match." Naruto was clutching onto his body as if the gym was freezing cold.

"I know right. It's bloody intense." Kiba muttered more to himself as he fixed his eyes on the game.

"The girls are so fierce. It's kind of scary." Naruto had an odd look on his face and a shiver ran through his body. "Ino is practically sending daggers to her opponents through her glares."

"Aggressive girls are attractive." Shikamaru's honest declaration earned him suspicious looks from the rest of us.

"If it's you who said that, it sounds a lot like an innuendo." Neji's response made Naruto and Kiba laughed so hard that they had to hold onto each other.

"But there isn't any girl who is more aggressive than Karin. You must be very aroused whenever she's nearby."

Kiba's casual comment was about to become the cause of his death.

The thought of Shikamaru lusting over Karin was disturbing but hilarious at the same time. Of course, the latter did not apply to Shikamaru.

Kiba definitely should have kept his mouth shut. After all, Shikamaru could always resume his heartless blackmails.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Where's Kiba?"

After our victorious match, we went to have dinner with the guys. But I realized that Kiba wasn't among us once we had taken our seats inside the restaurant.

"He's busy."

The girls and I shared confused stares upon hearing Shikamaru's explanation. What would Kiba be busy with at that time? And why were the boys acting like they were hiding something?

Even though Sasuke was as expressionless as ever, with just one look, I knew that something was going on.

He definitely couldn't fool me.

We left the topic be and continued with our dinner. Small talks were made as we ate and Neji had to shut Naruto up when he began talking about ramen. Our conversation was interrupted when all our phones received a notification at the same time.

I could see the girls looking confused as they rummaged their bags for their phones. As for the boys, they appeared unusually calm. And there was apparent amusement in their eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at the grinning Naruto who seemed to have a clear idea as to what was going on.

I honestly thought my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets when I saw what was sent to my phone.

It was a picture of Kiba and Karin sharing a passionate kiss.

I was so shocked that I ended up gawking as I stared at the screen. The picture was absolutely disturbing and I quickly looked away from it before the image would be burnt onto my mind.

Ino practically shrieked when she saw it and Hinata was blushing like mad. Tenten, on the other hand, was laughing like a maniac.

The same could be said about Naruto, who was laughing so hard he was on the verge of falling from his chair. Sasuke and Neji were smirking and I caught them chuckling a little. As for Shikamaru, he had some sort of satisfaction reflecting from his eyes.

" _The genius must be behind this."_

I noticed that the one who sent the picture to us was Kiba himself. It made sense if he was forced to do what he did. He was most probably blackmailed.

" _If Kiba was indeed blackmailed by Shikamaru, he must have a really dark secret in the hands of that lazy genius."_

"Are you guys behind this?" Ino must have noticed what I did and was questioning Shikamaru who sat beside her. All he did was shrugging his shoulders in denial.

Naruto was deafened by his own roaring laughter while Sasuke and Neji didn't even glance at our direction.

They weren't planning to tell us anything, were they?

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

"I hope you have enough energy for our morning match, Kiba. Your _activity_ last night was rather vigorous."

"I appreciate your _concern_ , Itachi. But I am perfectly fine."

Naruto was literally rolling on the floor laughing out loud. Kiba sent deadly glares at the loud blonde but it didn't stop him at all. Shikamaru was awfully calm even though Kiba had declared some sort of 'war'.

Well, I would have acted the same way as Shikamaru if I were him. Kiba was at a great disadvantage, after all.

Shikamaru blackmailed Kiba into kissing Karin for the second time. But he demanded something more _heated_ and even asked Kiba to take a picture of it as proof. Furthermore, Shikamaru made Kiba send the picture to at least twenty people.

It was either Kiba did that or everyone in the school would know of his secret pastime.

Naturally, Kiba chose to comply with Shikamaru's ruthless demands. Of course, the picture went viral and almost everyone in the school saw it. It was indeed the power of the Internet.

Our second match was on Thursday morning, a day after Kiba's _romantic_ evening. For once, I was glad my brother could be a really annoying person. He was constantly giving all sorts of sarcastic comments to Kiba.

Despite the torture Kiba was going through, he played well during the game. During the third quarter, our opponent caught up to us and it was a tight match. But Kiba was extremely fired up and performed exceptionally well.

I guessed it was his way of releasing his pent up frustration.

After the game ended, in which we won, I was alone in the changing room when Kiba approached me. The others had already left some time ago.

"Sasuke, let's plan on a revenge together."

I stared at Kiba and raised an eyebrow in confusion. I thought that he might have been mentally abused to the point that he had lost his mind.

"What are you talking about?" I was drying my hair with a towel as I waited for Kiba's explanation.

"Don't you want to seek revenge on Shikamaru after he 'accidentally' caught you and Sakura at the worst possible time?" I grimaced at the memory I wanted to erase. But I didn't say anything and urged Kiba to continue.

"I had enough of his outrageous blackmails and I want to make him pay for what he did to me."

I looked into Kiba's eyes to see if he was joking or not. And needless to say, he was deadly serious.

"Aren't you afraid he'll tell everyone your little secret?"

Kiba's eyebrow twitched at the mention of his personal hobby but he quickly regained his composure. His eyes were filled with determination and he was smirking in a very evil way.

"He had driven me mad and I no longer care about that. All I want now is revenge. Plus, if we managed to think of a good plan to get back at him, we might be able to obtain something we could use to blackmail him."

I considered Kiba's offer for a moment before deciding that I wanted the same thing. Outsmarting Shikamaru Nara wasn't going to be easy but if we succeed, it would be worth the effort.

After all, I did promise him that I wouldn't let him off that easily.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"The boys have been acting weird. Don't you think so, Ino?"

"I noticed it too. But it's obvious that they don't wish to indulge us in their world."

It was already 5 PM and the café had closed for the day. Everyone was done cleaning up and I was alone in the classroom with Ino. The two of us had just changed out of our uniforms and was about to leave the school.

I had to go home to do some paperwork which I needed to submit to Tsunade-san by morning on the next day. She wanted a report on the female basketball tournament for the past few days. I could be done with it within an hour or so though, hence, it shouldn't be a problem at all.

Ino and I dropped the topic about the boys when we realized there was almost nothing we knew. There was no point in discussing something you were clueless on.

"Where are you going after this, Ino?"

"Home, I guess. I want to go on a date with Shikamaru but he has basketball practice this evening." Ino pouted and was mumbling about wanting to go on car rides with Shikamaru.

Upon mentioning 'car', I suddenly thought of something humiliating and confronted Ino about the little stalking she did few nights ago.

"That reminds me, Ino." I stopped on my tracks and glared at Ino intensely. In reflex, Ino took a few steps backwards and was going all defensive. "Can you not poke your nose in my business during the worst possible timings?"

Ino stared back at me blankly for a few moments, appearing very clueless as to what I was talking about. When I groaned in frustration, something clicked in Ino's head and the next thing she did was infuriating.

She was holding onto her stomach as she laughed like a mad woman.

"Come on, Sakura! It's just a joke."

When Ino had finally calmed down a little, she wrapped her hands around my arm and was dragging me out of the school. All the while she was trying to reason out with me, saying that I shouldn't be so petty.

I rolled my eyes at my awfully playful blonde friend who was perhaps having a little too much fun.

"One day, it will be your turn to be pissed off like I am right now."

Ino simply laughed it off upon hearing my words as we parted ways for the day.

* * *

I was done with the report for Tsunade-san at 9 PM. I didn't have anything to do afterwards so I decided to give Sasuke a call. He should already be home by then.

I dialed Sasuke's number and waited for a few seconds before he picked up.

"Are you home already, Sasuke?"

"Not yet."

There was something different about Sasuke's tone. It was as if he was distracted or something.

"Where are you?" I flopped onto my bed as I asked about Sasuke's whereabouts. I had a strong feeling he was up to something. What was with the guys these days?

"I'm over at Kiba's place."

With Kiba in the picture, things were getting even more suspicious. Due to a rather inappropriate and utterly humiliating picture, Kiba had effortlessly become the center of attention at school.

One glance at Kiba and it was obvious that he was forced to do what he did. Even though he looked like he was willingly kissing Karin in the picture, it was definitely not the case when I saw him at school.

Karin, on the other hand, seemed very smug to be 'chased' by an attractive man. That girl really got to my nerve every time. Why was she so blind? One didn't have to be a genius to figure that Kiba was forced into it.

" _I really can't bring myself to like her."_

"What are you doing at Kiba's place at this time of the night?" I wasn't so sure if Sasuke would tell me the whole truth. After all, he and the other guys had been keeping something from us lately. But trying out my luck wouldn't exactly harm me anyway.

"We're exacting revenge on Shikamaru Nara."

"Wait, what?" I was startled at how straightforward Sasuke was. And there I thought he might come up with some sort of lie.

Sasuke's laid back tone made me hesitate whether I should believe him or not. But he had a reason to want to get back at Shikamaru. I completely understand if he wanted his head.

But he wasn't planning to do something illegal, right? I doubt Sasuke would be that reckless.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We're not going to do something that will throw us to jail."

"I know you won't." I giggled at the fact that Sasuke was able to read my mind even though we were connected through a mere phone call. "Let me guess. Kiba wants revenge because Shikamaru put him through the whole thing with Karin."

"Your intelligence never fails to attract me."

I could clearly hear Kiba yelling at Sasuke for being cheesy and their bickering made me laugh. The two of them were definitely busy with their so called revenge so I chose to leave them to it.

Although I wasn't so sure why Kiba obediently listened to Shikamaru and did what he did with Karin, the boys must have a good reason why they were keeping it from us.

Some things were better off not known.

"Alright then, I wish you two the best of luck. Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Sakura."

What was left to be done was to wait and see what happened next.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

"For someone as lazy as Shikamaru, he sure replies Ino a lot in WhatsApp."

Kiba was mumbling incoherent words as he browsed through Shikamaru and Ino's awfully long chat history. He was obviously trying to find something worthy to be used to blackmail Shikamaru.

After much analyzing, all the embarrassing things Shikamaru did had something to do with Ino. A great example was the strip tease he had done for her.

We executed our plan right after basketball practice was over. Back in the changing room, Kiba and I waited for everyone to enter the showers before we took out Shikamaru's phone from his bag.

Kiba quickly sent the entire WhatsApp chat between Shikamaru and Ino to his e-mail account. Of course, we had deleted the sent e-mail from Shikamaru's account. As long as we placed his phone back to the exact position we found it, he wouldn't suspect that someone had touched his things.

"This is seriously a freaking long chat history. I still can't believe Shikamaru generally replies Ino within ten minutes. That is incredible for someone like that lazy ass." I could see that Kiba was getting frustrated as he continued scrolling through the chat history.

"There was once Shikamaru didn't reply Ino for an hour and she made a huge fuss out of it. From then on, Shikamaru will reply as fast as he can. He said it is to avoid troublesome situations like that one." Kiba removed his eyes from his computer screen and gave me an odd look.

"But isn't replying within such a short period of time also troublesome?"

"It is. But it is much better than handling an emotionally unstable Ino Yamanaka."

"True." Kiba laughed before going back to his detective work. He was grinning like an idiot all of a sudden and I hoped he finally found something. "Guess what? Shikamaru sends romantic 'good night' messages to Ino every single day. And they're all ultra cheesy. Yesterday, he wrote 'Good night, baby. I hope your dreams will be as sweet as your smile.' I'm getting goosebumps just by reading this."

I was cringing as Kiba read Shikamaru's messages out loud. It didn't sound like Shikamaru at all and I had a crazy idea in mind, thinking that he might have hired someone to reply his messages.

But then again, I doubt he would go through the trouble to do that. It was too much of a drag for him.

"Do you think Shikamaru copied and pasted these words from Google?"

"That is too much work for someone like Shikamaru. I think only someone like Naruto would do that."

Kiba was in an uproar at the mention of the blonde dope. Earlier in the afternoon, a while after our game, Kakashi-sensei approached Naruto and asked him to go to the teacher's lounge.

Apparently, Naruto had plagiarized someone else's work from the Internet for his English assignment. The last words I heard Kakashi-sensei saying to Naruto was enough to make me chuckle.

"Changing the word 'magnificent' to 'very very good' does not make the work yours, Naruto."

What a dope.

"I finally found something. And it's something really good." Kiba was grinning so widely as if he had found a chest of priceless treasurers.

I walked over to him and leaned towards the screen. A smirk appeared on my face after only a few seconds of reading Kiba's discovery.

Our revenge on Shikamaru was going a little too well. But none of us minded that, of course.

"Let's send this part of the chat to our friends, shall we?" Kiba was laughing like a maniac as he took the necessary screenshots and sent an e-mail to several people.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

To: shikaaaaaa princeoframen hyuugabyakugan susanoosharingan

From: akamaru.4ever

Dear friends,

As a loyal friend who cherishes his best buddies, I am sharing something interesting that Sasuke and I have found. I am sure everyone will love my little present, especially my beloved Shikamaru Nara. Please enjoy the much heated conversation in the attached images.

Have a nice day ahead, comrades.

P.S. Should I forward this e-mail to Inoichi-san, Shikamaru? I'm sure he will be very interested.

Yours sincerely,

Kiba Inuzuka

* * *

 _The following is the content of the screenshots attached in the e-mail._

Shikamaru: Where are you, Ino?

Ino: At home with my parents. What's up?

Shikamaru: I'm craving for you, baby.

Ino: You're such a naughty boy, aren't you? But you just have to be patient and wait until tomorrow.

Shikamaru: Can I go over to your place right now? I can sneak in through your window.

Ino: No. Have you forgotten the last time my father caught us on the act? You're lucky that you're still well and alive right now.

Shikamaru: But I'm painfully hard right now. Your luscious body has been on my mind for hours.

Ino: You're making me miss you even more, darling. But no, you can't come over.

Shikamaru: My hands are missing your soft and flawless skin. And my dick is aching for you, baby.

Ino: I miss having you inside me too but I can't risk having my father chasing after your life again. Why don't you satisfy yourself with those skillful hands on yours tonight?

Shikamaru: I already did that but I'm barely satisfied. I need you. If we keep our voices down, your father won't find out.

Ino: But I'm worried.

Shikamaru: Trust me, it'll be fine. We were careless last time but I promise it won't happen again.

Ino: Alright then. I'm waiting for you, Shika.

Shikamaru: Will be there before you know it.

* * *

It was barely five minutes since Kiba sent the e-mail and our phones were flooding with messages from several enthusiastic people. And of course, one very pissed off Shikamaru Nara.

When you're not the 'target', the 'Itachi is a serial killer' WhatsApp group could be really entertaining.

* * *

Naruto: You guys have no idea how cracked up I am right now. That e-mail Kiba just sent us is the best e-mail I have ever received in my entire life.

Neji: The content of the e-mail is very interesting indeed. However, I must comment on how ridiculous Naruto's e-mail address is.

Naruto: Can you please stop picking on me for once in your life and target Shikamaru instead?

Shikamaru: This is a breach of privacy.

Kiba: Says the person who looked through my personal collection.

Naruto: On a scale of 0 to 10, how embarrassed are you right now, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Infinity.

Sasuke: We accidentally came across that part of your chat, Shikamaru.

Kiba: And who knows, we could accidentally forward the e-mail to Inoichi-san.

Shikamaru: If you _accidentally_ do that, I will rip your head off your body.

Naruto: Calm down, baby. We can talk this through.

Neji: You're disgusting, Naruto.

Naruto: Seriously, Neji. Stop bullying me.

Kiba: I won't send the e-mail to Inoichi-san as long as you stop blackmailing me.

Sasuke: And stop getting into _accidents_.

Shikamaru: Fine.

Kiba: I hope you stay true to your words, baby.

Shikamaru: Don't call me _that_.

Kiba: Revenge is sweet, isn't it?

Sasuke: Sure is.

Naruto: Can I ask you something, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: What?

Naruto: Did Inoichi-san catch you with Ino that night?

Shikamaru: That is not important.

Neji: Judging from his vague response, I am sure that the answer to Naruto's question is a yes.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Sasuke: Predictable.

Kiba: Time to get that wild libido of yours controlled, baby.

Shikamaru: STOP CALLING ME THAT.

Naruto: Shikamaru took the effort to capitalize his letters. This is a day to be remembered!

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews on your way out. Feel free to share with me your opinions regarding this fanfic and suggestions are very welcomed too. Follows and favorites are highly appreciated as well! Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


	16. The Unintentional Matchmaker

Author's Note: Thanks a whole lot for the reviews, follows and favorite, everyone!

Chapter 16: The Unintentional Matchmaker

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Last five minutes in the last quarter, girls! Let's win this."

Temari's voice echoed throughout the entire court and it encouraged the students from our school to cheer even louder. I glanced over to the audience and saw that there were more people than usual. It was to be expected though, since it was Friday evening and more students from other schools came to watch.

We were leading but only by three points. Our opponent was tough and it would be easy for them to catch up to us.

" _We need to win this."_

Truth be told, my body was on the verge of collapsing. I was panting desperately for breath and my legs were getting weaker by the second. I turned to my teammates and saw that they were equally exhausted.

But that wasn't going to keep us from playing even better.

With four minutes left in the game, our team decided to go on defensive mode. The opponent was going all out to score and we knew we had to prevent them from doing so. When I saw one of the players from the other team charging towards the basket for a lay-up, I jumped in front of her to block the basketball.

However, that player was running at a great speed and couldn't stop herself from crashing into me. I fell forcefully on one foot and a sharp pain shot through my body.

My vision turned darker in an instant and my consciousness was slowly fading away.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

My eyes shot wide open when I saw Sakura collapsed onto the wooden floor. My heart clenched in an awfully uncomfortable way when I caught a glimpse of Sakura's eyes scrunching in pain.

I stood from my seat without a second thought and rushed to where Sakura was. By the time I reached her side, Ino and Temari were already trying to find out what was wrong.

I kneeled beside Sakura, who was groaning in excruciating pain. Her injury must have caused her to be semi-conscious. I gentle touched Sakura's right ankle and removed it hastily when her grunts became louder.

"I think she sprained her ankle. But it's best if she goes for a checkup in the hospital."

I gently carried Sakura in bridal style and rested her head on my chest. When I turned around and saw Naruto behind me, I asked him to go to the hospital with me. He hurriedly went to take his and my bags before we walked to the car park.

Naruto didn't bring his car that day so I asked him to drive mine. While Naruto was behind the wheels, I was with Sakura at the backseat. Her head was still on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's alright, Sakura. We're reaching the hospital."

I whispered into Sakura's ear while brushing her hair as a way to comfort her. My heart ached when I saw a tear escaping from Sakura's closed eyes. I tightened my embrace and kissed her head, all the while telling her that everything was going to be fine.

"We arrived at the hospital already, Sakura!"

"Keep your voice down, Naruto."

I snapped towards Naruto, who was being as loud as usual. He smiled apologetically before leaving the car to open the door for Sakura and me.

" _Don't worry, Sakura."_

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

The first thing that was registered into my mind when I was regaining my consciousness was Naruto's ever loud voice. I was still feeling weak so I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"Your voice is giving me a headache, Naruto." My voice was still weak and my eyelids felt unusually heavy. When I finally managed to open my eyes, I realized that I was lying down on a bed inside a private ward.

Sasuke was sitting on a chair beside the bed while holding onto my hand. I smiled at him, as a way of saying that I was feeling much better.

Everyone from the girl's basketball team was there, looking at me worriedly. I shook my head slightly when I saw Naruto jumping like a kid when he saw that I had woken up.

"You're awake, Sakura! You fainted suddenly and gave me a heart attack!"

Naruto rushed to my side and practically shouted into my ear. For a second, I thought that my eardrum was going to be damaged permanently.

"Shut up, Naruto! Sakura said you're giving her a headache." Ino whacked Naruto's head and continued scolding him for being the loud person he always was. Hinata was helplessly trying to stop Ino and the sight made me giggle.

I turned towards Sasuke, who was holding onto both of my hands. I could see that he was still worried and a part of me was touched to see that.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm alright now."

Sasuke sighed and gave me a small smile. He was patting my head as he told me what the doctor said earlier.

"The doctor said you had sprained your right ankle and must rest for the next few days. If you rest well, you will be fully recovered by next Wednesday. By then, you're not allowed to take part in any basketball games."

"But-"

I was about to protest when Temari interrupted.

"No buts, Sakura. I know you're thinking of the games we'll be having for the next few days. Fret not! We'll do just fine. We won the game earlier, didn't we?"

Temari's confidence had washed away my worries and I couldn't help it but smile. Ino finally stopped beating Naruto up and walked to stand beside Temari.

"That's right. Don't worry, Sakura. Rest well so you can recover just in time for the semi-finals on Friday! For the time being, help out at the café."

"Alright." I nodded in agreement to what Ino had said. After all, it was a wiser choice to rest so I could be in my best condition for the semi-finals.

Tenten rested her arm around Ino's shoulder before speaking up, "Now that everything is settled, let's all head home! Sakura should be going home as well. Your parents must be worried."

At the mention of my parents, I panicked a little, wondering if I had caused them to worry. Sasuke must have read my mind and assured me that everything was under control.

"I called your parents earlier to tell them that you were injured. But after the doctor bandaged your ankle, he said that you don't need to stay in the hospital. You fainted due to shock from the pain and also from exhaustion. I told your parents not to come over because I'll be taking you home once you woke up."

I sighed in relief and thanked Sasuke for taking care of things while I was unconscious. All he did was giving me one of his rare smiles, triggering something warm inside me.

It was Naruto's voice which had snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Come on, you two. Stop flirting and let's get going already!"

It was impossible for Naruto to keep his voice down, wasn't it?

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

After our basketball match on Saturday evening, I took a quick shower at school before going home for dinner. I was sort of in a hurry because I promised Sakura I would keep her company that night.

Her friends were having basketball practice and I knew she was upset that she couldn't join. There wasn't any other choice though.

A maid told me that Sakura's parents weren't home so I headed to Sakura's room directly. I knocked twice before the door was opened.

Sakura hugged me without any warning and I almost lost my balance. I had to remind her to be careful so she wouldn't injure her ankle again. All she did was giggling in an innocent way before closing the door behind me.

"I bought a cake for you." I held up the box in my right hand and Sakura squealed when she saw it. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and led me to take a seat on her bed.

We spent the next half an hour talking while eating the chocolate cake I bought when I was on my way to Sakura's house. Seeing Sakura back to her usual self was definitely a relief.

Our conversation was interrupted when my phone suddenly rang. I took it from my pocket and saw that it was from Naruto. When I picked it up, I had to bring the phone further away from my ear because Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Guess what Neji and I saw, Sasuke! You won't believe it."

"Can you talk in a lower voice, dope?"

Naruto ignored my _request_ and spoke at an even louder voice. What shocked me wasn't the volume of his voice though, but it was definitely what he said next.

"After the match, Neji and I were asked to put some equipment back to the storage room. When we got there, we saw Kiba and Karin having sex! A very wild one too."

"You really don't have to say that last part." I cringed at the thought and Sakura was giving me a questioning look. I continued my conversation with Naruto, not minding the fact that Sakura was right there with me. "Maybe Kiba did that because Shikamaru blackmailed him again."

"I asked Shikamaru and he denied doing that. Kiba did it on his own accord!"

"Maybe Kiba was forced to do it."

"Sasuke, Kiba was moaning like a wild beast all the while. Screaming stuffs like 'You're so fucking tight, baby. It feels so fucking good to be inside you'."

"I really do not want to know details like that, Naruto." I shook my head frantically, trying to push away the disturbing images of Kiba and Karin doing the deed. "Did Kiba see you and Neji?"

"No. He was too focused on fucking. You know, Sasuke, I think Kiba is in love."

"Stop being so dramatic. Just go ask Kiba directly if you're so curious."

"Aren't you curious at all, Sasuke?!"

I was silent momentarily before answering, "I admit I am."

"We all are. I mean, who wouldn't? Let's bombard him with questions in the WhatsApp group right now!"

Naruto hung up before I could even reply and I placed my phone beside me. When I turned towards Sakura, I could see that she was confused with what just happened.

Sakura gave me a 'tell-me-the-whole-story-or-else-you-are-dead' look and I knew I couldn't get away from it.

I decided to leave Kiba's _sacred_ collection of bestiality pornography out of the story though.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I was roaring in laughter as Sasuke told me about the little 'war' between Kiba and Shikamaru. I felt like Sasuke was still hiding something but I just shrugged it off.

"I knew something like this is behind Kiba's weird actions."

Sasuke smirked before drinking from his glass of water and I just couldn't control my laughter.

"Aren't you going to check your phone, Sasuke? Notifications have been flooding in since your call with Naruto ended."

I watched Sasuke opening his phone and I moved closer to him so I could see the screen. I burst into laughter when I saw the name of their WhatsApp group.

"Guess what? The girls and I named our WhatsApp group in an awfully similar fashion."

Sasuke and I shared a few more moments laughing at the coincidence before bringing our attention back to the ongoing conversation among the boys.

* * *

Naruto: Kiba, as a friend, I am very concerned about my closest buddies. That is why I need to clarify something with you.

Neji: Can you just cut to the chase, Naruto?

Naruto: Then you ask the question, Neji!

Neji: Fine. Naruto and I saw you going at it with Karin in the storage room earlier and we want to know what's going on.

Shikamaru: Tell them I didn't blackmail you, Kiba.

Naruto: By the way, we didn't mean to peek. We just happen to be there.

Neji: Naruto, who in the world would want to purposely watch his friend during some extremely intimate moments?

Naruto: Shikamaru.

Neji: Oh, right.

Shikamaru: I did not _watch_. That is just sick and troublesome. And it was an accident.

Neji: If you say so.

Naruto: Well, Kiba?

Kiba: I fucked Karin willingly because I was horny as hell. Satisfied? Can't believe I got caught.

Naruto: I'm speechless.

Neji: That's a first for Naruto. And by the way, Kiba, you were screaming like there's no tomorrow. Didn't it occur to you that you'll be caught eventually?

Kiba: It's called being 'too in the moment'.

Neji: How romantic.

Naruto: Is Neji being sarcastic?

Neji: You're learning fast, Naruto. You can finally sense sarcasm.

Shikamaru: Did I unintentionally bring Kiba and Karin together?

Kiba: Hang on there. I am not dating her or anything, alright? It's just sex.

Neji: So you're friends with benefits with her then.

Kiba: She's not exactly a friend.

Sasuke: So she is just someone you fuck around with?

Kiba: I only had sex with her once but I guess it's something like that.

Naruto: Will you do it with her again?

Shikamaru: Naruto, that question is sort of creepy, don't you think?

Naruto: Whatever! So will you, Kiba?

Kiba: I don't know. Depends on the situation, I guess.

Naruto: Not too long ago, Kiba disliked Karin to the very core. And now he is in a _beneficial relationship_ with her. Is it possible for him to fall in love with her?

Neji: That's a very good question, Naruto.

Kiba: What in the world are you talking about, Naruto?! It's impossible.

Sasuke: I think it's quite possible.

Shikamaru: I think so too.

Neji: I must say the probability of that happening is quite high.

Kiba: You guys are unbelievable.

Naruto: Keep your voice down next time, will you? Your words are stuck in my mind and I'm mentally disturbed.

Neji: Same here.

Kiba: Whatever.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, this is better than I thought!"

I was literally rolling on the floor laughing after the conversation in their WhatsApp group ended. I couldn't believe I had been missing out on so much drama after all these times.

"I'll appreciate it if you'll keep it to yourself though. Some things are not meant to be known by too many people."

I nodded and promised Sasuke I was going to keep the secret well. It wasn't long before I resumed my tremendous uproar and Sasuke watched with apparent amusement.

The truth was definitely more entertaining and interesting than I had expected.

* * *

Author's Note: You know the drill, everyone! Please review on your way out and share with me your thoughts on this fanfic. Suggestions are very welcomed as well. Of course, follows and favorites are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	17. The Captain's Secret

Author's Note: Hello again, dear readers! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 17: The Captain's Secret

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Hey, Sasuke!"

It was Thursday afternoon when I happened to meet Ryuu at the hallway near our classroom. His team had won their match earlier in the morning, which meant that they qualified for the semi-finals. And if both our team and his won our semi-final games, we would face off on the finals on Sunday.

"I heard your team won, congrats."

"Your team won as well! I am looking forward for a rematch on the finals. I won't let you guys win this time."

"We'll see about that." I smirked with confidence which seemed to only fuel Ryuu's anticipation. "Anyway, where are you heading off to?"

"I'm heading over to visit Sakura at the café. I was actually planning to hang out with Itachi but he is pretty busy right now." Ryuu was chuckling in a mischievous way, making things rather suspicious.

"What exactly is Itachi busy with?" Our basketball match ended more than an hour ago and there wasn't anything much to be done around. Everything had been going smoothly so there weren't any problems to attend to.

" _Stuffs_." Ryuu's answer was annoyingly vague and I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him for making me curious. Ryuu laughed nervously under my threatening gaze before finally telling me what was going on.

"Well, I went to the student council president office to look for Itachi. When I was right outside the door, I could hear that he wasn't alone. So I took a peek through the window and saw that he was with two other girls. I don't wish to go on details as to what they were doing. Itachi's office is rather secluded from the crowded parts of the school so I guess he didn't expect to be caught. Anyway, that was about five minutes ago, I'm not sure if he's still strong enough to be going at it until now."

Ryuu was roaring in laughter while I was completely stunned by what I just heard.

" _Did Ryuu say Itachi is with two girls? Or did I hear wrongly?"_

"I hope you won't tell your brother I saw him. He might come after my head and I really do not want that. I'll get going now before Sakura will be done with her shift. See you on the finals, Sasuke!"

All I could manage was a weak nod as I watched Ryuu walk away. I was still trying to digest the whole thing about Itachi and a part of me was wondering if Ryuu had mistaken what he saw.

That was highly unlikely though.

My thoughts suddenly wandered to the most evil parts of my mind and I couldn't stop a vicious smirk from appearing.

" _This is a rare chance for us to seek revenge on Itachi."_

I quickly took my phone and spread the good news to my friends, whom I was sure would be immensely delighted to hear about what I had to say.

* * *

Sasuke: I found a way to get back at Itachi for what he had been doing.

Naruto: You found proof that he is actually dating Kakashi-sensei?

Neji: Why in the world do you think that he is dating Kakashi-sensei?

Naruto: Well, a lot of people say that Kakashi-sensei often stayed inside the student council president's room after school for a very long time.

Shikamaru: He is helping Itachi with work, Naruto.

Naruto: Why are you so sure?! They might be doing other kind of _work_.

Sasuke: Itachi is indeed doing some _work_ inside his office at this very moment but it's not with Kakashi-sensei. Head over there right now but don't be so dumb as to let him realize your presence. Especially you, Naruto.

Naruto: Why is it always me?!

Kiba: Because you're a loud idiot.

Naruto: Speak for yourself, Kiba.

Neji: Shut up, both of you.

Sasuke: Get going, _now_.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Congratulations on getting into the semi-finals, Ryuu!"

"Thank you, Sakura! I heard your team got into the semi-finals as well and will be playing tomorrow."

"Yes. And I can finally play tomorrow!"

My ankle had fully recovered and it felt as if it wasn't injured in the first place. There would be basketball practice in two hours and I managed to convince my teammates that I was as good as new.

"Don't push yourself too hard or else you might injure yourself again."

"I will be more careful so don't worry!"

Ryuu ruffled my hair playfully before standing up from his seat. The grin he had on his face was as charming as always.

"I'll get going now. My teammates should be done watching the afternoon game. I'll see you soon, Sakura!"

"See you soon, Ryuu."

Ryuu had just left when Ino suddenly bumped onto my back. Fortunately, I was able to keep my balance and prevent myself from falling face down onto the floor. I snapped towards Ino who was giving off a nervous laughter.

"Sorry, Sakura. I was on my phone and didn't notice you were in front of me."

I rolled my eyes before checking what Ino was so busy with.

"I'm reminding everyone about our practice this evening but Konan and Temari aren't replying. Now that I think about it, they were gone right after our match was over. I wonder where they went."

"If they were in a hurry, it means they probably have something important to attend to. Anyway, I'm pretty sure they didn't forget about the practice. They never did." I shrugged my shoulder and waved nonchalantly, telling Ino not to worry about something as trivial as that.

"But Konan and Temari always reply messages within minutes! But it's been over an hour. Do you think something happened to them?"

"Don't imagine stuffs. They're probably somewhere around school. What could happen to them? Trust me, Ino, they will be there for practice later."

"Fine, I'll listen to you, forehead."

"Yes, you definitely should, pig."

Ino was definitely overreacting. I meant, seriously, what could happen to those two?

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

"I can't believe our luck! Is this really happening?!"

"Keep your voice down, dope. We're doomed if Itachi sees us."

Much to my relief, my friends and I managed to gather outside of Itachi's office within a really short period of time. Fortunately for us, Itachi was still _very busy_ in there. We knew that was the case due to the very intimate sounds coming from the office.

However, we had yet to get the chance to take a glimpse of who Itachi was with.

"Neji, you have the best eyesight among us. Go see who those girls are." I was surprised that Kiba was capable of whispering and was still hoping Naruto could do the same.

Neji looked like he was about to complain but swallowed back his voice instead. Slowly and very carefully, he moved a little to take a peek through the door's window.

All of us flinched when we saw Neji quickly removing himself from the window and was leaning against the wall. His face had grown pale and he was frozen still in shock.

"Who is it, Neji?" I asked in the lowest possible voice I could manage.

When Neji wasn't saying anything, Naruto had become very impatient and started making guesses again.

"Is it Kurenai and Anko?"

"What the hell, Naruto? Do you have some sort of fetish for teachers?" Kiba was growling at Naruto, who was grumbling something under his breath.

To be honest, Kiba's guess wasn't any better than Naruto's.

"Is it Tsunade and Shizune?"

Neji shook his head violently, as if trying to push away the disturbing images out of his head. Just when Neji was about to tell us who those mysterious women were, the three people inside the office was getting even louder.

"You're so big, Itachi. I can't seem to get enough of you."

"And you're so good with your hands. I want you to finger me more."

" _Hang on, those voices are awfully familiar."_

Having our curiosity got the better of us, except for Neji who already had his eyes burnt, we carefully looked through the window. And within seconds, we were completely shocked with the situation inside.

Itachi was sitting on the chair behind his desk with a blue haired woman riding him while moaning in ecstasy. The other woman, who had blonde hair, was sitting on the desk with her legs apart, giving Itachi full access to pump his fingers into her.

Even though I couldn't see the faces of the women Itachi was with, I could recognize them instantly.

"Is that Konan and Temari? Oh Kami-sama, I think these images will forever be burnt in my mind." Naruto was extremely horrified and was violently rubbing his eyes. He attempted to run away but was caught by Shikamaru before he could do so.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Shikamaru was definitely putting up a strong front. The way his eyebrows were twitching showed that he was uncomfortable with what he had seen.

"Should we take pictures and videos and use them to blackmail Itachi?" Kiba sounded unsure with his own suggestion and I had an idea why.

Konan and Temari weren't exactly people one should mess with.

"Itachi is out of our league, guys. Even the people he fools around with are scary as hell. Let's run while we still can." Naruto was still trying to free himself from Shikamaru's grip but was failing miserably.

"But chances like this don't come very often." Neji finally managed to bring out his voice and was slowly regaining his composure.

Kiba was nodding in agreement before an idea surfaced on his mind.

"For now, let's just record their voices and we'll decide what to do about it later."

Kiba used his phone to record the incredibly intimate and extremely loud noises the three of them were making.

They sounded like they didn't care if they had attracted an audience.

"Konan, ride me harder."

"I want you inside me too, Itachi."

"Cum one more time and I'll give you just that, Temari."

"Spank me, Itachi."

"I didn't expect you like it rough, Konan."

"I'm going to cu-"

I couldn't stand it anymore. And it was obvious my friends felt the same.

We ran and disappeared like a flash.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Konan, Temari, are you alright? The two of you look worn out."

The first thing I noticed when I stepped out of the changing room to the gym was how tired Konan and Temari seemed. And there was something different from the way they were walking. It was as if their legs were aching badly.

"We're totally fine, Sakura. You're just imagining things."

Konan's usual calm voice was replaced by something more nervous and hasty. Something was definitely wrong but the two seniors walked away before I could say anything.

"That's weird." I muttered softly but Ino heard me nevertheless.

"Sure is. They look like they had non-stop sex for hours." Ino was laughing at her own joke and I found myself joining in.

However, what if Ino's casual joke turned out to be what really happened? Well, I would never know.

 **Sasuke's POV**

To say we were freaking out was definitely an understatement. I swore I had never saw Neji so terrified and even Shikamaru was acting as if he had commit an unforgivable crime. As for Naruto and Kiba, they just couldn't stop screaming at the top of their lungs.

After running away from school, we decided to discuss our next move over at Neji's house. We were inside his room where he was trying to shut Naruto and Kiba up.

"You know what, let's just delete the recording Kiba took and pretend this never happened."

Neji rejected Naruto's suggestion by smacking him on the back of his head. The dope was rolling on the floor while holding onto his head, all the while wincing in pain.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance for us to bring hell to Itachi. We all know that he have always been purposing making things difficult for us during training." Neji seemed to have forgotten all the shock that was brought upon him earlier.

"That's right. We should get back at him for making the training more troublesome than necessary." Shikamaru was definitely on Neji's side, not planning to let this chance slip away.

Naruto turned to me and was expecting me to say something.

I took a few moments to think things through before coming up with a way to make use of the recording. I kept in mind all the times Itachi caused me to be stuck in horrible situations.

"We can send the recording to Itachi's e-mail to freak him out. That way, we don't need to deal with the other two."

No one in their right mind would try to offend Itachi, Konan and Temari all at once. It was a suicidal act, after all. I once saw Temari beating up three men single handedly and I must admit it was impressive. As for Konan, despite her quiet and graceful nature, it was a well-known fact that she could be very intimidating when she was mad.

"But how can we be sure that Itachi won't tell Konan and Temari about the recording?" Shikamaru's question made me rethink my plan and I was starting to have a headache.

"I think it's almost impossible to avoid having to involve Konan and Temari into this." Neji sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"We can just send the recording using a new e-mail account. That way, Itachi won't even know it's from us."

Everyone stared at Naruto in disbelief for coming up with a plan that might actually work. Naruto was grinning smugly and was obvious proud his brain worked for once.

"Not bad, Naruto. You proved that your brain could actually function once in a while."

Naruto was about to complain at Neji for his insulting compliment but Neji simply continued talking.

"Since it is Naruto who came up with the idea of using a new e-mail account, let's leave it to him to send the recording to Itachi."

"Sounds good. Let Naruto be the most sinful one among us. Anyway, I already transferred the recording into Neji's laptop; you can find it on the desktop." Kiba completely ignored Naruto's protests and was laughing like a maniac.

I took a piece of paper from Neji's desk and wrote down Itachi's e-mail address. I handed it towards Naruto, who took it reluctantly. By then, he had given up trying to push the job to someone else.

"Don't mess things up, Naruto." I warned the blonde sternly and his response was louder than necessary.

"How difficult can sending an e-mail be?!"

True, but if it was Naruto, we could never predict what sort of blunder he would make.

" _He better not pull us into a difficult situation."_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of Sasuke/Sakura moments in this fanfic but I just have to have a chapter about Itachi (Yes, he is one of my favorite characters). I'll make it up in the next chapters! Anyway, reviews are highly appreciated, everyone! Please feel free to tell me what you think of this fanfic and suggestions are welcomed as well. Keep up with the follows and favorites too! Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


	18. Captive

Author's Note: Thanks a lot for the continuous support, everyone! And to one of the _guest_ reviewers, I'm glad you love this fanfic despite the Shikamaru/Ino pairing! Anyway, I'm sad to say that this fanfic is nearing its end. But no worries, I just published a new Sasuke/Sakura fanfic a few days ago and I'll be happy if you'll check it out as well. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 18: Captive

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Are you sure you are fully recovered?"

"Since when did you become someone who nags, Sasuke?"

"I'm just worried."

"I know. But trust me, I'm as good as new!"

I gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek before joining my teammates at the basketball court. The semi-final match was starting soon and I needed to escape from Sasuke as fast as I could.

Sasuke almost looked cute when he was so worried about me. Of course, he would let me off easily if I said that to his face.

"Have you finally convinced lover boy that you're alright?" Temari nudged my arm as she teased me.

"Whether he is convinced or not, nothing is stopping me from playing today."

Temari smiled widely and nodded approvingly at my determination. Just then, Ino walked towards us and wrapped her arms around Temari and me.

There was a devilish grin on her face as she turned towards Temari, who seemed rather confused with the situation.

"How about you, Temari, are you feeling fine? You don't look so good yesterday."

Ino's words made Temari red but I wasn't sure if it was anger or something. She almost seemed embarrassed.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ino. Thank you for your concern." With that said, Temari walked away almost too quickly.

"I smell something fishy." I muttered softly, not wanting to be heard by Temari. After all, it wasn't wise to deal with her wrath minutes before a game.

"I have a strong feeling that Temari and Konan had a super heated up threesome yesterday. I'm dying to know who the third person is!"

I was taken aback by Ino's words and was completely stunned.

"You're so vulgar, Ino! And how you're so sure they didn't do _it_ separately?"

Ino was giggling while her eyes followed Temari and Konan closely. She glanced over to me and gave me a confident smile.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I am never wrong about things like this. Also, the way those two glanced at each other yesterday made things pretty obvious."

I pushed away the disturbing images of Temari and Konan from my mind and tried to forget Ino's words. I was glad I had a basketball game in front of me as a distraction.

But then again, if Ino was right, who was the third person?

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Naruto, did you send the e-mail or not?"

"For the thousandth time, I did!"

It was just Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and I inside the changing room after one of Itachi's ruthless trainings. Even though we had just won a rather tough semi-final game, he didn't go easy on us that night, which was perfectly normal of Itachi.

And that was exactly the problem. Everything was going way too normal. There wasn't anything unusual about him back at home as well. If Itachi did receive the e-mail containing the _sacred_ recording, was it even possible for him to act as if nothing had happened?

"Maybe Itachi is an exhibitionist. So when he found out that someone caught him on the act, he felt satisfaction instead of anger."

Kiba's words were enough to scar my mind for life. The others were obviously feeling the same way and didn't hesitate to literally knock some senses into Kiba's head.

"Let's just wait and see what happens next."

The rest of us agreed with Shikamaru's suggestion and stopped coming up with possible reasons as to why Itachi wasn't freaking out. We took our bags with us as we headed towards the door.

Once we stepped outside the changing room, Naruto bumped straight into the main character of our conversation.

I could see Naruto gulping in nervousness as he tried to be as casual as he could around Itachi.

"Naruto, may I have a word with you?"

I swore, Naruto instantly grew pale and I actually thought he might faint from fear. Despite the seemingly _normal_ Itachi, I saw a dangerous glow deep in his eyes.

When Naruto began dragging himself to follow Itachi, the rest of us took it as a cue to run for our lives.

Before we left, we caught a glimpse of Naruto mouthing the words 'don't leave me'. But we were already a step away from the exit and chose not to turn back.

Itachi looked like he was ready to bring someone to the gates of hell. And none of us was ready to die just yet.

" _We're sorry, Naruto."_

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I almost squealed when Sasuke suddenly came over to my house after his practice. He was the kind of uninvited guest I wouldn't mind at all.

After a brief chat with my parents, Sasuke and I went to my room to hang out. There was something different about Sasuke. He almost looked like he was putting his guard up for some unknown reason.

But I assumed I was just reading too much into it.

I was surprised Sasuke didn't complain when I chose a romantic comedy movie for us to watch. We sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard as we watched with popcorn on Sasuke's hands. Not long after the movie started, I made myself comfortable by resting my head on Sasuke's broad shoulder.

It felt even warmer when he wrapped his arm around me, making me snuggle against him.

"Did anything interesting happen during your game earlier?" Sasuke suddenly spoke in the middle of the movie. It was rare of him to start a conversation so I would giggle excitedly whenever he did so.

I guessed he was trying to distract himself from the romantic comedy movie he obviously wasn't enjoying.

"Nothing particularly interesting happened. But Ino said something rather disturbing before the game started." I shuddered in disgust when I remembered Ino's haunting words. I hated how I failed miserably in trying to forget about it.

"What did she say?"

"It's just Ino and her perverted mind. Temari and Konan were acting rather weird yesterday and the way they walk was suspicious." I paused for a while, wondering if I made use of the right word to describe their wobbly movement. "Anyway, I have no idea why but Ino concluded that those two had a threesome. She mentioned something about the glances they gave each other. It just doesn't make sense. Then after the game ended, Ino just couldn't stop making guesses on who the third person was."

My eyes were fixated on the TV screen as I spoke. When Sasuke was taking longer time than necessary to respond, I thought he wasn't going to give any comment. That wasn't surprising though, considering how disturbing the issue was.

"Whom did Ino guess?"

It was sort of weird that Sasuke cared about Ino's ridiculous assumptions but I answered anyway.

"Some of her guesses are beyond disturbing though. The first person she thought of was Jiraiya-sensei. I mean, seriously? I doubt Temari and Konan want to have a three way with an ultra perverted old man."

Sasuke actually snorted and it effortlessly made me burst out in laughter. I gave myself some time to calm down before continuing.

"After I convinced Ino that her first guess is impossible, she said it might be Kisame. That isn't very impossible but I know Kisame was with Gaara yesterday working on the preparation for the closing ceremony of the festival. I doubt he had time for _that_. So it came down to Ino's third and final guess."

"Who?"

"Itachi."

Sasuke chocked on the popcorn he was having and I quickly patted his back to make him feel better. Sasuke coughed as he placed the bag of popcorn on the night stand.

I expected Sasuke to be surprised to hear his older brother's name but he reacted more than I thought he would.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?"

"Yes."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at Sasuke, who was obviously avoiding eye contact with me.

"Are you sure?"

"Hn."

Sasuke's lack of words wasn't anything out of the ordinary but his facial expressions were betraying him. He was hiding something and that was for sure.

"You're lying." I said that while poking Sasuke on the cheek continuously. I got annoyed when Sasuke didn't budge at all.

An evil smirk appeared on my face when I came up with an idea to force things out of Sasuke.

" _Looks like I'll have to finish watching the movie some other time."_

I straddled Sasuke and wrapped my arms around his neck. I then placed feathery kisses on his cheeks and jaw. Sasuke groaned when I began sucking on the sensitive spot of his neck.

I pulled away when Sasuke's arousal was becoming more apparent, causing him to grumble under his breath.

I pressed my chest onto Sasuke's hard torso and rested my forehead on his.

"You're hiding something from me, Sasuke. Tell the truth." I stared into Sasuke's eyes, which were clouded by intense lust. Sasuke looked away, reluctant to respond to my demand.

"You're not planning to say anything, Sasuke _-kun_?" I emphasized the honorific I purposely added in a flirty tone, hoping that it would persuade Sasuke to speak up.

"I have nothing to say."

I pouted in annoyance when Sasuke still refused to say anything. But I wasn't planning on giving up just yet.

I crashed my lips onto Sasuke's almost too aggressively, making him gasp in surprise. I took the opportunity to enter my tongue and used it to massage his. By then, Sasuke's clothed erection was already poking my equally aroused womanhood. As much as I wanted to have Sasuke inside me, I had to wait until he told me his little secret.

I broke the kiss for air and watched Sasuke panting lightly. I smirked once again and gave Sasuke what I felt was a confident tone.

"I'm not going to stop until you speak up, Sasuke- _kun_."

At that moment, I was glad I had the habit of locking my door all the time.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

She was going all out to torture me.

Sakura had been pleasuring me here and there that it took almost all the self control I had to keep my voice down. I constantly reminded myself that I was in her house and her parents were in a dangerously close proximity from us.

However, what had been annoying me was the fact that Sakura wasn't going to bring things forward until I told her what she wanted to know.

If it weren't for Sakura's unusually monstrous strength, I would have turned things around so it would go exactly like how I wanted it to.

Seriously, where did Sakura get her abnormal strength from?

That wasn't my concern as of then though.

I took in a sharp breath when I felt Sakura's hands stroking my fully erected length. By then, my shirt, pants and boxers were already thrown onto the floor, leaving me in absolutely nothing.

I placed an arm over my head as I took in the immense pleasure of having Sakura pleasuring me down there. I couldn't contain my moan when I felt her tongue licking my lip while her hands continued pumping my shaft.

"S-Sakura, please."

I was almost desperate to feel her warm cavern but Sakura wasn't being very considerate. I knew I was close to my limit when Sakura began sucking my throbbing dick while rubbing my thighs.

Much to my dismay, my release wasn't granted. Sakura removed her mouth from my manhood when I was very close to my climax.

"You're annoying, Sakura." I said that between pants, all the while glaring at Sakura for putting me in the messed up state I was in.

"You'll get what you want if you tell me what you're hiding, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sakura began removing her clothes in an unbelievably slow pace. When it became unbearable, I reached out to give her a hand. But Sakura slapped my hand away to reject my _kind_ offer.

When Sakura was left in her maroon lacy bra and matching underwear, she straddled me once again. The position caused our aroused lower regions to come in contact, sending waves of pleasures throughout my body.

She began rubbing herself on my painfully erected manhood while pinning me against the headboard.

I was beyond desperate, wanting nothing but to thrust deep into the beautiful woman on top of me.

"I'll let you fuck me as much as you want if you speak up, Sasuke- _kun_."

I knew I had lost. But then again, it was a battle I was bound to lose in the first place.

* * *

 _An hour afterwards in the 'Itachi is a serial killer' group…_

* * *

Kiba: Naruto, are you alive?

Neji: It's been more than two hours since we left Naruto with Itachi.

Kiba: I tried calling Naruto but he didn't answer. Does this mean that Itachi had found out that it was Naruto who sent the recording to him?

Shikamaru: It appears so.

Kiba: But how?! Naruto used a new e-mail account.

Sasuke: Neji, can you check the e-mail address of the new account Naruto made in your laptop?

Neji: Shit.

Shikamaru: Please don't tell me the e-mail address had something to do with ramen.

Neji: kingoframen.

Kiba: Fucking idiot.

Sasuke: Shouldn't have trusted that the dope could do a clean job.

Kiba: We're dead. He's going to tell Itachi we're part of this too.

Shikamaru: Sasuke, is Itachi home already?

Sasuke: I don't know. I'm not home.

Neji: Where are you?

Sasuke: At Sakura's.

Kiba: I think it's safer for you to stay there.

Sasuke: I can't. Her parents are around.

Shikamaru: Why must everything be related to ramen when it comes to Naruto? What a drag.

Neji: What can we expect from an idiot?

Kiba: We're bigger idiots for putting our trust on Naruto.

Sasuke: Should we go and look for Naruto?

Neji: Is Sasuke showing concern for Uzumaki?

Shikamaru: I think he is.

Kiba: So sweet!

Sasuke: Can you guys be more serious? We're dealing with Itachi here. Naruto is probably half dead in his hands right now.

Kiba: You don't think he's really going to kill Naruto, do you?

Shikamaru: I doubt that. We need Naruto for the final game on Sunday. I don't think Itachi will kill him before we win the championship.

Neji: That's right. Naruto might be brainless but he is one of the best players in our team.

Sasuke: Neji just complimented the dope. The sun is going to rise from the west tomorrow.

Neji: Can you be more serious, Uchiha?

Sasuke: Don't steal my line, Hyuuga.

Shikamaru: Alright, enough. I think we should go look for Naruto right now.

Naruto: There's no need for that.

Kiba: Naruto, where have you been?! I though you're already on your way to your next life.

Sasuke: Did you tell Itachi we're involved as well?

Naruto: Sasuke, it's heartless of you to ask about your well-being first before Naruto's.

Neji: Oh, shit.

Shikamaru: That's not Naruto.

Kiba: What the hell is going on? This is getting creepy!

Sasuke: What have you done to Naruto, Itachi?

Kiba: Since when is Itachi added to this group?!

Neji: He never was, you idiot. The one using Naruto's phone is Itachi.

Kiba: What the fuck?

Naruto: Greetings. Yes, this is Itachi. Don't worry about Naruto, he is well and alive. Well, for now he is.

Sasuke: Let him go, Itachi.

Naruto: Oh, I definitely will let him go. But that is only after the recording in Kiba's phone is deleted. I heard from Naruto that the one in the laptop was deleted right after he sent the e-mail.

Kiba: Consider that done.

Naruto: Send the proof.

Kiba: _Kiba sent an image._

Kiba: There are no recordings in my phone anymore so you can rest assured.

Naruto: Alright. I'll let Naruto go now.

Sasuke: You better keep your word.

Naruto: I definitely will. Oh, by the way, the group's name is very creative.

Neji: It's Naruto's creation.

Naruto: I see. He should be rewarded for his creativity one of these days.

Kiba: What is this so called reward?

Naruto: It's a surprise. Anyway, I'll see everyone in practice tomorrow. Have a good night.

Neji: He's definitely going to give us hell in practice tomorrow.

Shikamaru: So troublesome.

Kiba: We're so dead.

Sasuke: This is all the fault of the dope and his obsession towards ramen.

Neji: I couldn't agree more.

* * *

Author's Note: As usual, please leave a review on your way out! Also, keep up with the follows and favorites. They are very encouraging! Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
